Flowing with the Current
by Pillowchan87
Summary: The friendship between our favorite human and demigod duo is tested and strengthened by everyday situations and new adventures. Love sprouts in their hearts but it sure is hard to let it bloom.
1. You're Welcome

**You're Welcome**

* * *

It's his trademark phrase. His favorite thing to say to anyone who offers a chance to say it. He just loves to hear 'Thank you, Maui' and he loves to simply reply 'You're welcome'. Moana must admit that that hunger for praise and appreciation makes him quite considerate. Every time she is sad, he makes her laugh. Every time she is angry, he listens and agrees but points out when she is being unreasonable. Every time she is worried, he does everything he can to help or advise her. Every time she is happy, he celebrates her joy with her. No matter the situation, Maui would be there for her and Moana would always show her gratitude afterwards. Of course, he never misses the opportunity to smugly answer with a wink, a muscle show off, a brow lifting or a hair flick.

One day, a particularly exhausting one, Moana felt the pressure of being chief too burdening and sneaked away when no one was looking. Her tears, salty as the sea, were running down her cheeks and the occasional hiccup or sob escaped her lips from time to time. She heard her name and flinched. Someone had found her and she wasn't in the mood to be bothered or seen in such a mess. She raised her head and saw Maui waiting for her with a canoe ready to sail away. A bag of supplies with at least enough food and water for a week was on board. Her heart sank.

"Maui? Where are you going?"

The demigod laughed. "The right question is 'Where are we going?' and the answer is nowhere in particular. I thought you could use a break from this chief thing."

Moana opened her mouth to protest. She couldn't just disappear without telling everyone, run away when she wanted to. Her responsibility lies with her people and they are everything to her. Before she could say a word, Maui raised his hand to silence her.

"I spoke to your parents. They'll handle it for a couple of days. And because I know how you think, let me tell you that you're not hiding from your problems. You're learning to deal with them. So, hop on."

Moana blinked twice and beamed before jumping excitedly to the boat. Maui pushed the boat out of the sand and set the sail free. Once they were beyond the reef, Moana felt free once again. Oh, how she missed this. The silence, the wind, the peace, the ocean. She turned to look at Maui to say the words he loves the most with the most sincere gratitude she could muster.

"Thank you, Maui."

Maui smiled. The most honest smile she had ever seen on his face. He placed his hand on his chest in a sign of humility and bowed slightly.

"It was my pleasure, Moana."


	2. Tough Coconut

**Tough Coconut**

* * *

Maui's inhuman strength was a great asset for Moana's village. Whenever he was around, he would kindly help the Motunui inhabitants carry their heavy baskets full of coconuts, collect material for new houses and canoes, and do essentially any heavy duty a simple mortal would find impossible to achieve alone. They all appreciate his willingness to literally lift the heavy burden from their shoulders, although many suspected part of his generosity lies on his vanity. His desire to impress. And he does impress. Men and women admire him in many ways. What no one expected, was for him to admire someone too.

When there are no chores for him to brag about his physique, he usually follows Moana around. His long life has given him, believe it or not, a lot of knowledge and wisdom throughout the years. Knowledge that the current chief takes advantage of for, as Maui describes, her excruciatingly tiring job. She isn't done with one issue when two more pop up. She handles every situation with composure and confidence. The only thing she lacks is experience which she will slowly gain with time. Maui, on the other hand, has never been a leader. He had always been a one man crew his entire life and he found the chief position to be very demanding for his taste. He made sure to subtly lend a hand without really intervening or giving the wrong impression he was doing the job for her. Especially since her father became part of the counsel and could not supervise her work. But Moana was born to be a leader and no one doubted that. She would be doing great even without his occasional advice and suggestions. Leadership is one of Moana's greatest qualities and Maui - the incredibly awesome and almost perfect demigod - deeply admired her selflessness. Not everyone is able to become such a hardworking and caring chief but Moana is a tough coconut.

It was one of those days Maui had nothing special to do for his favorite humans, so he was assisting Moana on yet another busy day. Realizing his presence was somewhat distracting and it actually slowed things down, he camouflaged himself as a lizard on Moana's shoulder. Listening and sharing his point of view on the wide variety of problems the small population of Motunui had to deal with. Who knew such a small village could be so troublesome?

At last, evening came and Moana was finally free to do as she pleased and the first thing in her mind was sitting at the edge of the water and feel the cold foam brush her feet. Maui regained his human form and sat beside her.

"You really need a long vacation."

Moana chuckled. "It's not so bad, Maui."

"It's not so bad? You solved a conflict between two families, planned a whole new coconut tree grow, rearranged the food ration distribution for the growing population and gave your blessing to a couple who just got engaged. Just today! Only you can handle that kind of madness!"

Moana shrugged in embarrassment. "Don't exaggerate. All my ancestors have been chiefs. It's part of me, I guess. It's… in my blood."

"Oh no, young lady. You're not going to undermine your own achievements and give all the credit to the dead. I have witnessed how people of great lines have messed up. Big time. Blood has nothing to do with this. Trust me: it's all you, girl." He winked.

Moana beamed. "Thanks, Maui. Although, I would never gotten so far if it wasn't for my mom, dad and Gramma Tala."

Maui coughed.

Moana bumped him with her shoulder. "And you, of course."

"Oh, it's nothing. Saving entire villages from disaster is an everyday thing for me. Usually it's a volcano eruption or a giant monster but I also have saved many lives from the claws of young, curly haired chiefs with an obsession for the ocean."

A squirt of water found his face and made Maui cough and spit the salty liquid.

Moana laughed at the ocean's sassy response as Maui squeezed the water out of his hair. He glared at the spot where the squirt came from.

"C'mon, can't you take a joke?"

Moana looked at Maui. "See, Maui? I don't need a long vacation. I already have all I need: my family, my people, the ocean and you." She nervously grabbed one lock of her thick, brown hair. "I can always count on you… right?"

Maui noticed the sudden change on her. He realized his presence helped her cope with the pressure and stress. He was more than a mere advisor or assistant. Her confidence was boosted by his support and despite already being perfect as chief, she was still unsure of her own decisions. Lifting heavy things is his usual contribution to the village but no basket full of fruit, log, boat or canoe is as heavy as the responsibility she is now carrying. And he is willing to help her carry the heaviest of burdens for as long as she leads. Maybe even beyond.

That thought sparked some fear within him but he pushed it aside. He could dwell on his bitter loneliness after their time together was over, but for now, he would enjoy her company.

He smiled reassuringly. "You can always count on me, Moana. Even when you get tired of my awesomeness. I guarantee it."

She smiled. "I will never get tired of you. I guarantee it."

"Not me, my awesomeness." He corrected with a smug face.

She laughed. "C'mon now, it's dinner time."

"Oh, just what we need. A rough day calls for your mom's cooking." Maui licked his lips in anticipation of Sina's delicious food.

"Chief Moana!"

A distress call caught their attention. A man ran to them with an urgent pace. "We need your assistance immediately."

Moana covered her tiredness with a strong facade. "I'll be right there." She gave Maui an apologetic look and opened her mouth to dismiss him. He crossed his arms and spoke first.

"Nah-ah! I told you. You can always count on me. I'll help you for as long as you need. Until you become an experienced leader of course, and even then, I'll be at your service." He changed into his lizard form and climbed to her shoulder. "Let's go, chief."

Moana beamed and nodded, touched by his words. "Let's go."


	3. Burning Fear

**Burning Fear**

* * *

Maui stared at the fire. The sound of crackling wood occasionally covering the song of grief and love her people sang. Moana was comforting a weeping, old woman who had dropped to her knees. The chief had shiny eyes, threatening to give in to sadness and pain as the others did, but she had to be strong. Cremation was not the usual way to bid farewell to one of them. Burying their deceased was the tradition but the old advisor asked to be cremated instead. It would take a lot of resources and time to fully reduce to ashes a whole body, but he was so devoted to his village and was so loved that Moana allowed it. They were still many hours left to put out the fire and Moana scheduled turns for voluntaries to keep it under control or fuel it when necessary. She was glad there were many old trees around the village and felt lucky to have postponed their clearing.

Maui was uncomfortable. Not for the crying or weeping around him. He was ashamed for his immortality and he felt like he shouldn't be there, pretending to know what death is. Pretending to know what mortality feels like. He didn't know the man, he didn't know his family or even his name until this morning when the news of his death circled around. Was it really appropriate for him to witness the ceremony? Will he envy Maui from the other side for being eternal? Will his family resent the demigod?

"Demigod Maui." The old woman had walked to him with Moana's assistance. Her weak and sore voice from all the crying brought him back to reality.

"Please, pray for my Hoani. You're closer to the gods than any of us will ever be. Pray so they can help him through his soul's journey."

Maui blinked and became speechless. Moana pointed to the lady with her head, urging him to answer. He was lost. He didn't expect such a high esteemed request from her.

"It...uh… it would be an honor. But worry not, for what I can see, he had a long life and was loved by many. I'm sure the gods favor him greatly."

The old woman squeezed Moana's hand, touched by his words. "You're very kind, Hero of Men."

Maui nodded, took his weapon and planted it curved side down into the sand. He kneeled, placed his hands on the top of his hook and began his prayers.

When he was done, the old woman asked to go home. Maui's actions and kindness gave her peace and she wished to rest and dream of her husband. Moana complied and walked her home with great care. As they were leaving, Maui studied them both. He was immortal. Time was nothing to him. But Moana, everyone, was just human. In a blink of an eye, her role will be reversed and she will need assistance from a young girl to walk and get up. Her skin will wrinkle, her hair will lose its vibrant color, her fierce spirit will fade.

Maui suddenly felt dizzy. He never got attached to any human for a reason and he betrayed his own ideals when he met Moana. Not only she would age, she will die one day as well. He couldn't imagine Moana simply… disappearing. He couldn't even bare to think about it.

The crackling sound intensified when a villager threw a new log into the fire. He felt too on edge, too vulnerable by the sound of burning wood. It was bringing images of Moana's body in flames or buried under piles of dirt. The singing now stung his ears and the sobs of people around him were getting on his nerves. Maui took his hook and flew away from the crowd in the shape of a small bird.

He flew high, somewhere no one would bother him, at least tonight. He needed time to think and no villager would dare to climb at night, not if they wanted another funeral for themselves.

He found the closest peak and landed on a strange and small tower made of flat pieces of stone and a seashell on top. He changed back into his human form and used the structure as a back rest.

He could fly away and never come back. He could save himself a lot of pain and grief if he just takes this chance. But… is it really what I want? I've lived for so long that I can't remember the last time I was so happy.

He felt part of something. Something nice and heartwarming. Almost as if Moana and the villagers were family. He didn't know if they see him the same way but he definitely was strongly attached to them. Mini Maui looked at him and begged to stay in the island.

He sighed. There was no way he was leaving. He just promised Moana he would be there for her no matter what. She needed him, for now at least. She is a fast learner and after mourning his absence, she would find the strength to lead and be happy. But his guts were telling him that promise or not, he would stay. He also needed her. She freed him from his prison, and he wasn't just referring to his lonely island. Besides, the joy his new family could bring him could never compare to the grief he will face one day. No. He was not leaving. Moana and the villagers will die one day, with or without him. He rather suffer the consequences than having Moana blame herself the rest of her life for his departure.

Maui looked up at the dark sky and stared at the stars. Oh, how many nights he had to spend watching the constellations, alone and depressed. He had nothing else to do so he began reciting their names by memory as he traced them with his finger.

Hours passed by and the village slowly quieted down. Unexpectedly, he heard steps coming up his way. He tensed and grabbed his hook. He wished to remain alone and was ready to shapeshift to crawl or fly away. Moana emerged from the stairs, exhausted and dragging her feet. She frowned when she found the demigod up there.

"Maui? What are you doing here?"

Maui put away his hook and sat again. "I… I just needed a timeout. It was... a little overwhelming down there."

Moana sat next to him. "Yeah. I know. But you handled Tamah pretty well. Thank you, for that."

"No problem. Anything for your people of Motunui."

Moana chuckled. "Maui, you're one of us. It's not my people anymore, it's our people. You will always be welcomed here."

Our people… Maui's chest felt warm. He felt loved for the first time in… who knows how long.

"Thanks, kid." He then realized something. "So, what are you doing here?"

Moana's eyes widened and she played nervously with her hair. "Oh, I... well… don't laugh, ok?"

"Can't promise anything but I'll do my best."

"I come here when I want some advice. I… talk to my ancestors, the previous chiefs, and somehow the answer always comes to me."

Maui studied the rocks. So they built this. They literally are the foundation of Motunui.

Maui arched an eyebrow. "Um I'm sorry to tell you this but they can't talk."

Moana rolled her eyes. "I know but this place is, I don't know, special, comforting. I feel like I can hear them."

"You know you can always come to me if you need advice." He tried to keep his voice neutral but the sting of sadness crawled into his words.

"I know but… it's a different kind of advice. When I need wisdom and experience, I come to you. But when I need some time alone and find a way to balance responsibilities, family, friends and, one day, love… I come here."

Maui swallowed hard. That was a usual human problem and he really couldn't relate. Their lives are short and always on full throttle. He was always alone with no real responsibilities, no family, no ties. He always did what he wanted with no fear of consequences.

Moana must have noticed something change on his expression. "Maui, you're always there for me, but I want you to know that I'm here for you too. You can talk to me."

Maui considered her offer. Should he tell her? She has too much on her plate already, he didn't want to burden her even more with his irrelevant problems.

"Thanks, Curly, but maybe not today."

Moana smiled but it did not reach her eyes. She was a little hurt he refused her help but maybe he wasn't ready to share. Moana rubbed her eye. She was too tired and it had been an emotional day.

"Let's get some rest, shall we?" Maui stood up and offered his hand.

"Yes, please." She took it and got on her feet.

"Oh but... don't you want to be alone with uh… your ancestors? That's why you came here, right?"

Moana dismissed the statement with a flick of her hand. "I'm fine now. Thanks to you."

Maui blinked. "Me?"

She smiled. Genuinely. "Of course." She nudged him with her shoulder. "You're one of the very few people who I can be myself with. No chief, no 'Great Restorer of the Heart of Te Fiti', no heroic titles. I'm just… me. Sometimes, it's just what I need."

As Moana disappeared behind the stairs, Maui inhaled deeply through his nose as he admired the island. He smiled and looked at Mini Maui. "This is home, buddy. We're not going anywhere." They both had had enough of reciting the constellations in solitude.

His tattoo friend did a victory dance and hugged him in joy. Maui patted him twice with his hand to return the gesture before following his best friend.


	4. I'm not kid-ding - Part 1

**I'm not kid-ding**

 **Part 1**

* * *

Moana stretched her muscles while groaning lazily. She wished she could sleep a little longer but duty calls everyday from dawn. It doesn't really bother her; she has always been a morning person, but sometimes her bed is so comfortably warm it was a pity to start the day so early. She went to the kitchen, ate breakfast, quickly fixed her pillow hair and headed out to wash before everyone woke. Finally ready and with everyone up and working, she started her morning patrol around the village. Her bath was one of the few moments she could relax and be alone with no interruptions, so she picked a secluded spot to scrub herself clean where not even her parents or Maui were allowed to go.

Miraculously, everything seemed under control. No issues, no problems, no people hurt or alarmed, plans were going as … well, planned. She sighed in satisfaction. Days like this were rare and it gave her the chance to talk to the villagers, not as chief or as a hero but as a friend. Before that, she went to find Maui. He was not an early rise and that usually delays projects that require his participation. It was troublesome at times but now it was a perfect excuse to check on her best friend. To her surprise, he was up and doing some excercises.

"Hey, Maui!" she walked frolicking to his upside down friend.

Maui paused his full body push up to greet her. "Good morning."

Moana beamed. "Good morning indeed!"

"Whoa, you are in a good mood today!"

The supposedly grown up chief twirled in joy. "Can you believe no one has needed me today? I mean, it's still early but usually at this hour I am super busy and today not a single soul has called for me!"

"Really? Awesome!" Maui said between grunts while he resumed his workout.

Moana let gravity do it's work and she dropped to the floor to stretch her body over the sand. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I hope it remains like this. Sometimes it feels like I have to do all the thinking around here."

"Yeah. Even I get tired just by watching you think, kid."

Moana frowned. "Maui, I told you. I'm not a kid anymore. Please stop saying that, especially near the other villagers."

"Aww c'mon, kid. Don't be like that." He joked. Sweat ran down his face and made his body glittery against the sunlight as he went up and down. He was lifting himself up easily, but Moana would bet Te Fiti's heart that Maui thinks he's pushing the world down.

"Maui, I'm serious. You're a demigod, therefore you will always be above me and everyone else but I need you to show some respect or the villagers will think badly of you. This is not out of pride."

Maui stopped for a second to lift (lower?) an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, maybe a little bit it's out of pride but I mean it when I say people would not appreciate your lack of respect. And to be honest, I don't like it very much either. I'm not a kid anymore and… could you stop that!? I'm trying to talk to you!"

Maui grunted. He went back to a normal standing position. "Look, stop worrying so much. Besides, you are a kid! How old are you? 11? 12?"

Moana glared at him "I'm seventeen."

Maui blinked. "Seventeen?"

"Yes. I placed the seashell on top of the stones of the previous chiefs when I turned seventeen. 4 months ago. On my birthday."

"Birthday? 4 months ago? Did we already knew each other? Where was I? How long ago did we restore the heart of Te Fiti?"

"6 months ago." Answered Moana unamused.

Maui's eyes widened. "I'm sorry I forgot. I'll-"

Moana rolled her eyes. "I'm not angry because of that. I never told you when my birthday was so it's fine. But please, stop calling me 'kid', ok?"

Maui scoffed. "Fine. Curly it is then."

"Maui!"

"What!? It's what you asked for!"

"No, it's not. I asked for some respect! Not for you to change my title for another childish nickname!" Moana stomped the floor with her foot, essentially contradicting herself. "Everytime I speak to you in front of my people, I address you as 'Demigod Maui'. Can't you do the same for me? At least just in front of the rest, in private we can be ourselves as always."

"First: No, I can't. You're not a demigoddess so won't call you such in private or in public." Moana crossed her arms. Her patience was growing thin and he either missed the point or was playing dumb. "Second: wasn't it our people? Am I no longer a Motunui now?"

"You sure aren't acting like one." She snapped back. "A real Motunui villager is respectful and understanding."

Maui frowned. Her words hurt him. "You know what? Fine. Since I'm no longer part of the Motunui family, I am in no obligation of assisting to your future birthdays or calling you any way you want."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Moana stormed off back to the village. Maui took his hook and flew to the opposite direction.

Moana stomped every step of the way while mumbling furiously.

"Stubborn, knucklehead demigod… ruined my perfect morning. Why does he have to be like that? Can't he just try to-"

"Honey, you ok?"

Moana turned to find her mom carrying a basket with messy colorful fabrics in it. Sina was in charge of teaching young girls how to knit and make new clothes.

"Yes, mom. Don't worry. I'm-"

"Chief Moana!" A man called her from afar.

"Coming! We'll talk later, mom."

"Ok, sweety."

Sina frowned. Her daughter seemed fine this morning. She followed the path she came from with her eyes: Maui's hut. That could explain it.

Halfway to her destination, Moana heard someone else call her name for assistance. Then some kids appeared and begged for her to teach them about her chief duties for their school lesson. Then a group of men asked her where Maui was so he could help them carry some rocks to clear an open field.

Moana groaned and pressed her temple with her fingers. Her tranquil day was now giving her a migraine. She faked a smile and prayed the gods to give her the strength to survive the day. It was going to be a long one.


	5. I'm not kid-ding - Part 2

**I'm not kid-ing**

 **Part 2**

* * *

Sina stole a glance at her daughter a couple of times before noon. A group of children was shadowing her everywhere while asking way too many questions about her responsibilities. She would act on them and provide the little runts an explanation about the importance of whatever task they just witnessed. Despite her role being the most significant of all, she emphasized how the cooperation of each villager was essential. She demonstrated pride and passion in every answer she gave and did her best to smile and use simple words for their understanding. For anyone, that would be the usual caring Moana, but Sina knew better. She knows her daughter and her daughter was definitely upset and a little distracted. Any other day, she would be thrilled to have a bunch of enthusiastic kids asking her about many things. Today, not so much.

Sina sighed and decided to let her be for today. They could talk in the evening. In the meantime, Moana would have to hang in there and learn to deal with frustration on the go.

At sunset, everyone called it a day and went home to have a good night's rest. Sina, along with some other females, finished early to collect some ingredients to prepare the meal for their families. When she got home, both her husband and daughter hadn't arrived yet. Sina smiled. She loves to see the look on their faces when they come in through the front entry and smell her cooking. She washed her hands and got busy. Before Moana's journey, she used to prepare a meal for four people: Tui, Moana, Gramma Tala and herself. Now, she prepares a lot more. They were still four, but Maui and Tui have enough appetite to eat for two people each. Sina paused. Was Maui joining their table as usual? She assumed he was and prepared the rations as always, not wanting to risk his arrival and not having enough.

When her husband and daughter arrived, Sina smiled when they hummed and licked their lips in anticipation. As they ate, Moana seemed distant and tired and wasn't very talkative. Tui asked where Maui was and Moana simply shrugged. The head of the family was confused with her indifference but he let it go. When they were done, Sina signaled Tui to wait in their bedroom to have some time with Moana. "Sweetie, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself today."

Moana sighed in defeat. There was no way to hide something from her mother. "Nothing, really. Maui was just a bit of a jerk today."

Her suspicions were right. "Talk to him. You two are best friends. Remember he was isolated for a thousand years, he might have a hard time getting used to be around people again. You just have to be a little patient for him to understand."

Moana now felt guilty. "Maybe… but sometimes he is just such a handful. I mean he's way older than all of us! How can he still act like a…"

"...kid?" Finished Sina for her.

The word brought her anger back. "Ugh."

Sina realized that maybe it was not the best idea to discuss this when she was frustrated.

"Sweetheart, go rest. You had a tiring day."

Moana excused herself and left the room. Sina prepared a bowl of food and headed outside, following the trail to a certain demigod's place.

Fortunately, there was some light inside which meant he was home. Sina knocked two times on the wall as she balanced the plate on the other hand.

"HA! I knew you would come to your senses!" Maui said very loudly for her to hear from outside. As Maui appeared on the entrance, he kept talking without realizing his visitor wasn't Moana. "It's ok. Don't worry. I forgi-" Maui's eyes widened when it was someone else he was speaking to. He blushed furiously.

"Miss- miss Sina! Hey! What a uh pleasant surprise!"

Sina chuckled. "How are you Maui?"

"I'm great! Awesome as always, thanks for asking."

Sina smiled and raised an eyebrow.

Maui stood there, without knowing what to do. He was always considerate and polite when he was at their home but he was clueless when it came to be the host. Finally, Maui understood he was being rude.

"Oh! How are you, Miss Sina? Um, wanna come in?"

Sina chuckled. "I'm good, Maui. And yes, thank you."

Sina entered his messy yet simple hut he had built himself. Maui followed her.

"I brought you dinner. Didn't want this to go to waste and I guessed you would be hungry. Although I couldn't bring your whole usual portion in one bowl."

Maui took the dish from her hands. "Oh! You're too kind but you didn't have to come all the way here just for this."

Sina pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Unless, there is something else…?" He inquired.

"I've… come to asked you about your little fight with Moana." She finally said.

"Oh… well…" He put away the food and scratched his head, not knowing where to start.

"I didn't come here to judge you or lecture you, Maui. I came here to understand and perhaps give you some advice? You two are very different but stubborn as mules, you know that?"

Maui laughed bitterly. "Yeah, not our best trait, I guess."

"No, but you have many other good traits that I really value." Maui smiled in embarrassment. Flattery wasn't new to him, but somehow it felt different when it comes from someone who knows you. "Now, may I know what exactly happened?"

As Maui recalled this morning's events, his shame increased with every word he said. Saying it outloud was eye opening and he realized he really acted like an inconsiderate idiot. However, even recognizing his mistake, he still was against removing her nickname.

"Maui, I'm sorry if I'm prying too much but...don't you think that your unwillingness to call her in a more formal manner is because you feel she would distance away from you?"

Maui didn't answer and looked away. A perk of being alone is that you don't get hurt and right now he was hurting and he was being exposed.

Sina interpreted his silence as a 'yes'. "Maui, do not be ashamed. You are half human, therefore you are entitled to any human feeling there is, no matter how selfish it might be."

"So… is it ok to be selfish?" He asked like a child wondering what is right and what is wrong.

"Well, not exactly. It's normal to feel that way but it's not right to be selfish. I know how you feel. I wish I could have Moana all for myself but not even in my wildest dreams I would allow that."

Maui frowned. "Why not?"

"Well, there are so many wonderful things to experience in life that I simply cannot offer. And there are other people that care for her or need her. It would not be fair for Moana or anyone else if I take her away. That's why, even if it hurts, we have to accept that Moana is part of the lives of many, not only ours."

Maui sighed, taking her words in.

"But Maui." Sina placed her hand in his arm. "We are also part of Moana's life and she will always have a special place in her heart for us. I'm sure she feels the same selfish feeling from time to time for her mom and best friend." Sina winked.

Maui's face brightened. He was not completely happy with Sina's words but it also warmed his heart knowing he was understood. His chest swelled with pride just by thinking Moana might be just as possessive of him as he was with her. He would make this right. He was just bluffing when he said those things to her. He did not meant any of it and he would never leave Motunui by his own choice.

"And for the record, Maui. You also have a special place in Tui's heart and mine."

"You too, Miss Sina. All of Motunui has a special place in my heart. Thank you. I really needed this."

"It was my pleasure, Demigod Maui." She frowned and opened her mouth as if to say something else but closed it back. "I think there is something else we should discuss but let's save the chat for another time. Good night, Maui."

Maui raised an eyebrow in confusion but said nothing. "Good night, Miss Sina. You want me to walk you back?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer."

Sina went home, kissed her daughter in the forehead and snuggled next to her husband in bed.

Next morning, Maui woke up early and met Moana on her way to bathe. She groaned, not wanting to deal with a moody, vain demigod.

"Maui?"

"Hey, ki-" Maui cleared his throat. "Good morning, Chief Moana."

Moana blinked. That was new.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm really sorry and that I understand if you are still angry with me. I was a moron, I was selfish and inconsiderate. So, uh… if you need me, I'll be clearing the field on the north side of the villa- uff!"

Moana had ran to him and hugged him with all her might. "Oh Maui! Thank you! I'm sorry too. I should've been more considerate as well."

Maui stared at Moana. "What are you doing? This looks really unprofessional! The Chief should not ac-"

"Oh hush! We're friends! Everyone knows this." She stepped away to look at him. "The fact that I'm chief or that you are a demigod doesn't change our friendship. It just means that we have act accordingly when the situation requires it. And that means, you can call me kid whenever I'm not on duty."

Maui stared at her and smiled. "In that case…" Maui lifted Moana from her feet and hugged her tightly without crushing her. When he put her back in the ground he ruffled her hair. "Sounds good to me. But uh… I think I'll drop the 'kid'. Doesn't suit you anymore. Curly, however, is my new favorite nickname."

Moana laughed. "Sounds good to me. Now, if you'd excuse me, the Chief must get cleaned."

"Yes, mam. See you around, Chief Curly."

As Moana walked away, he took a good look at the village. Coincidentally, he met Sina's eyes a distance away. She nodded in approval and Maui gave her two thumbs up. Well, three if you count Mini Maui's. Maui took his hook and headed to the open field on the north side of the village. After all, he is a Motunui and he has a role to play.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for reading!

Just wanted to let you know that I have another Moana story called _A Tale of Wind and Sea._ Feel free to check it out and review it! I love hearing your opinions!

See you next time :)


	6. My Little Wanderer

**My Little Wanderer**

* * *

Moana paced in circles with her arms crossed and a slight frown. An occasional mumble, flicks of her hand and changes in her expression indicated she was deep in thought trying to solve an issue. Tui chuckled. Moana talks to herself when searching for answers. A behaviour both amusing and quite useful when you want to know what troubles her. From what he could catch, she was debating what would be the best way to teach the village how to sail or, as she and the demigod call it, wayfind. Since the day she came back from her epic journey she'd been talking about the wonders of traveling by sea. She had barely touched land and she was ready to jump back into the ocean. Tui sighed and wondered if he would have been the same if his love and curiosity for the ocean was encouraged.

Finally stepping into the scene unfolding in front of him, he touched his daughter's shoulder.

"Oh. Hey dad. Does... the council need me?"

"No. Can't a dad visit his own daughter whenever he wants?" He jokingly inquired.

Moana laughed. "Of course he can but when one is chief and the other is part of the village's council it's kinda hard to… you know."

"I know, I know." His eyes turned sad for a moment, a melancholy feeling washing over him. It felt like yesterday his daughter was just 5 years old, her responsibilities still way too far away. He use to wish to see her become a woman and chief but now… he calls himself a fool for wishing that. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't proud or happy. He is surrounded by the people he loves and the two women of his life, but Moana was growing so fast it was overwhelming. At times he was eager to see her bloom into one of the greatest chiefs ever and at times he just wanted to cuddle with the chubby, small Moana from his memories.

Coming back to reality, Tui asked what he already kind of knew. "Anyway, what's troubling you, my little wanderer?"

Moana arched an eyebrow. "Wanderer? How come you're calling me that after several months since my return?"

Tui pointed at the sand. An irregular and erratic path created by Moana's feet lied beneath them.

"Oh." She shrugged and smiled guiltily.

"So. Something wrong?"

Moana sighed. "Not wrong. It's just… I want everyone to know how _amazing_ it is to sail, explore the ocean and find new places. I'm trying to figure out how to carry out wayfinding lessons here in the lagoon and fitting them in our schedules."

Tui congratulated himself for his right guess. "I see."

Moana continued. "Ok. Tell me what you think. We have many canoes but they are for fishing and the spare ones are very large and won't work for early training. I was thinking of building more with Maui's help and a few of the villagers and use those for each shift."

Tui arched an eyebrow. "Shift?"

Moana slapped herself in the forehead. "Right. First things first. So, we are too many in the island and we all have duties so having a lesson for all of us at the same time is counterproductive. We can't have everyone leave their responsibilities aside for a poor, overcrowded class. To fix that, I was thinking of doing shifts. One day or two a week, a certain number of villagers from different roles, will attend the lessons on the beach for a couple of hours. We can create several groups and avoid any setbacks in fishing, reaping and other important jobs. Also, Maui and I will be the instructors and divide each group into two: I'll take the girls and he will take the boys."

Tui crossed his arms. "I thought you didn't discriminate by gender."

Moana quickly realized his misunderstanding. "Oh! No no. It's not because I think they will perform differently. Some lessons might need physical contact to correct postures and stuff like that and I thought the women of the village might prefer _me_ doing that than _Maui_."

Tui smiled and nodded approvingly, pleased with her reasoning. "Good thinking. Although I'm sure more than one lady might prefer Maui for those lessons, if you know what I mean."

Moana rolled her eyes and laughed. "I bet. If they are young and pretty, Maui won't mind either, if you know what I mean."

Tui suddenly frowned and remained silent for a few seconds. His eyes were distant as he thought of something.

Moana noticed the change. "Dad?"

Snapping back to reality, his frowned deepened and pointed at Moana with his finger. "Moana. You better be completely honest with me with what I'm about to ask you."

"O-of course." Moana stuttered.

"Did Maui do something to you or touched you inappropriately while you two were alone in the boat?"

Moana gaped in horror. "What!? No!"

"Moana." He threatened.

"I'm serious, dad! He did _nothing_. How could you think that!? He would never do that to me or any woman!"

"Do not underestimate men, Moana. Especially a man who was lonely for a thousand years. He is half human after all and has the _very same needs_ as any other mortal around you."

"Maybe, but you can't think the worst of everyone and assume those kind of things!" Moana fumed, her anger rising by the second.

"Hey, you can't blame a father for worrying about his daughter's well being. Demigod or not, I won't let _anyone_ treat you with disrespect and much less trying to take advantage of you."

Tui ran out of breath and his face twisted in anguish. His imagination could be wild sometimes and the images flashing in his mind were very painful.

Moana's face softened at the look of his hurting father. With great care and love, she took his hands. "You're right. I'm sorry I got mad... but trust me when I tell you that I'm not protecting him. He really did behave."

Tui took a deep breath and released it slowly, calming his boiling blood and watery eyes. "It's ok. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." He squeezed his daughter's hands back. "I'll… I'll speak to the council. I'm sure they will allow what you suggest about the lessons and the need for more boats. Your idea to make groups consisting of people of different roles is really clever. The gender divide is well based too. I'm sure they will approve. Even if they don't, I'll do my best to convince them but I don't think I'll have to." He kissed Moana's forehead. "Start with the preparations so they won't even think in refusing your proposal."

Before Tui could turn his back on her, she threw her arms around him. "I love you, dad."

Tui smiled and returned her hug. How did he ever wish to return to the past or jump to the future? The best moment to share his joy with Moana was today, not yesterday or tomorrow. It was the now that mattered.

"I love you too, Moana. My little wanderer."


	7. How Far Would You Go? - Part 1

**How Far Would You Go?**

 **Part 1**

* * *

Maui hummed and sang with the rhythm of his axe hitting the trunk of a large tree. Focused on his task and entranced with the beautiful sound of his own voice and the loud 'thump' of the wood, he failed to notice that Moana came to stand behind him.

"Wow. You really are fast. Usually, that would take 3 men the whole day. At this pace, you'll be done by noon." Moana complimented the demigod not to flatter, but because it was the truth.

Maui stood back to look at the tree that would become a canoe one day. Two scarfs at the bottom of his trunk would soon be connected a third one in between and force the strong wood to yield to its own weight.

"Gotta admit, I'm doing a pretty fine job here. Even if I say so myself." He flipped his hair back, proud of his undeniable efficiency.

Moana rolled her eyes. "Ok, lumberjack. When you're done with this one you can start looking for another tree to bring down." Three days ago, the council agreed to the terms she presented. They allowed more boats to be made and the lessons to be carried out when ready.

"Aye aye, Captain Curly. But after this big guy, I'm eating lunch. These muscles are not made out of air, you know?"

"Oof, I'm pretty hungry too actually. Join me for a bite in around…" She eyed his work on the tree. "An hour maybe?"

"An hour?" Maui then maneuvered the axe around, twisting it on his hand and twirling it around his limbs with incredible grace as if it was his Giant Hook. When he finished his espectacle by throwing the axe up in the air and catching it effortlessly, he posed in a boastful way. "Make it 30 minutes."

Moana chuckled. "Show off."

Maui shrugged. "So, is this lunch thing really happening or are you gonna stand me up again?"

Moana brought her hands up her face. "Ugh! I said I was sorry! I thought I had made clear I wanted to eat lunch in peace!"

Maui smiled. "Hey, hey. Relax, I was teasing. You always eat with the council to discuss matters. What's different today?"

"That's the thing. I feel like I'm letting my job consume all my time. I want some time for myself too... so today I'm announcing, not asking for permission or submitting it to vote, that I'll be missing a few lunch meetings occasionally."

Maui blinked. "You sure about that? What if they don't like it?"

Moana scoffed. "Well, it's their problem. There are council members that don't show up to half of these meetings and most just attend when there are matters that involve them. But I always have to be there no matter what." She crossed her arms like a child throwing a tantrum. "It's not fair. I should be allowed to skip one or two lunches. Besides…"

She left her sentence unfinished and Maui could tell she was upset about something… again. It was becoming more frequent to see her just kind of… annoyed. He put the axe away. "Besides?"

She sighed and stared at the line where the sky meets the sea. " I… miss being on the water. Feeling the wind on my face, the rocking of the boat, wayfinding and… being with you."

Maui stopped breathing for a second. His hands were suddenly too sweaty and he was lost of words.

Fortunately, Moana's gaze was fixed on the horizon and she continued. "Now that I'm chief, I simply can't take a canoe and sail away every time I want. I don't have time for anything actually. I can't even have lunch with my best friend."

Maui swept his forehead in relief at her answer but then swallowed hard. _Time_. A mortal problem. How is a demigod supposed to offer advice to a human about how to invest their limited time?

Moana finally looked at him. Her eyes watery. "I thought I wanted these lessons to make people understand what I feel when I'm out there. But... I'm not so sure anymore. I think... I just used that as an excuse to go back to the ocean." She blinked fast, trying to hold back the tears. "What if no one wants to explore and seek islands like I do? What if I'm trapped behind the reef again?" Her voice cracked before her sobs started. Hot tears started running down her face. "I'm scared, Maui."

Maui closed the space between them and covered her shoulders with his hands. "Mo, why didn't you tell me you were unhappy?"

Moana sniffed hard before answering. "I… didn't know I was… until now."

Maui and Moana's eyes met. "Maui, what do I do?"

Maui frowned. "You're asking the wrong person, Curly. You should ask someone else...like your father."

Her eyes widened. "My father? No! That'll break his heart!"

Maui thought for a second. "Your mom?"

"No, she'll tell me to talk to my dad, too." Her eyes watered once again as realization hit her. " _No one_ can know, Maui." She frantically cleaned her face with her hands and arms. "Promise me you won't tell _anyone_."

Maui shook his head and his arms. "No. Don't do it, Moana. If you keep it to yourself, it's going to eat you alive. Trust me. I don't want you living the rest of your life miserable."

"I won't. I swear. Just… don't say anything until I figure this out. Ok?" She pleaded.

Maui sighed in defeat. Her pain and devotion to her family and people were conflicted but at the same time, in a dysfunctional harmony. She was always placing everyone else before her and he was sure she was capable of sacrificing her own happiness for them. After all, she was ready to become chief without getting to know a whole world beyond the lagoon. If it wasn't for her island's inevitable demise, she would've never dared to go on such adventure.

"Ok. I promise. But please… don't take long."

Moana hugged her demigod friend with a sad smile on her face. "Thank you, Maui."

She ran back to her duties with such a reluctance that his heart ached.

He took the axe, resumed chopping down the tree and realized he had lost his appetite. A good thing really, because Moana didn't come back for lunch.

* * *

I just realized I haven't addressed any comments! How rude of me.

Thank you all for reading and especially to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate your comments and I love reading your thoughts.

I see a few of you think their romance is going way to slow. I understand how you feel because I was just a reader for a long time and I wanted things to speed up in many fanfictions but as an author, I now know why they take their sweet time. So, I'm sorry if the pace frustrates you. I hope I can come up with enough fluff to compensate you in the future.

I also noticed a couple of you are **really** enjoying it so far. It warms my heart to know that you are so excited about my story! I hope I can write up to your expectations and keep you interested.

Now, I wanted to explain something before moving on to the next couple of chapters. Everytime I open a new file and start writing one of these short stories, I just have a vague idea of what I want. I don't really have an ending or even a development planned ahead. Even the stories with several parts are not throughly thought, they just happen to extend and need a continuation. Anyway, my point to all this is that feel free to give me ideas for a short story. If I end up using it, I will give you credit, of course.

Well, enjoy this new 3 part story and please remember to review! Buh bye!


	8. How Far Would You Go? - Part 2

**How Far Would You Go?**

 **Part 2**

* * *

After Moana made Maui promise to keep such a secret from everyone, she completely changed. Instead of her usual assertive and charming self, she was acting way too joyful and enthusiastic about anything. Her forced smiled fools the ones who don't know her personally and her slightly higher pitched voice was barely noticeable. For anyone else except Maui (and probably her mother), she was bouncing in joy for whatever reason she could have. The demigod shook his head in disappointment. Were he and Miss Sina really the only ones who could tell the difference between Moana's fake smile and her true smile? Unbelievable.

He was tempted to take her somewhere private and talk about her recent confession: her fear of being trapped on Motunui. Or even worse: tell Miss Sina or Mister Tui about their daughter's concerns. Of course, he couldn't do any of that. He gave his word to keep his mouth shut and let her handle it, something he found very hard to do since Moana was clearly struggling more and more to keep her facade with each passing day. Moana dodged an arrow when Sina asked her what was going on. She cleverly came up with the idea that she was just very excited to start the wayfinding lessons. Sina bought her convincing story and smiled. Her father applauded her commitment and highly praised what a fine chief she was. Maui's heart squeezed at that. Geez, talking about rubbing salt in the wound.

Frustrated, Maui tried to distract himself by focusing on the task Moana assigned him: supervising the production of the new canoes.

A week went by and 5 trees were cut down to create the hulls of the canoes. The carving, polishing and painting for each one takes days if several people dedicate enough effort into it. What takes the longest time is the sennit, a rope-like cord made out of coconut fibers which can take weeks to soften and braid. That gives enough time for the sails to be done and ensemble the whole canoe in about a month.

A boat a month.

That means it would take 5 months until they can start their lessons. 5 months! Moana will pretend to be fine for that long!? Maui ran the palm of his hand over his face.

It's not like she doesn't want to lead. It's actually the opposite. She loves to be chief. She's proud of who she is and what she does. However, it's been months since she stepped on a boat. She misses the ocean and he's sure the ocean misses her. Poor Moana is clinging to the possibility that Motunui will go back to it's roots and become voyagers to sail once more. That way, she could have the best of both worlds: her people and a whole world to explore by sea.

That's the optimistic version.

Now, what's the worst that could happen? Motunui refuses to embrace voyaging and chooses to stay right where they are. Moana will have to respect their wishes and pick between two parts of her. Because Maui knows her well, she would definitely pick being chief and just like him, she'll be stuck on that island for a lifetime. That is what has her freaked out. That possibility of giving up a part of her for the other.

As he was inspecting the new coconut fibers in the process of softening, he saw Moana with the corner of his eye. She had bags under her eyes and her mask was slowly falling apart. He wasn't sure but he could tell she was skinnier than last week. Ever since she broke down, she began avoiding him and keeping him busy by sending villagers to ask for his assistance. Basically, they hadn't spoke or seen each other properly since that day so he failed to notice the changes before. Now, just a few meters away, it was clear as water: her health was deteriorating and she was blaming it on her "eagerness to start the lessons".

 _Enough._

He got a great amount of food, a blanket and a soft fabric to use a pillow and packed it all in a bag. He searched for a secluded high spot, hard to climb up and down, and left the supplies there. He flew around until he spotted Moana. In human form, he interrupted the conversation between her and one of the most respected council members.

"I'm deeply sorry but I must discuss a very urgent matter with Chief Moana. It might take long so please inform whoever might need her that she will not be available until further notice."

Moana arched an eyebrow confused. "If it's not that urgent, I would like to fini-"

"It's _highly urgent_ , chief."

The middle aged man with a long and serious face spoke before she could ask what the urgent matter was.

"Chief Moana, I must insist on behalf of Demigod Maui that you attend whatever it needs to be taken care of. We will continue our conversation another time."

Moana nodded apologetically. "Thank you."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Moana broke the silence. "You better have a good reason to interrupt an important member of the council in a private audience with the chief." She hissed.

"Actually, I do." Maui responded with no amusement in his voice. He was guiding her to the skirts of the small mountain he had picked.

"Well?" She rushed.

"Not here." Maui scanned the area, making sure no one was around. "Can you do me a favor?"

Moana sighed in exasperation. "What is it?"

"Don't scream."

The chief blinked. "Scream? What are you talk-whoa!"

Maui scooped her up, carrying her like a sack of coconuts under his arm as he climbed the wall of dirt and rocks with his free one. His abrupt actions brought a slight feeling of panic in her, but she tightly clung to his arm and waited for the ride to be over.

Once her feet touched solid ground again, her tongue reigned free. "What are you doing, Maui!? What is this about?"

He crossed his arms. "You."

Moana laughed in mockery. "I don't have time for this, ok? Take me down immediately!"

"Nope. Up here you're not my chief and you can't command me."

She made the best 'I can't believe you' face he had ever seen. "I have things to do and places to be. We'll talk later. Maybe. Now, let me go back."

Maui smiled arrogantly. "Sure. Go ahead. After all, you're free to go whenever you want." He gestured at vertical path of rocks he just climbed.

Moana walked over to edge of the slope they were on and eyed the distance between her and the ground. She turned to look at the confident demigod, waiting for her to reach the conclusion that descending by herself was suicide.

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Maui's smile widened. "Good." It quickly faded and transformed into a frown. "Because up here, you're my friend and you're going to listen to me, like it or not."

* * *

Thank you for reading and review!

Mimi: Creo q te gustaria mi otra historia de Moana: A Tale of Wind and Sea. Me gustaria escuchar tu opinion :)

PeaceBaby7: Thank you for your encouragement! Lots of love!

Skydrathik: I dont like short chapters either :P but they are nice to write and read. I read a very long fanfiction that had around 700 chapters and each one was of 100 words. No more, no less. It was incredible and frustrating at the same time! But at the end, it was worth it.


	9. How Far Would You Go? - Part 3

**How Far Would You Go?**

 **Part 3**

* * *

"I'm listening. Start talking so I can get out of here." Moana pressed.

Maui pointed at her. "First, you will eat and rest. After that, I'll give you a piece of my mind and just then I'll take you down."

Moana chuckled bitterly. "You're joking."

"Nope. I'm dead serious. You're not eating properly and you're exhausted, so chop chop! The sooner you start, the faster you can leave."

Moana opened her mouth but she couldn't articulate a proper argument. "I… I don't… the council… I can't simply..." She sighed in defeat and after a few seconds, sat on the ground.

Maui offered the bag he had prepared and Moana reluctantly took it. Her first bites were small and shy but she ended up devouring every bit of food in it. With her belly full, she succumbed to exhaustion in matter of minutes. Maui got as comfortable as possible and gladly waited for Moana to regain her strength.

The demigod's eyes traveled up and down the body of the fragile human the whole village calls Chief. So young to have such a title. So young to carry such a heavy burden. He shook his head in disbelief. Humans were weird creatures.

He didn't bother to count the hours she spent asleep. When Moana squirmed and groaned, he calculated she must has slept around 4 hours considering the position of the sun. After she lazily stretched her arms, she found Maui's eyes on her and looked away in shame.

"How long was I out?"

"Quite a while. Feeling better?"

"A lot better. Thank you." She grabbed a lock of her hair and absentmindedly played with it. "Did I really look that bad?"

"Enough for me to remind you of some basic human needs."

Moana dared to raise her eyes to meet his. "So… _really_ bad, huh?"

Maui closed the space between them "Yes." He took a deep breath, choosing his next words with care. "Please take care of yourself. Eat properly, sleep more than just a couple of hours a day, say 'no' once in awhile. You try so hard to live up to everyone's expectations, to be the perfect chief and perfect daughter. There's no such thing as perfect. Hell, not even the gods are. There's nothing wrong in wishing for something more or even something else than what is expected of you. Stop punishing yourself just because you feel guilty."

Moana blinked twice. "How… how did you know I was feeling guilty?"

Maui arched an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? I know you better than anyone. You feel guilty because you'd rather be out there in the sea than in your own homeland. Since you place yourself last in your list of priorities, you know that if the choice was put in front of you, you'd pick Motunui and that frightens you because that might become a reality in a not very far future. The stress of possibly having to give up your freedom to sail is starting to affect your appetite and sleep and is the reason why we're here. Did I miss anything?"

Moana was impressed. He really got everything right… except one thing. "It doesn't frighten me." She hugged her knees. "It scares the hell out of me."

Maui sat right next her. "Look, there's no way to know what will happen but whatever does happen, I'll be there with you. Let me tell you something: if there is one thing I've learned throughout all these years is that no one is in charge of my life and my happiness but me. That fate or destiny you mortals love to talk about is nothing but an idea you invented. If you feel like your place is in the water, then go to the water. Sure, your family and the rest of the village might be disappointed but is it really worth it make such a sacrifice just for their approval? Many can become chief of Motunui but only _you_ can stir your boat in the direction you want."

Moana remained silent, taking it all in. "But Maui, I feel like… I belong in the ocean and Motunui. How am I gonna choose if the day comes?"

"Well, let's hope it doesn't but I'm sure you'll know what's best for you. Just… pick whatever your heart tells you, not your brains."

Moana turned to look directly into his eyes."And… you'll stay with me? No matter what I pick?"

"Even if the whole world is against you. That is a promise. But don't worry, I'm sure they will all be happy to start voyaging again. They'd be crazy not to. Especially with such a great captain guiding them."

Moana smiled and rested her head in his shoulder. "Where would I be without you?"

Maui chuckled. "Heh, that's my line. And the answer would be: trapped in that freaking island."

They stretched their evening together as long as possible but they eventually had to leave their hiding spot and climb down when it became dark. Before they parted ways, Moana planted a slight kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Maui."

Taken aback by the sudden gesture, he slightly shook his head to snap out of his scrambled thoughts. "Uh, good night, Curly. Sleep tight. And I mean it."

"I will." She waved goodbye and ran back home.

When she was out of sight, Maui brought his hand up his face and noticed it was hot and the skin her lips had touched was tickling.

 _Oh boy, this could be a problem._

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review! Let me know if you have any ideas for a short story :)


	10. Calling Dibs

**Calling Dibs**

* * *

"Mo! Over here!"

Moana spotted Aka and raised her arm in acknowledgement.

"You actually made it! It's so good to see you, Moana." Akenehi hugged her tightly and the chief happily returned the gesture.

"I know. I'm sorry I have been so busy. I've missed you guys so much." She apologized.

Hemi squeezed her shoulder. "No worries, girl. Being Chief must be so tough and exhausting."

"Yeah, I feel tired just by thinking on everything you have to do."

"Oh, it's not _that_ bad." Moana shrugged. She didn't want to have all the attention on her or talk about the hardships of being chief. "So, what are you guys been up to?"

They all smiled and started rambling about their lives.

Moana missed this. She had neglected her friendships because she was always busy. Gossip wasn't exactly her thing but she adored her friends and wanted to spend time with them and talk about things she could only share with them.

Apparently, they went through a lot on the past few months. Aka was the disciple of one of the dancing teachers. She was aspiring in mastering different dance styles like hula and haka to entertain the whole village. She had always loved dancing and was considered the best dancer in the her generation.

Akenehi just started teaching young kids about music. She is a fine singer and loves children.

Celebrations and dance performances were always accompanied by music and songs so Aka and Akenehi were close.

Hemi wasn't so inclined for the arts. She was good at fishing and helped with the elaboration of traps and fishing nets.

"I have something else to tell you." Hemi smiled and bit her lip to contain herself and let the expectation build up.

"What is it?" Moana asked excited.

"Nahera presented many gifts to my parents the other night and our families gathered to talk."

Moana gasped and smiled in disbelief. "That means… did they…?"

Hemi squealed. "Yes! They all allowed it! We will get married!"

"No way!"

"Oh my goodness!"

Moana grabbed her hands. "That's wonderful news, Hemi! Congratulations!"

"Thank you! We just need your blessing and it will be official after the feast."

"But of course you have it! I'll make sure to have everything beautifully decorated and the best food just for you!"

"Thanks. I'm just _so_ happy."

They couldn't contain the need to plan Hemi's wedding. The flowers, the lights, the performances, the music, the food, their vows, her attire.

After daydreaming together how Hemi's wedding would be, Aka caught Moana's attention with a tap on her arm.

"So, talking about love birds: what's going on with you and Maui?"

Her curious friends moved closer.

Moana laughed. "What? Nothing is going on."

Aka snorted, not believing her words.

The chief rolled her eyes. "He is a _demigod,_ remember? Besides, he's far from being husband material."

"Who said anything about 'husband material'? Doesn't have to be serious to have some fun." She winked.

"Aka!" Moana always knew her friends were more liberal than her. She doesn't mind open minded perspectives but sometimes she would find her shy personality clash with their boldness.

Hemi intervened. "Mo, everytime I look at you together you're smiling or laughing."

"So? Maui's funny, I'll give you that, but that doesn't mean I have a _thing_ for him."

"Well, you should!" Said Akenehi. "He's _gorgeous_!"

Aka and Hemi nodded in sync. The former then got serious. "Look, if you are not interested, then let me go after him. I won't let such a specimen go to waste."

All eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Oh my! I knew you like him but I didn't know you were thinking of hooking up with Maui." Akenehi nudge Aka with her elbow.

Moana blinked twice. She shouldn't mind. She shouldn't care… but something was telling her to say 'no'. She had no claim on Maui and he was free to do what he wanted. So, why was she feeling so… conflicted?

 _What's wrong with me?_

Moana slightly shook her head to gain back her composure and smiled.

"You don't need my permission. Go ahead."

Aka wasn't so convinced. "Are you sure?"

 _No._

"Yes! Don't hold back."

Aka smiled from ear to ear. "Thanks, Mo!" She glanced at the sun. "Excuse me, girls. I'm going to practice... and then demigod hunting."

Hemi and Akenehi giggled and teased their friend before she left.

As Aka walked away, Moana felt as if she just did something she would regret later.

* * *

Some new characters! Ooff! Kinda nervous about that. Haven't decided how much they will appear in the future. Again, I don't plan much this short stories.

I did a little research and I found that many cultures in the Pacific were really open about their sexuality and marriage. Formal relationships were rare and usually marriages were celebrated, especially if they were for political reasons. Some cultures didn't celebrate unions at all, choosing to have multiple partners which were socially accepted.

Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. That's what I read from a few articles I found on the matter.

Thank you for reading! Review! I love reading your comments!


	11. Mr Coward

**Mr. Coward**

* * *

"Knock, knock." Moana tapped on the tree with her knuckles as she announced herself.

"Oh, hey! Didn't expect to see you around today." Maui straightened as Moana moved closer. "What can I do for Chief Messy Locks today?"

"I wanted to check the progress on the boats. I heard the sennit is going a little faster than we calculated." Moana stated proudly.

"They are actually. Soon they will be soft enough to braid."

"Wonderful! We'll be wayfinding again in no time." She rocked herself back and forth on her heels as she squealed.

"Excited are we?"

"Oh yes! Very." She touched the smooth surfaced of a recently polished hull. Her imagination brought images of villagers sailing in brand new canoes beyond the reef.

Maui chuckled and gave her a moment to savor the future memories. "So, now that you're here… I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure." Still entranced by the boat, she stepped on the tip of the prow and held the mast behind her as if imagining the wind on her face.

"Aka has been acting pretty funny. Care to tell me what's that about?"

As the mention of her friend's name, a memory crossed her mind in a flash.

 _Look, if you really not interested, then let me go after him._

Her grip on the mast slipped and she ended face flat on the sand.

"Whoa! You ok there?" Maui offered his hand but Moana got back on her feet in a jolt, spitting sand in the process.

"Funny? Funny how? What do you mean? I mean, she's a funny person but I guess you don't know her that well and maybe she seems funny to you as in _weird_ but it's actually her normal self and not as-"

Maui covered her mouth which actually covered her whole face considering his large hands.

"Stop talking. I mean _funny_ as in she is giving me presents out of the blue and "accidently" bumping into me every now and then. She's also getting touchy. I'm not an idiot. I know she's flirting with me and who can blame her?" He winked. "But why now? We haven't spoken since you introduced us months ago."

Moana poked his hand on top of her face to let him know she couldn't speak… or breathe.

Maui removed his hand as if her face was hot iron. "Oh, right! Sorry."

Free to talk again, she actually was speechless. She decided to act as if she didn't care. Because she didn't! Right? Pretending to be interested on the boat again, she turned her back on him.

"Oh. _That_. Well, she did mention that...um… she likes you."

Maui blinked. "She likes me? I'm not surprised by that..." He made his pecs dance making Moana roll her eyes. "but um... she does know I'm immortal right? I'm not exactly made to be a husband."

 _Thank you! Someone gets it!_

"Um… she's not exactly looking for a husband, if you know what I mean."

Maui raised his eyebrows in understanding. "Oh." Then his eyes went as plates and a smiled appeared on his lips. "Oh! Wow, you humans are becoming more open minded by the millennia!"

Maui rubbed his hands as if plotting something.

"Tempting... but I'll pass. Let her know that I'm not interested, 'kay?"

Moana crossed her arms. "Uh… 'let her know'? If you're going to reject her, do it yourself."

"Um.. you see. Since I was a traveler and didn't stay for long anywhere, I've never broken up with _anyone_. I just left."

"Who's 'they'?"

When Maui was about to answer Moana raised her hand to stop him.

"You know what? Doesn't matter. Don't say it outloud."

The demigod kept quiet as requested.

Moana fidgeted with her hair as she gathered courage to ask another question.

"Why are you not interested in Aka? If you don't mind me asking. She's pretty and nice"

Maui's voice took a more serious note. "Because this time _I am_ staying. I'm not sneaking away during the night or something like that. I don't want to ruin or complicate things here in Motonui."

"But.. are you sure you want to… um… you know…?" Moana's embarrassment was incredibly amusing. She brought the topic up and deserved to be mocked for putting herself in such situation. However, he bit his tongue and laughed internally.

"What? Stay celibate? Don't worry, Chief. I spent a thousand years secluded in a rocky island by myself. I think I can handle it."

Moana's face got as red as Heihei's comb.

"Oh, ok. Um… I think I've stayed here for too long. The boats are doing great! So, uh.. keep up the good work. Um… ok, bye!" She quickly started back the way she came from.

"Bye, Princess." The man sang at her disappearing form.

Maui shook his head as he got back to what he was doing before she appeared when the Chief's distant voice reached him.

"And talk to Aka, you coward!"

He sighed.

 _Darn it._


	12. Can't Teach a Crab to Walk Straight

**Can't Teach a Crab to Walk Straight**

* * *

"Maui, how exactly did you ripped Tamatoa's leg off?"

The demigod turned to look at the long haired chief in front of him holding her bowl and raising an eyebrow in curiosity. He swallowed the mouthful of food and smiled wide.

"Glad you ask. It's a _great_ story. Especially since _I'm_ the protagonist of such an awesome tale." His chest swelled in pride and his voice rang with confidence. They were having lunch together more frequently since Moana asked to have her meal times back. Occasionally, she would request a story from him and for an egomaniac like him, it wasn't hard to comply. Moana scooched closer to urge his friend to tell the story.

Maui felt like he was talking to a small girl… well, _smaller_. He sat upright and put away his food to free his hands. He loves to make dramatic gestures along the way.

 _Many years ago, a couple of thousands to be less vague, a young and gorgeous demigod sailed and flew and walked long distances looking for something. Something he heard the mortals love. Something so valuable that Maui knew they would adore him if he could offer them enough. The problem was that it was hard to obtain. It could only be found in small pieces in the earth or seabed. If you are lucky enough, you could stumble upon a pebble size piece._

 _After some time, Maui gave up. Even if he found this precious objects, a pebble would not impress the humans. He needed lots and lots of it and hoarding millions of tiny rocks was not appealing._

 _Just when he was about to forget about his quest, he heard a rumor. A rumor that spoke of a giant Coconut Crab that had a mountain of beautiful, sparkly and shiny treasure in Lalotai._

 _Maui rubbed his hands in delight. He was back on the game and stealing from a crab would be a piece of cake. He took his hook and headed for Lalotai._

"Wait." Moana interrupted. "You already knew where the entrance was?"

"Of course I did. I went there a couple of times before I met Tamatoa."

"I see… and why are you referring to yourself in third person?"

"Because it sounds cooler that way. Now, be quiet."

Maui breathed in and resumed his story.

 _When Maui reached Tamatoa's lair, he gasped in awe. His collection was impressive, filled with not just precious jewels but with rare objects as well. He naively thought the dumb crab had left his wealth unprotected (like some silly girl I know) and filled his pockets with it._

Moana laughed. "You don't have pockets, Maui."

"Ugh, for the love of-! Haven't you _ever_ listened to heroic tales before? It's a figure of speech!"

Moana giggled again. "I'm teasing you! Now, keep going. Things are getting interesting."

Maui rolled his eyes and continued.

 _Tamatoa caught the thief and hissed in anger but it didn't last long when he realized he could acquire a new trophy: the demigod's magical fishhook. Maui fought with bravery and tenacity but soon was overwhelmed by the greed of his enemy. Caught between a crabby foot and the wall, Maui watched in horror as Tamatoa laughed in victory with his weapon in pincer. Maui refused to let it end like that so he grabbed Tamatoa's leg and twisted it. In pain, the crab let go of Maui's hook and instinctively pull back his hurt limb but Maui hold it tight and did a pull of his own. With a grotesque crunching sound, Maui felt the piece of shell and meat become lighter. He threw it aside, took his hook and a bunch of the treasure to return safely to the world of the mortals._

 _The end._

Moana blinked twice. "Wow… that was actually more graphic than expected. No wonder the kids don't know the story."

Maui shrugged. "Yeah, I might have given too many details the first time I told this one."

Moana arched an eyebrow and smiled. "You were basically the bad guy from Tamatoa's perspective. You know that, right?"

"Bah. It's in the past now. Hopefully, we'll never see him again."

A question popped into the girl's head. "So… I'm guessing the gold and jewels didn't help much with the humans...?"

The demigod sighed. "Nope. In fact, it gave place to greed, conflicts and trouble. That's why I never returned to that dumb-dumb's lair for more."

Moana bit her lip. She didn't mean sour their lunch and wanted to cheer the mood up again but suddenly a hand ruffled her hair in every direction as she was deep in thought.

"What are you sulking for?" The bulky man laughed. "As long as I have you, it's all I need."

Moana widened her eyes and blinked. "Me?"

Maui's heart stopped for a second. "Er… I meant 'you' as in 'all of you'! Yes! You know, Motunui. All of... uh, the villagers."

Moana sighed in relief. How silly of her to misinterpret his words like that. "You will always be welcomed here, Maui. And you don't need to battle monsters, pull islands out of the sea or bring mountains of gold to be so."

The happiness it brings to hear those words always warms his heart in a way he could never describe. "I know. Thank you."

"~You're welcome.~" The chief sang as she fixed her hair. "Now, how exactly do you pull islands out of the sea?"

"Well, I'm _really_ glad you asked that... but that is a story for another day." He said and ruffled her hair once more. Her complaints were unheard since he was quietly appreciating the current luxury of enjoying good food with friends in a place he called home.

Motunui might not become his most exciting story, but it was already his favorite of all.

* * *

Thank you all my readers and reviewers! I send you my most kind regards and love. Please do keep reading and reviewing :D


	13. My Lovely Bane

**My Lovely Bane**

* * *

"Hey, Maui."

The demigod couldn't help but cringe. He slowly turned to find Aka walking towards him with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh. Hey, Aka."

She smiled sweetly. "Long time no see."

Maui arched an eyebrow. "We saw each other yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that one."

Aka feign innocence. "Is that so? Sorry, I _so_ look forward to see you that I lose track of time."

Maui resisted to urge to roll his eyes. _Did I sound so stupid when I courted women before?_

Everything that comes out of her mouth sounds so cheesy and unnatural it makes his skin crawl.

"Ok, look. We have to talk."

Those words seemed to snap out of her act because her face lost all trace of flirtation.

"Sure. What is it?"

Maui swallowed at the change of tone in her voice from bubbly to worry.

"I'm not good at this so I'll just spit it out. You're beautiful and great but I'm not interested in... whatever it is you want. So, if we could just be friends and drop…" He gestured the space between them with his hands. " _this_ … that'd be awesome."

Aka blinked twice and then started laughing and shaking her head. Maui stared at Aka, confused at her reaction.

 _She gets rejected and laughs it off?_

Honestly, his pride was a little hurt. To be rejected by him, a demigod, a living legend, the most good looking man in the whole world… you would _at least_ expect a tear or two... or a river in his case.

"I'm sorry. I guess I took the wrong approach. Let me be more direct then. I like you." She scanned him with her eyes starting on his feet and moving slowly up to his eyes. She shamelessly paused for a better inspection a couple of times on her way. "A lot."

If Maui was a couple of thousand years younger, he would be blushing furiously. This gal has guts and that used to be a 'wow' factor for Maui. _Used to._ He felt sad and proud at the same time when he realized how years have changed him.

Maui cleared his throat. "I'm really flattered, but as I said: not interested."

Before he could walk away, Aka closed the space between them, blocking his way. "Why not?" Aka wasn't giving up.

A sigh escaped his lips. "I don't want to complicate things here."

"Here?"

"Yes. _Here_. Motunui."

"And how would I complicate things?"

"C'mon, kid. It's not that hard!"

Aka shrugged with an innocent smile on her face. Whether she was faking it or was really asking for an explanation he wasn't sure, but he was eager to end the conversation.

"What if someone finds out?"

"We'll be careful."

"What if you end up pregnant?"

"We'll be _careful_." She repeated.

"What if you end up falling for me?"

Aka spat a laugh.

Mini Maui jumped in awe and then walked offended to Maui's back.

 _I agree little dude. Ouch._

"Sorry. Not gonna happen. You're not my type."

Maui wanted to spite her back the way she just did to him.

"Well, for the record, you're not my type either."

His words had the opposite effect.

"See! It's perfect! We don't have to worry about feelings."

 _Shit_.

"Ok. Stop! This is not happening. Period."

Aka sighed in defeat. "Ok. Fine. It's not happening. But then at least let's talk about the _real_ reason you're throwing away my deal."

Maui was taken aback.

"Real reason? What are you talking about?"

Aka crossed her arms. "Moana."

It was Maui's turn to laugh. "Did a coconut fell on your head or something?"

Aka rolled her eyes and urged him for a serious answer.

He simply shook his head, not understanding what she wanted.

"Oh, c'mon. It's not that hard." Maui mentally gave her kudos for using his own words against him. "You know what I mean."

Unamused, he raised his eyebrows. "Enlight me."

"You like Moana. Maybe even love her."

Maui's eyes almost fall out of his sockets. "What!? Where did you get that idea?"

"Uh, I have eyes and ears. I'm one of Moana's best friends. And as you can probably guess, I've been around many men. I think I know enough to read you guys like an open book."

"Pff! We get along pretty well. That's it. It proves nothing."

"Too well. If you were human, I'm sure Moana would go head over heels for you at some point."

That really took a hit on Maui. Did Aka mean that being a demigod is the only obstacle between them? Would Moana really fall for him even as a demigod? How different would their lives be if he was human?

Maui shook his head. _Why am I asking myself that? I don't love her. I can't love her. I can't have Moana._

Aka could see his disorientation and internal struggle.

"I think you know it but you're in denial." Aka added. "I'm not saying you should tell her or not. That immortal and mortal issue is not something I can give advice on. It's your choice what to do with your feelings towards her."

Maui, speechless, raised his eyes to meet hers. Despite being a timeless demigod, Aka felt like she was looking through the eyes of a child. A lost and hurting child.

"If you choose to keep them to yourself, trust me: they will rip you apart piece by piece unless you have an escape." She lowered her gaze as memories flooded her mind.

Maui somehow felt she was speaking out of experience and trying to save him from the same pain.

Aka raised her eyes back up again, faking to be her usual self with a sad smile. "I can be that escape. So, this is what I'm offering you right now: when you feel you can't handle it, come find me."

Maui just stood there, not knowing what to say or do. Thank her? Say yes? Say no? Tell her she's crazy? Tell her she's right?

"You don't have to answer right now." She raised her eyes to look at the sun.

"I gotta go. Think about it."

And she was gone.

Maui stood there for who knows how long. Time went flying as his hopes and desires fought with reason and logic.

When the truth revealed itself, it came crashing like a mountain. He took his hook, flew up high where no human could find him and wept like a baby. It was clear as water now.

He loved her.

Moana was the source of all his joy and all his despair bundled up in a tiny mortal with bronze skin and messy hair.

 _Mortal_.

That damn word.

Fleeting. Ephemeral. Brief. Short-lived. Unenduring. Fugacious.

That was Moana. That was what that damn word did to her.

No.

 _Immortal_.

Eternal. Constant. Permanent. Deathless. Timeless. Everlasting.

That was him. That was what that vile word did to him.

Neither of them is a curse by itself. The curse was to not share it with anyone else.

He was cursed to the bone. It came with loneliness and sorrow, emotions too horrible for the cheery curly chief he knows.

Maui made a choice. He will carry the burden all by himself. Moana will not, as long she lives, fall into the curse too. She can find her true love, have a family and be happy to the end of her days.

He looked down at Motunui, determined to keep his resolve.

He has to let her go.

The next time he saw her, he realized it was not going to be that easy.


	14. Selfishly Selfless

**Selfishly Selfless**

* * *

"Hey, Maui."

His skin shivered at his name being called by _her_. If he wasn't immortal, he'd be sure he died for a second there when his heart stopped beating. He swallowed his nervousness with great effort and turned to face Moana.

 _Play it cool._

"Hey, Chief. What brings you here?"

Moana beamed. "How is the sennit doing? Is it braid yet? Do you need more help? Whatever you need, just name it."

 _A kiss._

He shook his head at the random and bold thought.

"Oh, uh… I think we got it under control. The ladies here are very talented." He gestured at the group of several women, old and young, braiding with swift fingers the fibers Maui had previously beaten. The ladies giggled at Maui's compliment and waved at Moana. She waved back enthusiastically as the demigod continued. "In a week and a half we'll have enough sennit for 5 new canoes. Then you can finally start the wayfinding lessons."

They started to walk aimlessly by the beach to leave the honorifics behind with the villagers.

"The ocean must be excited to have so many people sailing her waves."

"I bet she is. Oh, I can't wait! After Hemi's wedding I'll start with the preparations and testing the new canoes, rearranging my duties to fit the lessons into my schedule…"

Her excitement was contagious and Maui was soon smiling and laughing with her, forgetting he was supposed to act natural. But then he realized, this was natural.

He always feels like himself around her. No hero nonsense, no demigod perfection… It was a bliss. One of the many reasons he found her unique. Of all the few deep bonds he ever built through his long life, the one he shares with Moana right now has been, by far, the most meaningful. Friends, lovers, companions and rivals of the past were based on _what_ he is, what he represents: bravery, heroism, strength, good looks. Moana appreciates him for _who_ he is:

Maui.

She said it herself on the boat. Hook or no hook, he is Maui.

No one bothered to look beyond his godly powers and superhuman abilities. Everyone ignored the human side of him.

But not her.

He remembered how close they were that time and his heart skipped a beat.

 _Oh boy… I have it bad, don't I?_

"...ui…."

 _You promised, Maui. Let her go._

"Maui…"

 _But… how am I supposed to deal with her future husband? Oh god, how am I supposed to deal with her kids!?_

"...llo?... Maui?"

 _I'll have to see her age… How am I supposed to live after she dies!?_

"...tunui to Maui…"

 _She will die eventually. Doesn't matter if I let her go or not. Maybe we could really be..._

"Maui!"

A sharp pain cutted his thought short. Moana had jumped to reach his face and scream directly into his ear to get his attention.

"Since when do you space out?" She fumed.

Maui rubbed the side of his head to ease the uncomfortable high pitch ringing inside.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if there is something you want."

Maui blinked. "Something I want?"

Moana smiled. "Yeah, I mean. You have helped me… _us_ so much that I want to thank you properly."

Maui was speechless. "Uh…"

"How about a whole holiday dedicated to you? Oh! Maybe a statue? As large as your greatness… or ego, whichever is bigger. How about a feast? We could serve your favorite meals."

As Moana listed her ideas, Maui felt a pit in his stomach. Here she was, thinking how to make him happy and feel appreciated while he was plotting something selfish. That fact alone made him unworthy of her already. As much he would _love_ to hold her, it was not meant to be.

He mentally sighed and decided to focus on her question.

 _What do I want? Besides Moana of course._

All of her ideas sound like something he would've love just to feel greater and more awesome. Ever since he came to Motunui, he found those things less and less important, so right now, he couldn't care less about his options.

He faked a smile and ruffled her hair. "The feast sounds delicious, Chief Frizzles, although unnecessary. I don't need anything, Mo."

"Nonsense!" She said behind a curtain of heavy curls. "Motunui shall have a feast once every year in Maui's honor!" Moana finally emerged from the hair jungle. "Any date in mind?"

"Not really. After some time, I stopped keeping track of dates."

Moana mentally agreed remembering their little conflict back then.

"Would you do me the honor?" Maui asked in a gentlemanly manner.

Moana remained silent as she thought.

"November 24rd."

"Oh. Does it have any special meaning?"

Moana smiled at look at him in the eye. "It does. It's the day we met."

That magical warmth spread around his body again. She was making this 'letting go' plan really hard.

"I like it. A feast on the 24th of November."

"Great. Were still a few months away but I'll send the main cook to your hut in a few weeks. Tell her about every dish you would like to eat. Don't hold back."

"Yes, Chief."

When he thought she couldn't get any more irresistible, she pulled his arm to bring his cheek down enough for her to kiss.

"Thank you. The canoes are going to be perfect and the feast will live up to your work. See you around."

They bid their farewells and Maui found it hard to focus again on any task, so he dismissed himself early.

In a few months they will celebrate their friendship anniversary. A whole year. Unbelieveable! How many of these will he have to endure living close to her but not able to _be_ with her?

Maui let his body fall and stretch on the sand. Forget about monsters or saving the world. _This_ will be his most difficult task ever.

He sighed. "And my demigod powers are useless this time. Che hoo?"

* * *

Skydrathik: I'm so glad I made you laugh! I was worried it wouldn't be as funny as I hoped it'd be.

InuBunnygirl: I wanted to write Tamatoa's chapter for so long. Thank you for reading it and I'm happy you enjoyed it. Oh, and I didn't that was angsty. Didn't even know there's a whole category for that! XD

PeaceBaby7: Thank god you think that way. I want to portray the characters just as they would in the movie. Out of character stories bother me a bit and I do want to stick to their true personalities. Although Maui is immature in some aspects, I think he must have dealt with pretty rough situations in the past that molded him to who he is today. Regarding the 'A Tale of Sea and Wind' connection you mentioned: the story is not really connected to my one shot but I love the fact that you came up with that! I might consider writing a long version so thank you for finding a possible new fic for the future.

5dreamcatcher: I love that you loved it!

Thank you all for reading!


	15. On the Rocks

**On the Rocks**

* * *

The next few weeks were torture for the poor demigod. His mind would fight the physical and emotional attraction as hard as it could to no avail. His heart would race when looking at her, his hands would turn sweaty and slippery and his thoughts sometimes would even wander to forbidden places. He tried to distract himself with work and limiting his contact with the chief as much as possible. Fortunately, she was highly occupied testing the new canoes, planning the wayfinding lessons and Hemi's wedding to notice. The few moments they interacted carried a strange combination of stress and happiness. Maui felt like he was a hundred years old again.

When everyone was summoned for the wedding, Maui had no choice but to leave his duties and be social. After all, they personally asked for his attendance and blessing.

Moana said the words that unite two people for life and he gave his blessing as promised. With nothing more on the schedule, the party started. Food, drinks, performances, speeches and silly games soon had everyone enjoying themselves.

Then it happened. Aka's performance mesmerized everyone as her body moved with outstanding grace and femininity. No wonder she was popular among the male and the envy of many females. Every guest applauded with energy as she bowed and greeted the couple afterwards.

He thought it was his imagination at first but Maui was almost sure something was a bit off with her. He followed her with his eyes and witnessed something he didn't expect. Aka's hand reached for a big jug of some liqueur and with quiet and swift steps she was gone.

Maui made sure no one was looking his way and followed her shadow.

* * *

Aka was cleverly hidden and it took him several minutes to find her. She was on top of a big rock shamelessly drinking the whole jug in big and very unladylike gulps.

"You don't plan on drinking the whole thing are you? I don't know what it is but it smells quite strong."

She dried her mouth with her forearm."I do plan on drinking it all. And yes, it is pretty strong." She drank.

"Ok. I'm usually _not_ the responsible adult but I think I'll have to step up in this case and tell you to stop."

"Please!" She spat in anger. "Like you've never drowned your misery in alcohol."

"Oh, I have! But I'm immortal. Worst case scenario, I suffer from a terrible hangover. But you? You can die, Aka!"

"I can handle it." He didn't know if her confidence was genuine or boosted by whatever she was drinking. "Now, why are you here? Finally looking for some action?"

He was caught off guard by her vulgar question. "No. I was concerned about you."

"What a gentleman." She mocked.

 _The alcohol doesn't just make her cocky, it worsens her attitude too, apparently._

An awkward silence followed. The distant sound of the celebration was the only thing keeping them from complete quite.

Maui considered his options: going home for the night, sticking around Aka or going back to the party. None of them were appealing but he was genuinely concerned for her well being so he sat on a rock opposite to her, giving him a clear view of her sad face.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. It's my best friend's wedding. I'm thrilled to see her so happy with… Nahera."

The expression in her face told him everything he needed to know.

Aka saw the pity in his eyes and bitterly scoffed. "Don't bother feeling sorry for me. You're in the same track. How's that working out for you, by the way?"

Maui looked away, refusing to see her 'I told you so' face. "I'll be fine."

"Not as easy as you thought, huh?"

He didn't respond. He remained quiet as she kept drinking until the party died down. When she was done with the jug, she dropped it next to her and waited for the booze to take effect.

A few minutes later, Maui discovered what type of drunk Aka was.

"You know, I've seen Moana naked. I could totally tell you about it if you just…"

 ***hic***

"...spend a week with me."

"No thanks." Maui rubbed his eyes with the tip of his fingers.

 _How did I end up taking care of such a needy, drunk woman?_

"Two nights." She bargained.

"No."

"One night."

"Nope."

"10 minutes?"

He raised an eyebrow.

She wiggled hers.

* * *

The lights were out and the celebration was long over when exhaustion and dizziness caught up with her and she was barely fighting slumber.

"Oh, Maui." She yawned and smiled. "I can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?" He asked uninterested for he thought it was a drunk girl's nonsense.

"For your will to break."


	16. Who Says Immortals Don't Go to Heaven?

**Who Says Immortals Don't Go to Heaven?**

* * *

The group of little monsters clinged to his legs and climbed his body and pulled his hair.

"Ouch, careful!" He pleaded as he grabbed the boy messing with his long black curls.

A small little girl hidden behind a tree eyed Maui with shyness and caution while the rest of the kids assaulted him. One of them climbed to his shoulders and lost his balance. Before he would dangerously impact with the ground head on first, the demigod caught him by a foot. The boy and his two friends found it hilarious and tried the same stunt.

"No no no no! This is not funny! Cut it out!"

He started snatching them fast to prevent any potential severe head injuries.

Tightly wrapped under Maui's arm, one of the boys spotted Mini Maui on his pec. The boy innocently tried to touch the ink figure but was astounded when he moved out of his finger's way. He tried to poke it again and again and again but Mini Maui wasn't too fond of being touched. Frustrated, the boy smashed his open palm against Maui's skin, slapping the area where Mini Maui stood a second ago.

"Ah! Don't do that!"

"Bu he won't stay still…" He complained.

"Huh?"

Maui inspected his chest and found Mini Maui panicking and pointing at the boy with fear.

"Oh. That's Mini Maui. You know, he has feelings too so I would appreciate if you could stop tormenting him."

The boy pouted. "But I wanna touch him."

Mini Maui crossed his arms, stomped his foot and shook his head to let him know he wasn't allowing any touching.

"Sorry kid. No can do."

His face fell and he went limp under Maui's arm. If there's something Maui hates, is disappointing his fans. He quickly thought of something to make it right.

"You know, you can't touch him… but he and I make a great team when telling stories. You wanna hear one?"

The three boys gasped in excitement and began shouting the titles of their favorite tales from his adventures.

"Mini Maui?" Maui consulted with his ink friend. Mini Maui gave a thumbs up and nodded.

Once they were all seated on the grass, he remembered the girl a few meters away. Each boy wanted a different story so he decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"Hey, guys. Remember: ladies first."

Maui walked over to the girl who blushed and faced away in embarrassment.

"Hey there. Would you like to hear a story?" He offered his hand.

She nodded once and slowly took it. Back with the group, Maui asked her what story she would like to hear. To his delight, she requested the one where Moana and Maui restored the heart of Te Fiti.

He cleared his throat and began his tale.

His words were enriched with Mini Maui and his other tattoos' play. The children were amazed how the art on his skin changed like magic before their own eyes. They got even more excited when Mini Moana joined.

Mini Maui and Mini Moana played every bit of their real adventure. Tamatoa, the Kakamora, even Heihei made an appearance and made the kids laugh, frown, worry and cheer.

Then he got to the part where he abandoned her. He swallowed and told his shameful act of cowardice as emotionless as possible.

"After I was gone, Moana's grandmother, Tala, appeared before her and gave her the courage she needed."

"What did she tell her?" The girl asked.

Maui never knew exactly what happened while he was gone. He opened his mouth to apologize but was interrupted before he could speak.

"She reminded who I was." They all turned to see who answered. "and to listen to the voice inside me."

The children gasped. "Chief Moana!"

She came closer to greet each one of them. "Hey everyone. Mind if I join?"

The new addition to the audience made him nervous and having her full attention on him made his heart race. Despite that, her sweet smile and encouragement kept him going.

The final battle came and the little mortals clinged to Moana for comfort as a creepy Te Ka attacked Mini Maui and Mini Moana.

When the enemy became Te Fiti, the young audience jumped in victory. The story ended with Mini Maui and Mini Moana embracing each other more dramatically than the actual version. Maui sent a discreet glare and a shake of his pec to Mini Maui as a reprimand but the little guy just shrugged in apologize.

They all applauded and asked for more, including Moana. Maui happily obliged, somehow wanting to impress her even more.

After one story for each little fella, they called it a day just in time for their parents to fetch them.

They waved goodbye and kindly thanked Maui.

"I think you made their week. No, probably their year, Maui."

"How about their whole lives?" He joked.

She laughed and nudged him. "I'm serious. You were great. You even kept them from breaking their necks."

Maui nodded as he remembered the mess from earlier when he realized something.

"Wait… you were there?"

Moana clicked her tongue at her mistake.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure you were going to be fine. Sorry for doubting you."

He shrugged. "Don't sweat it. I wouldn't trust me with kids either."

"It actually looks like you could make a living out of babysitting. Who knows? Maybe you'll even care for my kids one day." She laughed.

Maui laughed clumsily trying to hide the pit that formed in his stomach. He retired for the day and isolated himself in his hut.

Maybe Aka was wrong. Maybe not even as human Moana would ever get to love him. She visualized her future with kids and a human husband with no effort while he struggles every single day trying not to imagine how would their lives be together. Having children, growing old together, feel connected emotionally and physically, share their lives until death 'do us apart'.

As demigod, he can't offer any of that.

A family? Children? Out of the question. Mortal or immortal, it would be too painful for him. Mortality would allow them to enjoy their short life to the fullest but he would have to bury them someday, along with Moana. Immortality would give them a whole new world to explore without being bound to time but it would come with a price: love. They would suffer just as he is.

Growing old together? Obviously not happening.

Become one in soul and body? Not a chance. Moana deserves a full loving husband who will provide everything she deserves for life, not an immature, horny lover.

He sighed. He was tired. The strength he needed to fight depression was gone because of all the emotional exertion of the past weeks. Tears were threatening to roll down and a knot tightened in his throat. It was too much to cope with… at least by himself.

With dashing strides, he took his hook, crawled to the village and snuck into someone's window.

For the first time in over a thousand years, he remembered what dying felt like.

* * *

Yummycherry96: Oh wow! Your comments are making me blush! Thank you _so_ much! I thrilled to know you're enjoying my story 3

Unidentified Guest: Thank you for reading! I'm sorry to say romance between Moana and Maui is still a little far down the road. I like slow and steady love :3

SectumSemprae: Will Moana find out? We shall see O: Thank you for reading!

InuBunnygirl: I guess it's pretty clear now he's not getting out of 'this one'.

Thay: I don't speak portuguese but my spanish skills are enough to understand your comment. Happy to see you're curious about the development :D I promise to update as fast as I can! Obrigado pela leitura! (I hope google translate is not betraying me)


	17. The Race

**The Race**

* * *

If he knew how alleviating it was gonna be, he would've accepted Aka's comfort from the moment she offered it. He was in a great mood, his anxiety was gone and even though he still loved Moana, her presence no longer brought a feeling of melancholy. As Aka said, the lack of depth in their relationship was the key of their chemistry. They spend their days normally and by night they would meet in their spot in the jungle. No one knows and no one should find out. Especially Moana.

Shortly after the wedding, the boats were done and many brave villagers requested to be taught. Their chief was delighted and did her best to keep them interested. To his relief, many shared her enthusiasm for exploring beyond Motunui's coral boundaries and for the last few weeks, their wayfinding students progressed enormously. Moana was as happy as she could be, he was able to release all his stress and Aka was comforting her own broken heart. Everything was great and it was just getting better.

"A race?"

"Yep! My students want to race yours. Just a few laps inside the reef. How's that sound?"

Maui finds competitions incredibly fun and he loves to gloat and brag when he is the winner.

"You're on, Curly."

Though it was composed of complete non experts, everyone excitedly cheered and laughed at the anticlimactic races.

Maui fumed when the battle of the sexes ended at the women's favor and decided to settle things personally.

"Chief Moana, I challenge you to race me. One lap around Motunui." The boys raised their arms and fiercely yelled but the ladies were not intimidated and encouraged Moana to accept.

She gladly did.

With sails tied to their posts and wayfinders in position, the drum gave the signal to the eager racers.

Moana had a great start but her lack of practice and little experience cut her advantage short and Maui catched up to her in no time. She held her ground as hard as she could but Maui blew her a kiss goodbye as her canoe was left behind. Even if the kiss held a meaning of mockery and not affection, his heart skipped a beat the moment he realized what he had done. Losing focus, he missed the moment his canoe was returning to the windward side of the island and his sail shifted violently hitting him in the head. He lost balance and fell into the water with a big splash. A second later, Moana passed him as she blew her own kiss and charmingly waved goodbye.

He cursed under his breath and swam hastily back to his canoe but it was too late. The girls were celebrating by the time he got back.

As a good loser, he shook the chief's hand and congratulated her for her superior wayfinding skills.

In the evening, he just wanted to find Aka and get Moana out of his flustered head and heart. Out of sympathy (or selfishness, who knows?) she met him earlier than usual. They discreetly sneaked away and headed towards their hideout.

"Did you let her win? Cause if you did, I'll punch you."

She wasn't taking the lessons but the rumor spread quickly and many villagers came to witness their race.

He sighed. "I didn't. I… lost focus and got knocked out of the boat."

She arched an eyebrow and smiled devilishly. "Sailing while checking her out was not a good idea."

He wasn't going to correct her this time. She would laugh at him if she knew a silly blown kiss triggered everything.

Just as he finished his thought, a very familiar voice called his name. He stopped to carefully assess if he was imagining things. A second call cleared his doubts and he froze at the proximity of the source.

Out of panic, he pushed Aka harder than necessary against the dense vegetation, effectively hiding her… if she remains quiet and still.

"There you are!"

"H-hey! Mo! Haha. You were looking for me?"

"I wanted to check on you. That was quite a hit you got back there. Are you ok?"

"Of course. Demigod. Immortal. Remember?"

Moana laughed softly. "Yeah, I know. I was just… making sure. Mom is preparing dinner. You wanna join?"

Maui scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, uh sorry. I already ate. Is the invitation still on for tomorrow?"

Moana placed her hands on her hips. "Uh, it's always 'on'. You're welcomed anytime."

They both smile and remained quiet for a few seconds as they stare into each other's eyes. A sudden kick to his ankle broke his trance first and he remembered the poor woman hidden uncomfortably among plants.

"Well, uh. Good race! You better be ready cause I'm planning a rematch."

"Bring it! My girls and I are always ready." She started back to where she came from. "See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

He stared at the path where she just stood, as his smile slowly disappears. A rustle caught his attention and he helped Aka back on her feet. She noticed his pained expression.

"Having second thoughts?"

Maui met her eyes for a second before turning away.

"I need this more than ever." He solemnly confessed.

Aka touched his shoulder in understanding and compassion. The sudden contact shifted something inside Maui and with a swift movement, he took Aka under his arm and ran into the night.

* * *

Uff! Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. Life likes to get in my way. Work, studies, family matters... I'm starting to become a great juggler! Sort of... Anyways, thanks for reading!


	18. Fear

**Fear**

* * *

"There you go! Good job!" Moana high fived the young woman who successfully sailed beyond the reef and back without any assistance. Her students were fast learners and she was more than pleased with the results of her lessons. They were gaining confidence and becoming more skillful every day they practiced.

Moana sighed happily. In no time, they will be ready to sail the ocean in open waters and explore unknown lands.

She took a peek at Maui's side of the beach. His students were equally skilled but stronger than her girls. They took longer in learning the basics knots and techniques which is why they lost the race a few weeks ago. However, their strength and endurance gave them an advantage in advance sailing. They could do sharper turns and handle strong winds and currents with ease.

Moana smiled. Their diverse strengths and weaknesses were actually a good thing. She remembered her own struggles while learning wayfinding.

Maui is a great teacher and taught her well despite his initial refusal to do so. She was sure he was doing the same great job with the Motunui men. She was excited knowing the very same knowledge she learned was being passed to future wayfinders who will pass it on to their children and so on.

A 'thank you' would never cut it. She already owed Maui so much. He had no obligation to stay in Motunui but to this day, he does his best for all of them and her. Her gratitude will keep growing as well as her debt.

That reminded her of the feast she promised in his honor.

 _I haven't sent the cook!_

She made a mental note to send her tomorrow. Time was still on her side but a little too much planning ahead was preferable.

After the boats were back on their places on the sand, Moana gave a heartfelt congratulations on her students' progress and dismissed them. Even though they were free to go, many remained close by, talking to a few men and… Maui.

Discreetly eavesdropping, she heard they were actually asking for advice and tips on wayfinding.

She felt betrayed!

Wasn't she as good as Maui? Didn't she prove she was a great wayfinder? Was it because she was female? Or maybe because she was the chief?

The thought of sexism being enforced by strong women was ridiculous and she really didn't feel like she was being treated differently because of her title.

Intrigued, she gathered the courage to ask a group of her students as they were heading back to the village. They were taken by surprise by Moana's assumptions.

"Chief, it's nothing of that sort. You're amazing at wayfinding and teaching. It's just…" She awkwardly gestured back at Maui.

"Uh… I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to imply." Moana admitted.

The second girl closed in and whispered. "We just needed an excuse to talk to Maui."

Moana jerked away with a frown. "What? Why?"

The three girls exchange glances until they settled their eyes on Moana and shrugged.

"Why not? He's hot." One of them stated.

"Aaaand a closer look every once in a while doesn't hurt anybody." Added her friend.

Moana mentally sighed.

 _This again._

"Chief, you two are close. Don't tell me you've never noticed his good looks?"

 _Apparently not._

She thanked the girls and got on her way but before leaving the beach, she looked back at the demigod. He was surrounded by a lot of people admiring his big muscles, his amazing hair he somehow managed to keep silky for a thousand years on a rocky island, the impressive tattoos adorning his skin, the magical fishhook he carries everywhere he goes…

Suddenly, something clicked inside her.

Yes. They were close but it was from afar where she noticed what everyone else saw. She felt distant but had a clear picture of who Maui was, what he meant to her and how easily she could lose him to… to what? To adventure? Heroism? Freedom?

Another woman?

She blinked. Had she taken Maui for granted? Did she really assume he had no ambitions or desires or wishes and would forever stay in Motunui? He promised he would but… for how long? She couldn't possibly force Maui to stay if he changes his mind.

Shaking her thoughts away, Moana started back to the village, a frown wrinkling her features.

That feeling was back and she _hated_ it. That feeling of not having control. That feeling like when you're about to fall into a cliff of which you don't know the depth. That familiar, fresh, raw feeling.

 _Fear._

* * *

And here is where I complain about life being rough, studies, work, family, friends, boyfriend, yada yada yada. Thanks for reading!


	19. Aka

**Aka**

* * *

 **Thud**

The coconut made a hollow hard sound against the rest of the fruits on the basket.

 _Three down, four to go._

Aka dried her sweaty forehead with her forearm. The ripe coconut involved a lot of physical effort to reap and this was her third tree. She mentally sighed and wished to be dancing instead.

Well, she chose this job despite the exhausting work it demanded. In fact, she chose it for that reason specifically. Her legs and arms were toned and fit but not in a masculine way. It was a great exercise to improve her muscular tone, balance and strength.

The only downside was that it was not a very popular job with women.

Most preferred basket weaving, coconut husking, gardening, cooking… skillful kind of works. Aka? Not her thing.

She didn't mind male company but a few of her past… suitors were there and she could tell they were eyeing her with curiosity, like expecting a new invitation from her.

Aka rolled her eyes.

She wasn't interested in them. For now. Maui was everything she could ask for in a lover but things wouldn't last too long. His place would soon have to be filled again and any of those drooling men could be a candidate. No, utter rejection wasn't due.

Still, they were all barely tolerable options. Especially after Maui, who excelled in every way over any human. The only person that could surpassed him is Nahera and she highly doubted he would ever cheat on his wife.

Wife. Such an alien word. She use to imagine herself as a beautiful bride but not anymore. Her wild adventures began after Nahera turned her down. For the third time.

Hemi never learned about this and hopefully she never will.

But before all those rejections, she was just as naive, pure and cute as Moana. A dreamer who believed in true love. Now, her optimistic mother asks her occasionally if whoever holds her at night holds her heart as well. Of course, Aka's answer disappoints her every time.

Done with her coconut quota, she delivered the filled baskets back to the store hut and searched for something to eat.

After lunch, she observed as the unlucky demigod at the beach, whose heart belongs to an oblivious chief, pretending not to melt at her attention.

She laughed.

Adorable. They were so meant for each other. Unfortunately, their love was even more doomed than hers. Than anybody's really. Their tragic story could become a very interesting drama play.

That sparked Aka's inspiration and she began planning her next performance.

There's as much as you can do solo trying to perform a duo. She imagined her partner and danced with the ghost to an imaginary melancholic melody. She knew their story and she was determined to tribute every meaningful piece of it.

Their first meeting, the Kakamora ordeal, the hook retrieval, Te Ka's battle and Te Fiti's resurrection.

The acts weren't performed with any traditional dancing style. She used an unorthodox abstract style of her own invention, which the council doesn't fancy too much but allow for the sake of entertainment only.

She didn't care about what they liked or not. Dancing is a form of expression and freedom. If traditions and customs were going to limit her art then to _hell_ with them.

When the final act was near it's end, she hesitated. There still was no ending to their story so she basically couldn't finish her performance either. Wishing for her friend's happiness, she chose her own ending where Moana and Maui embraced and lived happily ever after.

It wasn't until she was done when she noticed her face was wet with tears.

She cursed under her breath and sat on the grass until her eyes were dry. Lonely, jealous and frustrated, Aka laughed bitterly at the similarities between Maui and her.

A bright, orange sunset reminded her of an important appointment deep in the jungle.

 _Finally._

Aka really prayed for Moana and Maui's happiness to come true, but for now, she allowed herself to be selfish. They will soon part ways and their deal will be over. Nahera and Hemi were planning on joining the new voyagers so obviously she was staying in Motunui and let her heart heal…. Again.

By the time she reached their rendezvous point, it was almost dark and Maui was there, waiting with hungry eyes.

 _He must have had a bad day too_

Putting her mask back on she greeted and teased him as usual. Somehow, she must have let her guard down because Maui knew she wasn't well. When he asked about it, she requested the most weird thing ever. Maui eyed her like she was crazy.

"Uh… sure, I guess?" He answered.

It was silly. It was dumb. Ok, it was stupid but it made her feel like the naive, pure and cute Aka she used to be.

A man, who she had no feelings for, made her feel like the beautiful bride she dreamed she could be. That man was now carrying her on bridal style towards their fake, shallow honeymoon.

Her inner child smiled in satisfaction.

 _Close enough._

* * *

I think it's time we change the description of the story, ah? It's pretty clear these are no longer short stories but a story told in short chapters. Let me know what you think of this chapter! I love Aka's character. Thank you for reading.


	20. The Feast

Hi there! If you just came to re read the chapter and find a whole different thing... well, don't worry! You're not crazy! I just made the amateur mistake of uploading the wrong chapter! Oops! Sorry about that! Forget about it and read this one instead! You saw nothing...

* * *

 **The Feast**

* * *

 _May Tangaroa have mercy on me._

The rows of endless filled plates covered the floor from one side of the room to the other. People were gathering inside and he could tell everyone was marveled by the amount of food too.

"Moana, you overdid it."

"Pff! I did not. Now, do you like it?"

Maui stared at her in disbelief. "Are you kidding? I love it! There's so much of everything!"

He inhaled the delicious different aromas circling around him. His mouth began to water and his stomach protested impatiently.

"I did promise a feast with your favorite foods. This celebration is for _you_ after all. _"_

" _And_ it's our farewell party." Maui added. "Hard to believe we'll be leaving soon."

"Oh my god! Me neither!" Moana made little jumps while excitedly squealing.

"Told you they'd be crazy not to follow you."

Moana sighed and hugged her friend wholeheartedly, her hair tickling his nose. "Thank you." She whispered.

He unconsciously breathed in her scent and patted her back affectionately.

Wasting no time, Moana asked for everyone's attention and began her speech.

"As all of you know, tonight we are honoring our greatest ally, our hero of men _and_ women…"

Maui chuckled.

 _Aww. She remembered!_

"...and, even though a _little_ vain.." She exaggerated her joke by making a pinching gesture with her fingers. A few people giggled. "... the most generous demigod to roam this world. I'm, of course, talking about Maui: Demigod of The Wind and Sea." People cheered and clapped. Maui winked and bowed in gratitude. "He saved the world, brought back peace to our seas, joined our community and served as an exemplar Motunui villager. He has treated us like equals and proved he is worth worshipping."

A dramatic pause settled the mood.

"Tonight, we start a new tradition to thank Maui for his selfless acts." The next words were directed at him as her eyes settle on his own. "Maui, Motunui and I thank you for your service and I hope this feast expresses our gratitude enough."

Maui, genuinely touched, smiled gently and pressed his hand on top of his heart… and Mini Moana.

"It's much more than I deserve."

Moana returned the smile. "Nonsense. Now, lets eat!"

That was the cue everyone was waiting for. The villagers savaged the mountains of food without holding back. Maui included. He made sure to have a bit of everything on his plate to taste each exquisite dish. Rewena bread, eels, preserved muttonbird, kumara, taproot, aotearoa seeds and berries and much more. Almost everything was prepared with the hāngī, an earth oven, which is used for special occasions.

In short, everything was absolutely delicious.

Maui ate like there was no tomorrow and so did many villagers. To accompany the food, there was music and wine which soon encouraged tipsy people to dance and sing. Inevitably, he was forced to join the silly charade, but to be honest, he didn't resist that much in the first place.

Requested by many, Maui used his hook to show his shapeshifting skills. Birds, lizards, mammals, even fish. _Oohs_ and _aah_ s ensued. The party went on and on for hours.

Tired and full, the celebration died down slowly. Needing a good rest, he decided it was time to call it a night but halfway back, a hand found his arm. Somehow, he expected and wished Aka to be the one behind him but it was not. His eyes widened in surprise when Sina was standing there.

"Miss Sina. Hi. Did you enjoy the evening?"

"I did. My daughter sure knows how to plan a party." Her forced smile didn't match her words. "How about you?"

"You bet. It's the best time I've ever had in thousands of years. And I'm not exaggerating."

"Moana will be glad to hear that." A little more genuine smile appeared on her lips.

An awkward silence settled and he fidgeted with his hook. Sina was the first to break it.

"Um… sorry to bother you tonight, Maui, but can we talk?"

A memory flashed before Maui's eyes. Miss Sina was standing inside his hut and they just spoke about selfishness.

Her current somber vibe formed a pit of worry in his stomach.

"Sure. Uh...about what exactly?"

"Moana."

 _Uh oh._

"What about her?" He nervously scratched the back of his neck. Curiously, Sina seemed just as anxious as he.

"I'm not sure how to start but… I want make something clear." She cleared her throat and regained some confidence when she firmly stared at Maui's eyes. "I know you and Moana are close friends and, as far as I know, that's the extent of your relationship. But I also know that such a close friendship can… lead to something _else_."

Maui froze. Did she know? No. She couldn't possibly. Was she implying that he might fall for Moana (which already happened) or that Moana might fall for him?

"I want to remind you, both of you, of… who you are. _What_ you are." That sentence stung Maui more it should have. He already knew this! Why does it hurt much more when someone else mentions it?

Sina sighed in frustration. "This is coming out the wrong way." She pressed her palm against her forehead. "I just don't want to see any of you hurt. Moana is our everything and we deeply care about you, Maui." She softly squeezed his forearm, hoping her message was being understood. Maui covered Sina's hand with his own.

"Miss Sina, I would _never_ dream of hurting Moana or any of you, for that matter. You're her parents. You have _every_ right to be concerned about her."

He was taking a risk here but he wanted Sina to be know he was taking her words seriously.

"I am, too, willing to do everything in my power to ensure her happiness and wellbeing… even at the expense of my own."

He faced away but Sina caught a glance of his glittery eyes and pained smile. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

Maui took a deep breath and blinked away the tears before facing Sina again.

"It was hard at first but I'm getting the hang of it. If there's something a demigod has it's endurance. So, please don't worry."

Sina was mortified. For how long has he been holding back? For how long has his heart ached?

"Maui." She breathed softly. She had no idea how to comfort him or how to soothe the pain.

"I'll be fine, Miss Sina. It's getting late. If you don't mind, I'll head home now."

In other circumstances, he would offer to escort her back to her home.

Sina nodded numbly. "Good night, Maui."

He ran as soon as he was out of Sina's sight. He had a hard time falling asleep since his heart felt heavier than his eyelids. Eventually exhaustion took him but nightmares haunted his dreams and he woke many times with a jolt.

He sighed and glared at the sunrise.

 _I really wish it had been Aka._

* * *

Really sorry I took so long to update. I'm planning a brand new arc for this story. Yes. You read that right. I am **planning!** Chapters are no longer improvised on the spot. I'm stepping up my game and hopefully keeping the quality of my work.

RedAce16: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry you don't like Maui and Aka's relationship. I find it quite interesting and unique from other works I've read (which are amazing!). I hope the rest of my story and the evolution of their friendship and love will be to your liking.

Panda Hallows: Oh my! Oh my! I'm blushing! I'm so happy to read that my story is among your favorites! There are incredible Moana/Maui fics out there and I honestly feel way out of their league but your words give me hope. The immortal/mortal issue is addressed in many fics but more lightly in my opinion. I want to give a heavy true meaning of what they would be sacrificing for each other if they really decide to be together. I find it kind of funny how you said Aka was a creeper. I just think she's honest, open and straightforward. She knows what she wants and goes after it. Well, maybe she is kind of... um... daring, but I really wanted her to contrast Moana's pure and innocent nature. I'm looking forward to more of your comments in the future!

Thank you all for reading! Please review!


	21. Paradise on Hold

**Mangareva  
**

 **Paradise on Hold**

* * *

Wayfinding was as incredible as she remembered, but _this_ was even better. The sight of her mother tying knots, her father sailing with the oar and her people working together in canoes was absolutely heartwarming. The ocean welcomed them excitedly, thrilled to be sailed again after so long. Moana dipped her fingers in the water as she held a rope on her hand, keeping her body sideways inches from falling. As she softly moved her hand around, a giant manta ray swam close enough to caress it. Moana, knowing exactly who it was, smiled with her heart swelled with grandmotherly love.

Bold and filled with energy, the chief climbed to the top the mast to witness history before her: the canoes of her ancestors filled with fresh, new brave voyagers. Imagine their surprise to know their legacy was not forgotten! To see it alive again! Moana closed her hand around her grandmother's necklace, which now she knew belonged to many before her.

A cry of a hawk made her look up and the impressive animal swirled with grace in air acrobatics.

 _Show off._ She mentally laughed.

Once again, she felt the wave of gratitude towards the demigod along with guilt of the personal debt she owed him. Everything she was seeing right now, was thanks to him. Well, if he hadn't taken the heart in the first place, Motunui would've never stopped voyaging… but he learned his lesson and made it right in the end. That was enough. As for the debt, well she had a lifetime to pay him back.

Still on top of the mast, she scanned her former students. Wayfinding in open waters proved to be a challenge but their training prepared them for it. Moana and Maui made sure to supervise their work to prevent risks and rotate tasks. Guidance polished their knowledge and experience sharpened their skills. In the meantime, Moana enjoyed every second they spent in the water.

After a week, the villagers were now almost wayfinding masters themselves. Their confidence grew with each passing day but so their concern. There was no land in sight yet and their supplies were starting to run low.

Moana sent Maui in search for land and he spotted an island several times the size of Motunui.

They secured the vessels and unloaded their belongings when they reached the white sand beach.

"Stay close and do not wander." She warned loudly.

They didn't know if the island was inhabited or claimed but she sure hoped it wasn't.

The place was paradise.

The soil was rich and full of vegetation with fruit trees, roots and bushes with edible berries everywhere. The beach had no coral reefs, rocks or imperfections whatsoever. The water was crystal clear and abundant in fish, just like back home. The terrain wasn't too rocky and the view was spectacular with impressive mountains on both sides of the tombolo.

The gods definitely favored them if this was their new home. Their search could be over and just a week away from their friends and families.

After the initial settlement was created, they assigned groups to recollect food, water and other resources. Moana, Maui and Tui chose to inspect the surroundings.

Virgin land everywhere. No signs of human intervention. They reached the conclusion the island was unoccupied and free to claim.

"So. This is the our new Motunui?" Tui asked.

"I guess so. This place looks great." Moana beamed.

"Sure does. I did a fine work with this one, if I say so myself."

Moana scoffed. "Yeah, like you can remember every island you've ever created."

"Of course I do." He winked.

Moana nudged him affectionately with her shoulder.

"You do not!"

Maui gasped in fake hurt. "How dare you doubt Motunui's greatest ally!"

She giggled and teased him back with more subtle and silly touches.

Tui, who observed their interaction from behind, raised an eyebrow. They were acting different somehow.

He didn't have time to complete his thought for three men appeared out of nowhere holding spears menacingly at them.

Startled, our mortal protagonists raised their hands in sign of surrender while Maui tightened the grip on his hook in a defense stance. Maui and Tui instinctively placed themselves between Moana and the attackers. Behind Maui's back, she introduced herself, her father and the demigod. The foreign men's eyebrows went up and they exchanged confused glances.

"Maui, the demigod and Moana, the restorer of the heart?" An intimidating man appeared from behind with other young two on each side.

Moana came forward to face him. His penetrating brown eyes and sharp features made her uneasy but she didn't let it show. He seemed the leader of these villagers and formalities were important in political affairs.

"We are. I believe the giant hook is proof enough?"

The tall man eyed the weapon and then the tattooed man carrying it. He signaled his men to lower their weapons.

"I apologize for the harsh greeting. I thought you were invaders of some sort. If I had known our heroes were visiting us we would have prepared a more suitable welcome."

He looked sincerely afflicted he might've offended them.

"It's ok. No harm done. We thought this island was deserted and we certainly didn't mean to intrude on someone else's territory."

He smiled. "No harm done on my side either."

One of the young men coughed and their host suddenly remembered they were there.

"How rude of me. My name is Nanakia, Chief of Mangareva. These are my sons, Kiakaha and Tuarua."

Tuarua was very similar to his father, although his slightly bored expression made him even less friendly. He bowed at the introduction and greeted them with high respect.

"Miss Moana, Demigod Maui, Chief Tui."

Tui brought his hand to his chest. "Oh, I'm no longer chief. That's my daughter's title now."

That caught the Mangareva by surprise. Nanakia recovered quickly, afraid it might cause another offense.

"Congratulations. My son Kiakaha will soon become chief in a couple of years as well."

The statement made Tuarua's mouth twitch in disgust.

 _Jealous brother?_ The three of them thought.

Kiakaha bowed and shyly smiled. He was taller than his younger brother but much more approachable than the other two. They shared the dark hair and tan skin but he had rare green eyes which must have gotten from his mother.

Moana found Nanakia's words kind of odd. Kiakaha looked around the same age as her and his father even older than Tui, but his ceremony was still far away. Even so, it was not her place to question their ways; their politics are their own.

After a brief explanation why they came to their island, Nanakia was kind enough to allow them to stay, resupply and rest for the next few days. Apparently, their village is settled on the opposite side of one of the island's tombolo. The prosperity of their home provides everything they need within their immediate reach, so this side remains untouched.

Basically, they could take whatever they wanted as long as it didn't impact Mangareva. No payment or compensation needed.

"With a demigod on your side, I can't imagine any misfortune falling on you or your people. I'm honored to be in your presence, demigod Maui. As to have met you, Chief Moana and Tui."

"I'm happy we found such kind and understanding people. We are in debt to you." Moana breathed out in relief.

Nanakia shook his head. "No no. You saved us _all_. This is the least we could do."

Nanakia shook hands with Moana who thanked him way too many times for his generosity.

He smiled, wished the Motunui people good luck and bid farewell. As soon as his back was turned, his lips curved down and his forehead wrinkled in a frown.

"Can you believe that? A female chief?" He spat on the floor. "Such idiotic ideas. Just like your mother's." He hissed when they were out of earshot.

The youngest hummed in agreement "Disgraceful."

"I want them off my island as soon as possible. I've worked too hard to let a silly girl and a soft demigod ruin everything."

Kiakaha mentally sighed and glanced back with eyes of concern. He wanted the exact same thing as his father but not for the same reasons. Motunui has no allies here. The faster they leave, the better for them.

"Move it, Kiakaha."

"Yes, father."

He just wish he could join them and leave his miserable life in Mangareva behind.

* * *

Hey there! Is someone still reading? I know I didn't update for a long time but I haven't heard of you guys for a while. Here's a new chapter right off the bat! (almost). Enjoy and let me know what you think of these new characters. I get really nervous when introducing new OCs in my stories.


	22. Rough Start

**Rough Start**

* * *

The next morning they all woke without the familiar rocking of the canoe. The sensation was surreal after a week of tilting one side to the other on a wooden floor but very welcome nonetheless. Moana stretched on her bed and dutifully began to plan the busy day ahead. She could almost hear the blankets whine at her departure. She straightened her relatively new Chief attire, which was decorated with bright colors on her top and skirt, and fixed her hair.

Once presentable, she started by studying the current status of her people. By having an overall understanding of the situation, she could make decisions based on the most urgent needs. She took a breath, nodded to herself and dived into work.

Food rations were doing great. Fruits, berries, roots, fish and a few caged animals were among their provisions. The poor creatures will either join them in the boats to become dinner or be killed today to become dried meat.

The humid climate made water recollection a breeze. Large leaves that held pockets of water and a small stream provided more than enough.

The temporary shelter each family built was improvised and shabby. A few structures looked weak and Moana was afraid it would collapse on them. She assigned a few men and Maui to check and fortify any dangerous looking shelters they could find.

No sick and no injured. The canoes were tightly tied and secured. The weather looked nice and stable and the ocean seemed calm.

Phew!

 _So far, so good. Let's keep it that way._

By half a day, Moana was able to take a lunch break with her family and Maui. As she savored the rich bananas, the refreshing coconut water and juicy fish, she realized there weren't any significant meat sources. Pigs and chicken were highly common in Motunui, providing delicious dark and white meat. She wondered if the Mangareva hoarded them all on their side of the island, which could explain her observation.

"I want to make a trade deal with the Mangareva."

All eyes settle on her.

"Strategic alliance?" Tui asked.

Moana shrugged. "Sure. They have plenty of everything. Maybe we can offer them something in exchange for such a great fruits and roots." She took a sweet potato to show the size of it compared to her hand. "Look at this! It's twice the size of the sweet potatoes back in Motunui!"

Sina smiled. Her little girl always thinking on what's best for her people.

Tui nodded, proud of his daughter.

"I agree. We could benefit from them. Now, how can _they_ benefit from _us?"_

Moana explained her theory.

"Interesting. If you're right, both villages might win big from your idea."

Moana jumped from her seat. "Great! I'll go see him right now."

Maui and Tui's eyes became wide as plates. "What!?" They both said in unison.

The demigod moved his plate aside and walked to her. "You can't just go right now, Princess."

"I agree. You don't know this people and we're in no position to negotiate. Your priority right now is to get us safe to a new home. We don't even know how far we'll settle from here."

"It's a great opportunity, dad. Nice people don't just let strangers stay at their island without expecting something back."

Tui still looked unconvinced.

"Mom, help me out." Moana begged.

"Sorry, sweety. I agree with them. First things first. You can't do everything at once and I honestly think we should start small and cautiously _after_ we find our new own island."

Moana growled in frustration. "I can do it. I promise! We'll start small and cautiously but I want to seal the deal _before_ we leave. That's why, I'll go there, right now."

The three of them tried to convince her otherwise but she was determined to go.

Tui gave in first.

"If the council members agree, I'll allow it."

Moana did not wait. She ran to find each of them right after that. Half of the council chose to stay back in Motunui while the rest, the younger part of the council, joined them in their new adventure. To Moana's advantage, they all agreed. Her enthusiasm was persuasive and they all gave her a condition: to follow Sina's advice.

The next day, Moana and Maui left to meet Chief Nanakia while Tui and Sina remained in charge. The tombolo was extensive and they reached the other side in a 40 minute walk.

A big wooden wall of at least 4 or 5 meters tall appeared before them. It was at least 5 meters tall, a meter wide and was strong enough to support a man with ease. They knew this because a guard on top of the wall was running towards them and he didn't look happy to see them.

"What are you doing outside the wall!? Your names! Now!"

They were shocked at the treatment this man was giving them. Keeping their cool and wanting to follow the rules, they provided their names and titles.

The guard gasped and turned speechless to a comrade who seemed just as lost as him.

"We just want to see Chief Nanakia." Moana carefully added.

The guard basically ignored Moana while fiercely staring at Maui in awe. Barely catching what she said, he signaled for the other guard to open the door without taking his eyes off the demigod.

"Welcome, Maui, demigod of the Wind and Sea." He bowed.

"Uh.. thanks." Maui answered as the two doors creaked open.

Moana dismissed the weird guard as she thought of all riches and wonderful things the Mangareva must enjoy. Their prosperity must be breathtaking and their people so wonderfully happy. Fat babies, happy children, healthy elderly, strong men and hardworking women. Their houses solid, their boats enduring, their homes safe.

She could she it all in her mind as the door slowly creaked open.

Once inside, all her expectations came crashing to the ground.

"What… happened… here?"

* * *

 **lGalaxyTraveler:** Phew! Glad to know you like my OCs! :D Thank you so much for reading!

 **breakingheart93:** Thank you for reading and writting a review! :)

 **drunkpupp:** Aww thanks! I think you'll like what's coming next. ;)

 **Rouko:** Romance building is so hard but so satisfying in the end! I'm so happy people agree with me even though is painfully annoyng to go through so many chapters without any kisses or love confessions. Thank you for reading and sharing you're thoughts!

 **Agni:** And I love you! *wink*

 **RedAce16:** I thought about showing some wayfinding hardships but I know sailing is REALLY HARD! and I don't know a single thing about sailing. Doing research and portraying wayfinding appropiately would have been extremely hard and, honestly, not very appealing. Hope you understand, Maybe I can make it up to you with what I have planned for Moana and company.

 **Guest:** Here you go! I know they are short and I don't update to often but hey, I'm a full time financial analyst (fancy name for what I actually do) and part time student. Right now, I'm updating while working (9 pm here) so yeah, you can guess my writting schedule is a mess.

Such nice readers I have! Love you all! Thank you for reading!


	23. Land of the Forsaken

**Land of the Forsaken**

* * *

Poverty, hunger, filth and sickness surrounded them as they searched for Chief Nanakia. The dry, infertile soil under Moana's feet and the unpleasant stench sent shivers down her spine and made her nauseated. Eyes fell on them quite fast since their well fed bodies and clean clothes made them stand out.

Mangareva was big. Much larger and populated than Motunui. The village went on and on as far as they could see, until it met the hidden shore at some point. It was loud too. A man was selling different roots, children were crying, a heated discussion was going on somewhere, people were chatting or begging. A couple of kids came running asking for food. Their sad faces when Moana said she didn't have any broke her heart. A woman with revealing clothes, pierced nose and ears and some obscene tattoos on her body hugged Maui's arm and whispered something on his ear. Maui twitched his nose at her bad breath and politely declined.

Moana exchanged confused glances with Maui who looked just as horrified as her. They didn't like what they saw.

"Stay close."

The caution in Maui's voice and the frown in his face made Moana gulped.

Then, the noise started to die down and more eyes settled on them, specifically Maui's hook.

Maui looked at his hook and then up again at the curious people.

The whispering began.

He realized his best friend was completely unaware of what his presence was about to trigger.

"We have to go." Said Maui urgently.

Moana's face jerked like a whip to look at him. "No, we came all the way here. We need to find Nanakia."

"We _need_ to leave. Now." He hissed.

"I'm not leaving until we find him, Maui."

The demigod covered her mouth but not fast enough.

"It _is_ Maui!" Someone screamed.

"She said his name!"

"Demigod Maui!"

"Please help us!"

"Hero of men!"

A hoard of Mangareva villagers circled them from all directions. They were squished against each other as the Mangareva desperately tried to reach the demigod. He stretched his arms protectively around Moana behind his back as he thought of some way out of there.

* * *

The victorious smile on his father's face made Kiakaha's stomach twist. The meetings were solely focused on his and the councilmen best interests so obviously he was always in a good mood after a productive session. On this occasion, he was not allowed to attend, only his father and younger brother. Quite a bizarre decisión from an outsider's perspective, but unsurprisingly common for their standards. It was well known among Mangareva politicians that he was considered a failure. A spineless man who will most likely lose his chief status to his younger brother. Tuarua was not only more similar to their father than him in looks but also in character. Cruel, selfish and greedy with no regard for human suffering. He wasn't actively adding to Mangareva's misery yet but he sure wasn't trying to stop his father either. He was a silent spectator waiting for his turn in line.

The council members approved of Tuarua too. They needed a self sufficient successor to maintain the status quo when Nanakia steps down, which will not happen anytime soon.

And what did council think of him, the useless Kiakaha? Well, he was too soft and untrustworthy to even think of handing the title of chief to him. He was already an outcast for having so many of his mother's physical and personality traits anyways. He gave up on the chance of becoming chief a long time ago.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted. The door opened with a crash revealing one of the servants covered in sweat and panting heavily.

"Chief! The Motunui girl and the demigod are here! The villagers! They recognized the hook and are causing a stir by the south east door!"

Nanakia paled at the news.

"Fetch them this instant! Get them out of the streets! Now!"

The man disappeared and Kiakaha pressed the tip of his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

Somehow, Motunui managed to get in even worse terms with his father. If they weren't driven away by the conditions of Mangareva, his father's threats would definitely do the trick. Hopefully, threats would be the only thing they would get from him.

Time later, Moana and the always impressive demigod stood before them.

"Chief Nanakia." Moana says with relief. "I'm glad you found us."

"Chief Moana." He solemnly greets back. "I wish I could say the same. Tell me, why have you broken our deal?"

The poor young chief's eyes widened in panic. "Broken our deal? But… we haven't taken anything fr-"

"The deal" interrupted Nanakia "was not to _impact_ this side of the tombolo. With your presence, you have essentially disrupted order in my village."

Moana bit her tongue. To debate his argument would be inappropriate and rude.

"I apologize for the trouble I've caused. I'm simply interested in discussing a possible alliance between our people through a trade deal. That's why I'm here for." She humbly admitted.

Nanakia rudely snorted. "A trade deal? No offense, Moana, but we don't need a trade deal. Have you taken a look around your camp?"

Nobody missed the drop of honorifics in Nanakia's sentence. The tension quickly thickened and for a few seconds silence settled in the room.

Kiakaha eyed his brother who was emotionlessly paying attention, absorbing every bit of information around him. Then his eyes traveled to the Motunui. To their credit, neither of them looked intimidated but the demigod was clearly on the verge of intervening on Moana's behalf. A terrible decision if he did. The wise thing to do was to stay quiet and Maui knew this.

Moana's eyes faintly narrowed. "If your island is so rich, then why are there so many hungry and sick people out there? Maybe we can help in some way."

The mocking smile on his father's face vanished.

"Let me make one thing clear, girl. Mangareva is a vast and highly populated community, much more complex than your small Motunui. Young chiefs like yourself couldn't possibly understand the difficulties of ruling such a village. Especially, naive and foolish _women_ who don't know how to mind their own business."

The only lady in the room inhaled deeply at the insult, but the self control and decorum she had acquired as part of the head family of Motunui kept her dignity intact.

Maui wasn't having it though.

"You better take that back." He threatened while slightly lifting his hook and taking a step forward.

Nanakia did not back down. He stared at Maui without flinching.

Kiakaha stiffened and held his breath. Nobody ever dared to challenge Nanakia. It was only fit a woman and a deity would do it: the two things his father hated the most.

Tuarua did step back, ready to flee at any of sign of danger. He was the only wise Mangareva in the room, showing respect and fear for the demigod's power.

"Maui." Moana's face was hardly masking her anger at Nanakia when she reprimanded her friend. He reluctantly obeyed. Barely.

"Once again, I apologize for the trouble we've caused and I thank you for your hospitality. We will return immediately and prepare to leave in two days as promised. In the meantime, we will not cause any more disturbances for Mangareva."

Nanakia nodded once. "Good. Now go. Tuarua, show them the exit. Have a guard escort them to the closest door."

The bored young man nodded. "Yes, father."

"Father." Kiakaha froze when he noticed it was his own voice he just heard. He swallowed. "Let me. You and Tuarua must be tired from such a long meeting. I will show them the exit."

The chief eyed Kiakaha suspiciously. His oldest son was well aware of his favoritism on Tuarua so his offer could only mean it was for his own benefit. Even so, Kiakaha was a coward who runs away from conflict. He wouldn't encourage the Motunui to anything violent or troublesome. Maybe even the contrary.

"So be it."

Kiakaha quietly sighed in relief. He captured the Motunui's attention as he walked past them.

"Follow me please."

* * *

Pavel Chekov: Hmm nice thinking. We shall see. Thank you so much for your words btw! I'm so happy you guys are happy!

Agni: Hoho! I hate/love cliffhangers. So sorry/you're welcome?


	24. Warning

**Warning**

* * *

Kiakaha could feel the two hostile pair of eyes on him. He wondered if they noticed he was guiding them all the way to one Mangareva's doors instead of a guard as Nanakia ordered. He dared to steal a glance at the Motunui behind him. Somehow, the demigod managed to make a small, cute lizard look threatening and deadly. His small claws were protectively holding onto Moana's shoulder, daring anyone to come near her. When the animal noticed Kiakaha's eyes on him, it growled.

He had to remind himself that it was no ordinary lizard, it was a powerful immortal in disguise to keep the villager's attention elsewhere. Otherwise, a humongous muscular man who could break him in half with just a flick of his hook would be there behind him. The fact that they were walking in the middle of Mangareva with the chief's son saved him from verbal and probably physical abuse. They didn't know that whatever happens to him, his father wouldn't really care. He was not Tuarua. Of course, he wouldn't bother in telling that to his potentially violent guests.

Kiakaha's heart began to race just thinking on what might happen once outside the wall.

 _Oh boy_.

He swallowed. He would have to be quick to make them see he means no harm.

* * *

Moana had a hard time focusing on Kiakaha's back. She couldn't believe the state of Mangareva and it was hard to ignore the view when it was all around her. Her caring instincts kicked in every time she saw someone in need. She had learned to listen to her heart, not just her mind, so being indifferent was killing her. She forced herself to look ahead and canalize her own ache into something else: finding a way to help them.

* * *

The cold blooded animal on Moana's shoulder was burning with rage. That insufferable man wasn't just heartless. He was rude, sexist and many other things he would not dare to voice in front of Moana. Maui mentally listed all the foul names he could call Nanakia in a way to calm himself. He was astoundingly pleased to find how vast his vulgar vocabulary had expanded throughout the years. Who knew it would be useful someday?

He exhaled slowly. His anger subsided but he still wished he could've scared the crap out of the so-called Chief of Mangareva. He wasn't going to hurt him, he just wanted Nanakia to feel fear. To show him what oppression felt like and hopefully make a change in him. Make him realize how scared and desperate the Mangareva are.

Yeah right.

Maui wished his intentions were that honest but truthfully, he was just plain mad. That idiot insulted Moana in several ways. He mocked her age, laughed at her experience and questioned her competence just because she was a woman. That deep breath she took right after the insult proved just how upset she was. When she is angry, she rants and raises her voice but when she is _really_ angry, she doesn't bother with words. She acts. She proves what she can do, she rights the wrongs and she simply makes the world a better place… literally. Just because she believed in a greater good didn't make her immature. She was indeed inexperienced but her young age and sex did not defined her leadership capabilities. At all.

Maui didn't know which insult infuriated him more but it didn't matter. It was the simple fact that someone messed with Moana that made his blood boil. He meant to remain quiet during the trade deal meeting unless he was addressed. Neither of them expected what came instead and he certainly didn't plan to threaten the village chief.

He came to regret his actions right after Nanakia disappeared from his sight. Moana didn't really need his protection, she is more than capable of fighting her own battles. Even so, not all her confrontations will be fought with just words. He forgave himself in exchange of a promise: he would intervene in her chiefly things only in extreme cases that may be potentially dangerous for her.

It was too late to fix what he'd done but he could at least refrain from doing anything nasty to his son. They didn't need more trouble. Hopefully, the growl was a clear message to not provoke him further.

He stole a peek at Moana. The poor girl was distant and troubled, her eyes blinking rapidly to dry fresh tears stuck on her lids. His guilt deepened even more. He drew soft circles on her skin with his tail to soothe her anguish. After a while he felt better and he questioned if his actions managed to comfort her as well.

* * *

They reached the wall soon enough and Moana noted the armed men securing the borders. How many were there? How ruthless can they be?

Kiakaha commanded the men to open the doors and they obeyed after a formal salute.

Moana recalled her own encounter with a bunch of them when they met Chief Nanakia. They looked strong, well fed and prepared, quite the opposite to the rest of the came to the conclusion that Maui could take them if it came to it but she'd rather not harm anyone. It was undeniable that a peaceful resolution was the preferable way… no, the only way to change things in a positive note. But how? Chief Nanakia would never even think of handing Mangareva willingly. And to whom?

She mentally sighed.

Her idea of bringing hope back to the Mangareva was vanishing. There were too many variables against them. So many questions unanswered. If something went wrong, Motunui could even pay dearly. A chance of starting a war shouldn't be handled lightly.

Moana looked back as she crossed to the other side of the wooden barrier. The pitiful sight slowly disappeared behind the doors and Moana promised to come back at the same time they banged close.

Maui approached and touched her shoulder.

"Mo."

She shook her head and regained her composure. She got lost in thought and stood who knows how long staring blankly at nothing.

"Right. Sorry."

She cleared her throat and looked at Kiakaha.

"So. Why exactly are you here?" She said with a less than friendly tone.

Kiakaha stepped forward and said very somberly.

"Leave."

The Motunui stared at him puzzled and irritated.

The curly chief almost growled. "We _will_ leave but my people will rest and resupply first."

Kiakaha begged with his hands to keep her voice low.

"No. You should leave _now_." He almost whispered. "Do not wait. My father might change his mind anytime. If the council finds out outsiders were here, they can extortion him to _deal_ with you, if you know what I mean. Especially if they know Maui was here."

Maui put his hand on top of his chest.

"Me?"

"Yes. The people of Mangareva are highly religious. The council encourages faith but they know it can be used against them."

Moana frowned. "They are scared Maui might cause a riot?"

Kiakaha shook his head. "Worse. A revolution."

Maui and Moana looked at each other with worry. A mob of fanatics was always dangerous.

The demigod wasn't convinced though. "Why are you helping us? Why should we trust you?" He intentionally poked the Mangareva in the chest with a little too much force, but Kiakaha didn't flinch as much as Maui would've like to.

Kiakaha covered his chest where a bruise will most likely appear later and casted down his eyes. "I… Everything you see in Mangareva is my father's fault. I haven't done anything to stop him and I don't think I can't help anyone now. Mangareva is lost... but I can spare you. You look decent and kind. That's hard to find nowadays in this island."

Maui was about to questioned him further but Moana denied him the opportunity.

"But...how did Mangareva come to be like this?"

"It's a long story and there's no time." He looked directly into Moana's eyes. "Take everyone out of here. Whatever island you are looking for, pick the one farthest away from this place. Cherish everything and everyone you have. Don't say a word to anyone about this conversation. I need to go now. Good luck on your journey."

Moana heard his steps fading away but before he could command the guards to let him in, Moana ran and caught one of his arms.

"Is there really nothing we can do?"

The sad smile on his face pulled one of her heartstrings. "Not without spilling blood. The wall guards are practically my father's army and he will not go down without a fight. The council members will either side with him or fight against each other for his position." He covered her hand still on him with his own. "Thank you for caring, but you should look out for your people first."

She didn't let go.

"Then, come with us." If she can't save Mangareva, she wanted at least to save Kiakaha.

He froze. His eyes shined with hope and expectation but it faded in less than a second. "I can't." He removed her hand carefully.

Moana nodded numbly at her defeat. She wanted to insist because she saw it. That brief moment he wanted to leave everything behind and join them. But something was still tying him to Mangareva.

He bowed politely and Moana let him go this time. Another far away glimpse of Mangareva made her heart ache.

She needed to know. She needed to know how Mangareva turned out this way. She clenched her hands into fists and faced her best friend.

Maui knew what those determined eyes meant.

"Makeatutara help us."

* * *

Thank you AmythestDreams1991, Agni and rocachick for reading and reviewing! Lots of love!


	25. Lying Daughters and Lazy Sons

**Lying Daughters and Lazy Sons**

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

Moana cursed under her breath. She hated lying. She was always as honest as possible and appreciated when people didn't sugar coat things or falsely flattered her flaws. Sure, she had lied before to her father but getting caught on a canoe while saying 'I was just looking at the boats' didn't count as blatantly lying.

The former chief crossed his arms and smiled expectantly. Moana's eyes searched quickly for Maui for support but the demigod had already made himself scarce. He promised not to reveal anything of what they witnessed in Mangareva but that didn't mean he had to lie too. She was on her own.

Luckily, she didn't do too bad. According to her new version of events, Chief Nanakia was thrilled to start a trade deal but he wished for Motunui to settle first. She didn't mention the deplorable state of Mangareva, the cold way the intimidating chief kicked them out or her plan to somehow help those poor people in the next two days.

"Wow. Well, I must admit I'm impressed, Little Wanderer. You did good. Let's hope our future settlement will be close by to have a strong relationship with this amazing people then." He patted her back with a little too much force, making her stumble while she laughed awkwardly.

The guilt trip began.

Should she really do this? She knew she might be endangering her own people but how could she leave things as they were? The voice inside her was whispering to do the right thing and that right thing was helping the people of Mangareva. It was risky and a lot was at stake but she refused to give up without even trying.

Moana did her rounds again and gladly everything was as smooth as it was in the morning. Later, she met Maui and asked for a big favor.

"Curly, no. I will not get involved on this crazy idea of yours." He tried to reason with her.

"Maui, please. I just want to understand."

"It doesn't matter! Things are the way they are! Knowing what that wacko did won't change anything!" His raised arms and loud voice made him look bigger and more intimidating. It usually scares puny mortals but obviously, it didn't work on her.

"Yes, it will." She stood on her tippy toes, trying to have the same effect on him but not even close to match his height. On his eyes, she was still as small and fragile as always, just cuter for trying. She came too close to his face, like when she lectured him for signing her oar with Heihei. Maui turned his back on her to hide the light blush on his cheeks, pretending to end the conversation.

"You won't help me then?" The hurt in her voice squished his heart. He sighed. She had him wrapped around her little finger, didn't she?

"Fine. I'll go in the morning."

Thank you's and 'you're the best' rained on him. He asked himself if going through great pains just to see her happy was really worth it. The kiss on the cheek gave him his answer.

* * *

Kiakaha wasn't an early riser. He knew he became lazy with time but after realizing there were no high expectations on him, he kinda stopped caring what people thought of him. As long as it didn't bring trouble to his father or the council, he was off the hook. So, he chose to enjoy the perks of being a loser.

He yawned while struggling to even get out of bed, the faint sunlight stinging his eyes. He groaned.

Nope. He was not an early riser, but someone special was, so he sacrificed a few hours of sleep every now and then.

Kiakaha washed his face and straightened his haka. His hair was short, a very uncommon style in general, so he just ran his fingers through his hair to get rid of the flatness on the side of his head.

He left swiftly and quietly, without having any breakfast whatsoever. His father and brother had suspicions to where he went in the mornings and, for some reason, allowed him to go anyways. Not desiring to jeopardise that implicit permission, he entirely avoids his family. Before hitting the road, he took a couple of bananas from his dinner table.

Outside, people were beginning their day. Installing their trading tents, people looking for scraps in yesterday's trash, drunks waking up from their numb escape of reality, harlots fast walking back home with last night's earnings. Yeah. Peachy.

By instinct, Kiakaha took the least crowded path, but that didn't spare him from food beggars. He saved his bananas for those who hit his soft spot: children and elderly. They were also the less likely to recognize him as Nanakia's son. He felt guilty for subconsciously tainting his small act of kindness with cowardice.

He quickened his pace, suddenly feeling sick and overwhelmed by his surroundings.

Lost in thought, he failed to notice a little bird flying dangerously close to him. He blinked as his eyesight focused back to reality. Looking around, he found no sign of the bird. Just when he thought it was his imagination, he felt a cold horrible sandpaper feeling crawling up the back of his leg. He stiffened as shivers went up his spine, then screamed and jumped, kicking the creature away. Kiakaha hit the floor with his butt while the animal flew to the side.

"Ow! Chill, dude! It's me!" an annoyed voice hissed.

Kiakaha stared at the big lizard while his chest went up and down with quick and shallow breaths. As panic dissipated, his breathing became steady and he began to think clearly again.

"Maui?" He whispered.

The transformed demigod crawled to his side."No. I'm a real talking lizard. Of course it's me! Now, c'mon. People are staring."

Kiakaha wasn't comfortable with nestling a small, rugged creature onto his shoulder, especially when that creature was actually another man. Cupping his whole body with his hands felt highly awkward and intimate too. His only comfort was that the demigod probably felt just as embarrassed. Or worse.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to leave." He said without facing him. The Motunui discarded his well intended advice and that somehow infuriated him.

"Moana wants to talk to you."

"What if I say 'no'?"

"She'll be pissed at me."

"And that is my problem because…?"

"If you don't go, she'll come to you. And then _I'll_ be pissed. At _you_." The lizard narrowed his eyes into thin lines.

Kiakaha raised an eyebrow. "Why me? She's the nosy one!"

"Just go. When Moana wants something, there's no stopping her. I know that very well. I can take you to the other side of the wall in a blink."

The Mangareva sighed. "No need." Knocking guards unconscious didn't sound like a good idea. "Fine. I'll meet her but I need to meet someone else first."

"Who?"

"My mother."


	26. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home**

* * *

 _How in the world did a lady like Makoha ended up with a man like Nanakia!?_ Thought the small Striped Cucumber Beetle on the wall.

The tall, bronze skin, green eyed woman was energetic, cheerful and strong despite her underweight body. As soon as Kiakaha knocked on her door, he disappeared into one of her crushing hugs while kisses rained on his head. She only stopped when a muffled cry begged for air.

"Look at you! So damn tall and handsome, my boy! Have you grown since last time?"

"Mother, we saw each other two months ago."

'Mother'? No no no. I'm 'mom', 'ma' or 'momma' but I won't be called 'mother' by own freaking son!"

She kissed his cheek with a sounding 'muah', making him blushed furiously.

"Come, sit. Let your poor mother pamper you." She pushed him inside with soft nudges.

The poor part was not a figure of speech. The place was falling apart and her belongings were so few her home looked empty despite all the trash lying around. The structure was partly rotten and filled with patches of different colored wooden planks. The bed and sheets were of low quality and looked like they were frequently fixed with thread and needle.

Despite Kiakaha's protests, she prepared breakfast using the remaining ingredients at hand, saying that meals are supposed to be enjoyed together.

The next half an hour was spent in eating and catching up. Kiakaha, Maui noticed, let her do all the talking since speaking of his bully father and indifferent brother would not be pleasant for any of them. So, Maui learned about her current situation.

Makoha dedicated her time to the elaboration and repair of many everyday objects: clothing, nets, baskets, shoes, toys... you name it. She would offer her services in exchange for food or useful materials for other jobs. It wasn't an extravagant vocation but it fed her and brought joy to her life.

Most of the time, she would give away her creations or repair goods for free since most of the villagers were in the same desperate need as her. Makoha laughed as she recalled one night she went home and found nothing to eat because of an overly generous day. Kiakaha didn't laugh though. He paled and swallowed the food, urging her to continue and change the subject.

She squeezed his arm and smiled reassuringly before moving on to speak about her friend's idea of using the droppings of the rich neighbor's pigs to fertilize her illegal garden. Garden Girl was incredibly nervous of being caught but she was determined to steal a basket of poop from the pigpen. Makoha exploded in laughter when she described how Garden Girl fell face first in the manure after her shaky legs failed to hold her weight. She ran without even filling half of the basket because her fall woke some frightened pigs who alerted their owners.

Maui found the whole story sad and Kiakaha must have thought so too because his forced laugh was distinguishably fake. Makoha assured him Garden Girl's garden was well hidden and currently providing good food for her family.

Maui had to admit that the woman had a peculiar and dark sense of humour that proved just how strong she really was. Not everybody could make the best out of a dire situation and still laugh or help others.

Makoha sighed and took her son's hand.

"I know neither of us wants to talk about it but… how's your father? How's Tuarua?"

Kiakaha shifted uncomfortably. "They are who they are and they are doing great in their own way." His voice was bitter and full of resentment.

Makoha nodded numbly, regretting bringing them up. Maui couldn't tell if his resentment was towards her or Nanakia.

"I'm no longer invited to council meetings so that means Tuarua will most likely become chief."

Makoha didn't say anything.

"Once he does, I'll come live with you here."

"Kiakaha..."

"We agreed." He stated with authority. "We knew it could take weeks, or months, or even years but we agreed that would be our deadline."

"I don't want you throw away the chance of a good life because of me."

"I'm not throwing away my "good" life, I'm getting it back!" He shouted. Makoha looked like she swallowed a thousand needles."Everyday, I wake up hating myself for allowing father to starve people. For not doing anything for anyone but myself. For letting you suffer alone, laughing at your own misery." He raised from the chair and paced a few steps to keep his anxiety under control.

"Honey, do you really want this?" She gestured at her house. "You have a warm bed, lots of food and a safe home with your father." She begged.

" _Safe_? All of Mangareva hates my guts! And with good reason!" Kiakaha ran his hand through his hair, calming down and lowering his voice by breathing in and out for a few seconds. "This... plan… of changing everything was doomed from the beginning, wasn't it?"

Makoha ran to hold his wrists fiercely but with tender motherly love. "No. It wasn't doomed. I truly believed the council and your father would respect tradition but… I guess they bend the rules as they see fit. I really was hoping you would rise as chief one day and make a change."

Kiakaha scoffed. "Even if I did make it to chief, there was no way I would've gotten away with anything. The council would've shut me down in an instant."

Makoha cupped his face with her two hands. "If there is a way to make a difference, I'm sure you'll find it. But you won't find it here in this hellhole."

Maui could almost hear Kiakaha's eyes rolling when he answered.

"You just say that to make me stay with father."

She smiled sadly and shrugged. "It's just… I'm torn between keeping you and Tuarua safe and doing what's right. If there was a way to do both things, I would do it in a heartbeat."

Kiakaha looked away, trying to keep his tears from falling. Coincidentally, his eyes fell upon Maui's insect figure on the wall. A train of thoughts and emotions ran through him.

"Maybe there is." He said while looking fiercely at Maui.

The tall woman rarely saw his son this determined. "Is this sudden confidence of yours product of today's rumors?"

"Rumors?"

"'A demigod came to rid our land of evil but vanished when impure men touched him'. Or something like that. Preachers have been singing it on the streets." The look on her Kiakaha blew his chance to cover it up. "What's going on?" She demanded to know.

"Something complicated...and dangerous. Please stay out of trouble. Don't go preaching that nonsense or calling it…" He trailed off as he looked for the right word.

"Bullshit?"

"A hoax." He corrected. "Don't want fanatics or guards after you."

She giggled. Her son was always appropriate and well-mannered despite her foul language. The only good things he could've learned from Nanakia. And he did.

"I will. Don't worry about me." Makoha said while caressing Kiakaha's cheek.

The young man kissed and hugged his mother goodbye and walked away taking long and fast steps. Maui, still on his beetle disguise, held on to dear life on the short haired man's head.

"Where are we going now?"

Kiakaha was now walking through the roads with confidence, holding his head high and, for the first time in a long time, proud of who he was: his mother's son.

"Where else? To meet Moana."

* * *

AmythestDreams1991: Thanks! :D

Guest: So sweet! Thank you!

EreshkigalGirl: Welcome aboard! I'm happy to have you!


	27. Fist Bump

**Fist Bump**

* * *

"I like her." The black and yellow beetle declared.

Kiakaha smirked. "She's pretty amazing, isn't she?"

His distant eyes and plastered smile told Maui that he was remembering good old memories.

"So…" Maui began, breaking Kiakaha's road to memory lane. "What exactly did she see on your old man?"

Kiakaha shrugged. "Arranged marriage."

"You humans still do that? I thought you had evolved." He didn't hide his disgust.

"You mean... Moana doesn't have an intended already chosen for her?"

Maui didn't like the way his tone rose at the end of the question. Like he was optimistically hoping for the answer he wanted.

"Intended? No. Chosen for her? Absolutely not. Nobody, not even her parents, could hope to tame her in any way. Any man who wants to win her heart needs to know that."

Kiakaha hummed with amusement and said, "You seem to know that pretty well" while shooting a suggestive smile at the beetle now on his shoulder.

Could bugs blush? Maui didn't know, but he mentally crossed his fingers his yellow stripes were not orange right now.

Still, he was getting confusing signs here. For a second, he thought Kiakaha showed interest in Moana but now was hinting he knew of Maui's feelings.

At a safe distance from the wall, Maui morphed back into his own self and stretched his big muscles. Kiakaha gaped at the living tattoo stretching his own ink body. Maui introduced them and showed the rest of the art on his skin to the marveled human as they walked.

Kiakaha always used the northeast door which is the closest one to his home and his mother's place. The road was usually crowded, but the guards by the door, even though they report to Nanakia, were friendly and were willing to look the other way when Kiakaha decides to wander outside. With Moana located a few kilometers away of the south-east door, they had to cover quite a distance. That gave them time to share about themselves.

"You really stole fire from the Mudhens?"

"I did."

"And slowed down the sun?"

"Yup."

"And pulled islands from the seabed?"

"Mmhmm."

"And-"

"Yes, I did everything I just told you. Didn't you ever hear stories about me?"

Kiakaha's smile turned upside down as his energy faded abruptly.

"Once… years ago. Mother would tell stories when Tuarua and I were young but… Father never liked those that involved gods. He got angry and forbade them so…"

Maui 'hmphed'. "You know, I can't even stand to hear about Nanakia. I don't want to imagine what it must be to shadow him every day, all day. You have just earned my deepest respect, Kiakaha."

Maui offered a fist bump and Kiakaha shyly reciprocated the gesture. The silly sign marked, in Kiakaha's perspective, the beginning of a genuine friendship. The type of friendship he had forgotten exists and thought he would never find again. The light touch of knuckles might have been meaningless to Maui, but to Kiakaha, it meant much more. They were going separate ways in less than two days, but to know he had a friend out there was comforting somehow.

"In all seriousness, what exactly does Moana want to talk about? She's not the only one risking a lot by coming here."

"Oh. No idea." Maui answered with such disinterest and calmness like he was just asked about what he wanted for lunch.

"You don't know!?"

"No. Didn't ask. If I did, I probably wouldn't be here. I just trust."

Kiakaha couldn't believe it.

"You just trust everything will work out? Like it's meant to be?"

"Nah, fate and destiny don't exist. I trust Mo."

Kiakaha stared at Maui like he had grown two heads.

"You trust Moana? Just like that?" He asked incredulously.

"With my life." The conviction in his voice could've convinced anyone if it wasn't for the irony in his words. Kiakaha raised an eyebrow questionably.

"I'm kidding. It's a human expression I learned in Motunui."

An awkward and nervous laugh escaped Kiakaha's lips. He ran his hand through his hair. "You two are crazy. I think I'm going mad, as well. I can't believe I told my mother that I might find a way to save the Mangareva people without even knowing how."

"Relax. You don't have to actually join us."

"What about the 'when she wants something, there's no stopping her'?"

"Hmm.. let me rephrase that: you can say no, but that doesn't mean she'll just walk away."

Kiakaha sighed. "Great. Whether I want or not be a part of it, she'll drag me into this mess anyways." It was painful to admit that Moana cared much more about the cause than him. "Why is she doing this? What could she possibly gain?"

Maui shrugged. "That's just who she is. Moana is so ridiculously devoted to everyone around her to the point where she neglects her own needs and desires. It's… heartwarming and difficult to see at the same time."

Kiakaha thought of his mother, giving up her life filled with commodities and luxuries to be free and help people, even at her expense. He was so proud of her but torn at the same time.

"I know what you mean." He whispered.

The demigod and the human had more in common than they expected. They both had women in their lives that needed constant restraint on their selflessness. To remind them that they are just as loved as they believe everyone deserves to be and just as human too.

"I might be immortal, but I swear Moana is going to be the end of me. Look! I have grey hairs in my silky curls now!"

Kiakaha rolled his eyes playfully, laughing at the vain comment.

"At least you don't have a heart attack every time your mom tells a 'funny story' of how she and her neighbors are starving to death."

"I can live with a heart attack but not with white hair!"

They both laughed at the ridiculousness of Maui's problems, forgetting the real ones for a while.

Yeah, they both had more in common than they expected.

They also both failed to notice a silent figure following their footsteps.

* * *

I've been a bad writter... but a god damn great reader these couple of weeks. Sorry. I found a couple of fan fictions that had my eyes glued to my cellphone screen. If anyone is a Code Geass fan, PLEASE check out Allora Gale's "Dauntless". It's amazing and simply incredible. I can't believe I read 98 long chapters in just a few weeks. With work, college and the holidays coming up everything is just crazy.

Thank you Amaniias and AmythestDreams1991 for reading! Sorry for the long wait. I know these chapters are short and the waiting is long but I don't like to quicken the pace if I can't deliver the quality I believe you deserve.


	28. Holding it Together

**Holding it Together**

* * *

Moana was truly, as Maui described, untamed and wild as her hair. Kiakaha heard her before he saw her and when he saw her, she had jumped over the startled demigod, rambling about how worried she was.

"Where were you? What took you so long? Are you ok?"

Maui cleared his throat as he dubiously comforted the girl clinging tightly to his chest with soft pats on the back. "I-I'm fine. We took a detour on our way here. Sorry we made you wait."

Moana's arms circled Maui's torso in a crushing hug as she shut her eyes tightly. "Thank the gods. I thought the worst had happened."

Kiakaha witnessed something stirred inside Maui, whose face went from troubled to tender and touched. Forgetting his shyness, he circled Moana's small frame with his own muscular arms. The role of spectator was now becoming uncomfortable and if nothing was done about it soon, it would later be highly awkward for the three of them. Kiakaha politely looked away and coughed intentionally loud.

That seemed to do the trick.

Moana casually parted her hug and acknowledged him distantly. Maui didn't recover that quick. The unconsciously terrified face he made resembled that of a child that just learned his pet died. The smug and confident Maui resurfaced a few seconds after but his eyes avoided meeting Moana's.

Kiakaha was not the brightest man in Mangareva, or the sharpest, but the unrequited love before him was ridiculously clear for anyone with eyes. How on Earth did Moana never notice the demigod's poor attempts to hide it was beyond him.

"Chief Moana." He greeted with a bow.

"Kiakaha. Glad to see you ag-"

"You stayed." He hissed.

Moana didn't like the interruption. She lifted her chin.

"I have the right to stay. At least until the day after tomorrow."

" _Right_? It is a permission, graciously granted by Mangareva's chief who can rightfully revoke it if the conditions you agreed to are not met. That includes-"

"Not to impact this side of the tombolo, right?" Her eyes twinkled with mischief. She was pleased of having her revenge. "Well, we are not in Mangareva grounds which means I haven't violated any conditions."

"But you are planning to… aren't you?"

"I can't walk away from this… from them." Her arm pointed back at Mangareva.

He wanted to be firm. To say no and go straight back to his village. But he knew if he did, her pleading voice would haunt him for years and the view outside his window would become unbearable. Besides, didn't he wish to save his mother? Didn't he, a long time ago, hope to make a change? He used to be brave, he used to care about others. He blamed his father for years for what he became to be but his mother endured an abusive life with Nanakia and still remained the most selfless person he ever met. Was he a coward or just as selfish as his father? Someone who does nothing is just as bad as someone who does wrong.

He sighed. He was scared but maybe, with Moana and Maui's help, something good could be born from this, even if they fail.

"It will not be easy..."

Moana's face brightened at the unexpected answer. He supposed she was ready for more resistance from his side.

He raised his hand to keep Moana from talking. He wasn't done.

"And it will be dangerous. Our chances to accomplish something and make it out unscathe are slim. We are risking our lives and the lives of my own people and yours. Are you truly ready to take responsibility for the consequences?"

He let Moana absorb his words. She frowned as everything sank it and her eyes stared at nothing on the ground. Her fists began shaking under the wave of fear and stress.

She finally took a deep breath, straightened her back and nodded.

Kiakaha turned to look at the demigod, directing the same question to him.

"I'm with Mo." He simply said. Maui raised his hook and rested the giant weapon on his shoulder, showing the developed muscles in his abdomen and arm.

Moana smiled with pride at her loyal partner. She looked at Kiakaha with expectant eyes, daring him to prove his own conviction.

Kiakaha swallowed. The feeling of dread dried his throat and tensed his jaw. "I guess we really are doing this, huh?" He felt the blood draining from his face and he suddenly needed to grab the nearest tree to keep his balance. He bent over at the chance of flavoring his breakfast all over again but in a less than appetizing fashion. The gagging never came but the disgusting acidic taste of gastric juices still reached the back of his throat. He thank the gods for allowing him to keep the bits of food his mother had generously given him. He wouldn't want to waste the few scraps of roots and fruit she offered from her empty shelf.

A small, gentle hand began to draw circles on his back. Moana guided him to the nearest rock for him to seat and settle down.

"Sorry. I don't handle stress very well."

"No shit?"

Moana glared at Maui for the unnecessary crude remark before turning back to Kiakaha. "Don't worry about it. Let me get a coconut. A drink might help."

While Moana inspected the palm trees nearby, Kiakaha found himself under Maui's not very sympathetic eyes.

"You better get a grip, man. Or else." The threat lost no severity when hissed. In fact, he would much rather have it screamed at his face.

Kiakaha swallowed the excessive and bitter saliva in his mouth. Any traces of friendship were gone and it pained him to know how fast they vanished. He guessed that endangering Moana had something to with it. Or at least, he hoped that was the reason. He wouldn't like to learn Maui's carefree company was meant to lure him into their plot but he didn't think the demigod was that manipulative, even though he was a famous trickster.

"Here. Drink it slowly." Moana handed him an opened coconut as he wondered how she'd react if she knew of Maui's threat. He decided that it was better this way. He didn't feel in actual danger and maintaining the harmony between them was more important than starting a silly brawl.

He followed Moana's instructions and took tiny sips between deep breaths. His stomach settled and the world was no longer spinning after a few minutes.

"Thanks." He sighed relieved. "I guess… if we are doing this, you need to know the whole truth."

Moana sat on the floor and nodded, urging him to begin his story. Kiakaha cleared his throat and spoke for the first time of a tale that began way before he was even born.

* * *

Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as you and I would like. Holidays really consume your time. Moments of inspiration are fleeting and, as always, directed to a new idea instead of an already ongoing story. Any Shokugeki no Soma (Food Wars) fans in here? I might release a IkumiXSoma one shot sometime in the future. As I said, inspiration comes and goes as it pleases. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	29. Power and Heritage

**Power and Heritage**

* * *

"My mother comes from a very respected family who supported Nanakia's ancestors for many generations. They worked as advisors, members of the council, bodyguards and other roles my father's descendants, previous chiefs, required or requested. It was more like… a relationship of friendly servitude. If someone swore unquestionable loyalty to them, they were promised to have the royal family's favor. You want more log to build your home? Take it. You want more food? Here. You're sick? I'll send the best healer there is. Something like that.

From what I was told, my mother was an only child. My grandmother failed to birth a son even after years of trying to provide a proper heir. So, it was just her. A _woman._ A female heir responsible of carrying the role of the next chief's right hand. It was unheard of, a disgrace and an embarrassment."

"Excuse me?" Moana interrupted.

"I'm just telling how things happened. Please spare me your lecture." Kiakaha's nostrils flared. The whole story was infuriating and it displeased him to narrate it just as it was for Moana to hear it.

It was the second time Maui witnessed Kiakaha fire up and, interestingly, both occasions involved Makoha. He might be a wimp but he had a strong sense of protection.

Moana sensed his intentness and settled down. Just because he was Nanakia's son, didn't mean they shared the same way of thinking. It was wrong to assume and judge without knowing him.

"Shamed and hurt for being unappreciated, she was determined to prove she was just as capable as any other man by working on certain skills. Skills seemingly unwanted on a woman: leadership, bravery, strength… Her family panicked, afraid the lineage would end with her when no one would willingly wed an unattractive wife. My grandparents became desperate and tried to literally match her with anyone of befitting distinction, but as they feared, no one accepted. To their luck and my mother's dismay, my grandfather, Nanakia's father, wished her to marry the successor of the title of chief. They didn't think twice and forced Makoha to marry Nanakia."

Moana clutched her stomach. If she was forced to marry someone… she wouldn't know what to do. She couldn't help but feel incredibly sorry for Makoha and furious at anyone involved in that nonsense. A surge of gratitude for her wonderful family washed over her body, leaving a mental note to let them know how much she loved them and how lucky she was to have them.

"Wait, your mother actually agreed to it?" Maui frowned.

"She was young and desperate. Her own family threatened to disown her. In her mind, there was no other way but marriage to appease her parents. They didn't love each other but they were childhood acquaintances and that made their ceremony and early time together tolerable, even pleasant. That wouldn't last too long, though. She was only able to endure everything thanks to Tuarua and I.

With time, Makoha learned Nanakia was selfish, self centered and unkind, an ambitious vile person that had to be feared. She tried to convince her family to warn the Chief but they called her crazy and ignored her pleas because they thought she was fabricating excuses to leave Nanakia. They would pay the price weeks after when the Chief and his youngest son died mysteriously.

"He had a younger brother?" Asked Maui.

"And he killed him and his father?" Moana covered her mouth with her shaky hand.

Nanakia was worse than they thought.

Kiakaha shrugged. "There's no proof but I firmly believe he was the culprit."

"How did he…?"

"The Chief enjoyed hunting and he used to take his sons with him. One day, Nanakia came back alone, covered in blood and claiming his brother and father were attacked by a wild hog. Conveniently, his mother commited suicide a week later and the staff and council members were slowly replaced after he became chief. In matter of months, he had a perfect stage to do with Mangareva whatever he wanted. When he began building that wall, my mother knew it meant something bad was coming. She confronted him and…."

Kiakaha sighed, holding back tears.

"And…?" Moana enquired carefully.

"That's when things got ugly for her. He would beat her if she spoke out of place or question him, he humiliated her, called her horrible things, made everyone think she was mentally unstable and I'm pretty sure he threatened to hurt or even kill me and Tuarua."

Moana gasped, horrified.

Maui shook his head with a disgusted face. "Killing children… his own sons. That's sick."

Moana's eyes widened as if she just remembered something and she squeezed Maui's shoulder comfortingly with her hand. Her brows curved upwards in a frown.

"Why do you think he threatened to kill you?"

"My mother was never able to tell that part of her story. Her spirit never broke when speaking of the tortures she endured but she would always hug me and sob whenever she spoke of the two of us. It would also explain why she stayed. It wasn't until several years later that Nanakia realized his sons could be assets and granted my mother her freedom. I was seven, no longer a baby that needed to be hand fed, and Tuarua was 4. I was, in a way, old enough to take care of him so Nanakia had no use for Makoha anymore.

Father made us believe she was useless and despicable, but I knew better, I remembered the true self of my mother. Tuarua did not. He was too young and, even though we had a strong brotherly friendship for the next few years, he grew admiring father. Tuarua simply loved hearing father's praise, so he dedicated his time to please father while struggling to bond with a growlingly distant older brother. His struggle ended when he learned a harsh truth: I was meant to become chief, not him. His jealousy fed his devotion to father and his hate toward me. We grew apart and he began to look and act more like father. Even as brothers, he saw me like the enemy. Someone he had to beat, not just in those fighting lessons or father's tests, but in… life. He wanted to be chief… and he will most likely be now."

Kiakaha closed his eyes, feeling tired and defeated. "I miss him… so much."

Moana gave him a moment before asking about the wall surrounding the village.

"What's the purpose of it?"

Kiakaha explained. "By defining boundaries, Nanakia gained control over everything. He regulates the gathering of resources, handles the trading prices, reduced job opportunities and payments while work hours went up… he basically gives whatever he wants to whoever he likes and takes away from everyone else. Plus, no one can leave the village, cultivate, fish or hunt without his permission and, if you do and get caught, a life in prison or death awaits you, depending on his mood. He punishes anyone who tries to trick the system."

Moana blinked fast and cupped her forehead with the palm of her hand. Now, she was the one feeling dizzy and lightheaded. "This is _much_ worse than I thought."

Kiakaha sighed. "You're not in Motunui anymore, princess."

* * *

I didn't mean this arc to be so... political. I actually don't like politics, but some of my favorite books and fics involve some kind of hierarchy so I wanted to try it. I promise to make the next arc more romantic and fluffy and, possiby, the last one.


	30. Taking Shape

**Taking Shape**

* * *

Maui's stomach constricted at the changes in Moana's face. The poor girl was not used to the horrors human beings were capable of, and coming from an immensely blessed and peaceful environment, she was having a hard time digesting Kiakaha's past. She looked sick, heartbroken and enraged at the same time, expressions that do not suit her at all. Too lost in her twirl of emotions, Maui decided to take the lead. "What do you think we should do?"

Kiakaha raised his hand to stop the demigod. "Before we start thinking of how to overthrow Nanakia, shouldn't we think of a suitable replacement first? We can't fall into anarchy."

Maui blinked. "You, of course." Maui said as a matter of factly.

"No."

Maui frowned in annoyance. "What do you mean ' _no'_? You were basically raised to become chief!"

"I am not a leader. I am no… Moana. Do you find me charismatic or brave or selfless enough to rule?"

"You can be." At the sound of her name, Moana reacted. "You know Mangareva inside out. You have the tools and knowledge to make it a better place."

"There are others more capable." Kiakaha whispered.

"But it's _your_ burden. Your responsibility." Moana's slender finger pointed at him accusingly. She went through a similar struggle herself and Kiakaha having an easy way out and taking it unremorsefully was strongly bothering her.

"I don't want it anymore. I haven't for a long while now. I knew Tuarua would end up replacing me so why even try to be something I'm not?"

"Wait a minute." Maui interrupted. "That promise… the one you made to Makoha. You knew from the beginning he wouldn't respect tradition. You knew Nanakia would choose your brother over you."

Kiakaha's eyes went wide as plates. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to hold Maui's stare.

"What are you talking about?" Moana breathed.

"Did… did you sabotage your own fate? To run away from your father, make yourself look like a hero in front of your mother?"

"Maui, what are you saying?" Moana whined.

"I think this fella here never meant to become chief. He let Tuarua be the favorite and take his place on purpose while fooling Makoha."

Moana eyed Kiakaha suspiciously.

"No! I _swear_ I did try but… I know how things work here. If you get in Nanakia or the council's way, you... disappear. The whole village is under their thumb. No one can hope to stand up to them and make it out alive." Kiakaha sighed. "Not even as chief I'm safe. One mistake and they can simply have me removed. When I realized that I just… I gave up. I…." Tears welled up on the corners of his eyes. "I turned my back on Mangareva."

Kiakaha slumped on the rock he was sitting on.

Kneeling carefully in front of the Mangarevan prince, Moana spoke softly. "You didn't betray anyone. You were alone, you were scared. It's understandable to feel cornered and wish to be someone else. You might still feel trapped and afraid but… you're not alone anymore."

He cringed at Moana's touch. Her hand rested on top of his own. He wasn't used to human contact, except for his mother rough affection. It was an alien feeling but comforting.

"I'll help, Moana. That never changed... but I can't be chief. It _has_ to be someone else."

Moana smiled, satisfied with his answer. "Anyone in mind? I'm guessing your brother is out of the question."

"I do." Maui interjected. "How about Makoha?"

Kiakaha blinked. "My mother?"

"Yeah. She's badass."

Moana stood up, bringing her fingers to hold her chin and pace. "Is she charismatic?" She asked Kiakaha.

"Definitely."

"Is she brave?"

" _Some_ would call her stupid."

"Is she selfless?"

"Some would call her _stupid_."

Moana laughed before focusing back on task. "Would she be willing?"

Kiakaha nodded convincingly. "She would. She _will_."

Moana once again smiled, liking her already for the role.

"Then, we have our leader. Now, we need a plan. Any suggestions, men?"

"I have one. Well, sort of. I thought of it the moment you two came here."

Moana lightened up. "Great! What is it?"

Kiakaha pointed at the demigod. "Maui."

Maui raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

Moana gasped, understanding the importance of a certain fact. "You're a deity!"

Maui shrugged and invited an explanation with his hands like saying 'Yes, and the sun rises on the east and sets on the west, what else is new?'.

"My people are very religious." Explained Kiakaha.

"They will listen to a demigod,"

"and luckily for us,"

"we have one right here!" Moana ended excitedly.

Maui smiled devilishly as he understood. "So, you want me to…?"

Moana rolled her eyes in amusement, knowing exactly what Maui wanted her to say. "Put up a show! Be Maui, the Shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero of Men _and_ Women."

"Be the benevolent god everyone believes you are." Added Kiakaha. "Tell them that you came to free them or that the gods sent you. That Nanakia has been cruel and the gods do not wish for him to rule Mangareva anymore. Then, by divine revelation or something or sorts, you choose my mother as their new leader."

Maui's smiled widened, showing his pearl white teeth. Oh, how he missed to show off.

The Motunui chief noticed a possible issue. "You think that'll work? What about the guards and the council?"

"The guards are commoners and believers as well. They'll fold. But the council… maybe we should include them in your speech, Maui."

"No problem. As long as I'm the center of attention, I'll say whatever you need me to say."

After working on details and preparing Maui's words, the three concluded to go back and speak to Makoha about their plan. The most important piece of their scheme had to agree first.

They cautiously but swiftly returned to the wall and snuck in while a bird pecked on a the guard's neck and head. Kiakaha felt bad to mess with the only nice guard he knew but circumstances demanded impeccable stealth and secrecy.

Using a poncho-like piece of dirty clothing they traded for coconuts from outside the wall, Kiakaha hid Moana's well fed and clean body from view. Her voluptuous chest was still noticeable under the fabric, a physical trait, Kiakaha uncomfortably noted, was not common in Mangareva's malnourished women. At the impromptu thought, he cleared his throat and looked away, earning a glare from Maui and a puzzled look from Moana who showed concern for his health.

With the sun still far from reaching its peak, Makoha's house came into view.

"You'll love her, Moana. I think she's pretty similar to you actually."

A black and yellow beetle hanging on the woman's hair made a sound they interpreted as agreement. "She's as cookie dukes as you, Mo. In a good way." He added the last part at Kiakaha's amusing look.

Just a few meters away from the place, a sense of panic washed over the Mangareva prince. The door, instead of locked as he knew his mother liked to keep it, was slightly open and softly banging against the structure at the occasional wind current.

Leaving his companions behind, he rushed to the house without second thought. With his sense of hearing deafened by the pumping of blood in his head, he barely registered a couple of frantic footsteps behind him.

Kiakaha was ready to attack anyone inside who dared to steal or hurt his mother. Thievery, violent assaults and rape were frequent in Mangareva and usually went unpunished by official sentences. Personal revenge was the fastest, easiest and most efficient way to serve justice in his village.

 _And most gratifying._ He gruesomely added to the list. Whoever was in there was about to wish for a proper penal system.

When he reached the door, however, he found himself frozen in place right at the door frame. The world stopped for a moment. The blood instantaneously drained from his face. His lungs refused to provide the air he so much needed. He felt every inch of his body go numb.

 _N_ o. _Why?_

The disgusting smile that appeared on the lips of the man standing in the living room made Kiakaha nauseous.

"Hello, son."

* * *

Sorry I took so long! I'm about to take a long vacation (one whole month) to Asia and packing and planning and training coworkers and shopping has taken most of my time lately. Since flights and train rides will be long, I might get some writting done but no promises since I'm thinking of vlogging, something I've never done and will most likely be time consuming. I don't even have the next chapter complete. Apologies and I hope you hear of me soon! :)


	31. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

* * *

Maui considered his options, all of them thought and planned with one and only purpose: get Moana to safety. A second objective came to mind. Protect Kiakaha and Makoha from harm. His mind began to work, determined to find the most advantageous tactic possible on the dreadful situation before him. Sadly, he realized, his purpose was hindered by the Mangareva prince and his mother. Scooping both away meant losing precious seconds he could use to put distance between Moana and danger. It also meant sacrificing agility, speed and the use of his hook to defend, attack or morph. On the other hand, having Kiakaha as shield would protect them from arrows or flying knives, making the extra weight of two more humans worth it.

Or did it?

He could just grab Kiakaha, who was standing right in front of him, and Moana and leave Makoha to her own fate on hands of Nanakia and his men. A harsh and unfair development for the middle aged woman but he had no time to spend on pity.

He looked at Makoha.

Frightened eyes jumped from Kiakaha to Nanakia to the unexpected guests at her door. A silent plea was made and Maui's stomach churned in understanding. She didn't expect or want pity, at least not for her. She feared for her son and, whether she recognized the godly figure he was or not, she was begging a complete stranger to have mercy on Kiakaha.

What was it with this ladies?! Moana would probably do same stupid, selfless thing in a similar situation. Always leaving themselves last. Thinking of others, risking their lives, not realizing how much they are loved…

Damn it all! If Kiakaha cared for his mother just a third of how Maui cared for Moana, then the Mangareva prince will never forgive him and wish him a life of pain and anguish.

Time was running up. Precious seconds were lost in indecision and Maui decided to wait for the right moment instead.

"Let her go." Said Kiakaha with clenched teeth.

But Nanakia ignored his son and narrowed his eyes at Moana. Cursing under his breath, Maui stretched his arm half a heartbeat late, grasping air instead of the Motunui princess. Now, with a knife on her neck, Maui never felt more desperate and vulnerable.

"I'm disappointed. I expected more." Nanakia said with false sadness. "Put down the hook or else."

With both women as hostages, Kiakaha and Maui had no choice but to surrender. As the weapon was slowly lowered to the ground, Maui noticed Tuarua's glittery skin and flushed cheeks, like he had been exercising… or running.

"You bastard…" Kiakaha hissed. "You sold your mother. Are you proud now? Are you satisfied? You filthy, piece of-!"

A fist collided with his jaw. Makoha's whimper was followed by her son's groan of pain.

"Enough."

The servant stepped away and Makoha quietly sobbed in her seat with a knife still dangerously kissing her neck.

"Chief Nanakia."

 _Gods, please don't_. Begged Maui.

"My people won't be pleased to know you've arrested their chief. And held her at a knife's edge." Moana tried her best to sound confident but her voice betrayed her.

"Oh, but I bet they will be less pleased to learn that their princess plotted against Mangareva's sovereignty. A legitimate cause for war."

Moana paled.

"Don't worry. I'll publicly execute you and make arrangements before I make my move. Preparing enough weapons for a battle in one day is almost impossible but fighting against an unarmed, tiny village like yours means certain victory nontheless." He shrugged as words casually rolled off his tongue.

Blood boiled and the world turned red. Maui almost lost control of his body over the desire of turning Nanakia inside out. "You dare to touch her…" He threatened. Almost immediately, Moana hissed in pain and a thin line of blood trickled down her collarbone after the knife was pressed against her delicate, exposed neck.

Making the situation very clear, Nanakia fearlessly approached the demigod with confidence.

"For every word you speak or every move you take without my permission, that knife will go deeper. So, I suggest you and your..." He eyed Moana from toes to head with hungry eyes before turning back to Maui. "Call girl… behave yourselves."

He was testing him, Maui knew. The comment enraged him, suggesting Moana was something she definitely was not and toying with her life like it meant nothing.

The trickster bit his tongue and tensed his burning muscles. Bluff or not, he wasn't about to test it and risk the most precious thing in his long, empty life.

One moment. That's all he needed for the soldier and Nanakia to lose focus and he could snap their necks in a quick swift move. It wouldn't satisfy his thirst for blood and revenge but it would certainly save them quickly and effectively. He settled with imagining Nanakia's broken and unrecognizable body on a pool of blood. A gruesome image Moana would roundedly disapprove of.

With Maui's silent agreement, Nanakia smiled proudly. "Good. Take them all away. They will join Moana tomorrow." He ordered the dozen men.

Maui froze at the news.

 _This man is crazy._

Kiakaha turned green, threatening again to spill the contents of his stomach. The armed men exchanged confused glances, the only thing they could do to express their surprise without offending their leader. Even Tuarua gasped and widened his eyes in horror.

"Nanakia!" Yelled Makoha, finally breaking her silence. Two soldiers were having trouble holding her down on her seat. "You can't do this! He's our son!"

"A son that plotted to kill me."

"He did not! You liar!" She rose to her feet and shoved a soldier away before trying to headbutt the other. A third man knocked her out with an elbow to the back of her neck and her limp figure collapsed to the floor.

"NO!" Kiakaha screamed.

Maui wanted to intervene but he did not dare. Instead, he witnessed Tuarua grab the chief's arm.

"Father! You never said anything about…" His puppy eyes fell on his mother and brother before returning to his father. "You can't."

Maui blinked. Tuarua's cracked voice and trembling lip almost made him look innocent and gentle. Almost.

"Do not question your chief, Tuarua." Nanakia growled and shoved Tuarua's hand away. "It will be done. And I will whip you for every tear you shed for them. Understood?"

Tuarua inhaled sharply, remembering the sting of the whip on his back. Too nervous to speak, he nodded and slowly stepped back to his place, blinking away tears.

Kiakaha groaned loudly during his subjugation, tossing and turning to give the men a hard time."Maui, do something!"

Maui stiffened, refusing to meet his friend's eyes.

"MAUI!"

 _I'm sorry._

"Silence!" Commanded Nanakia. "If you try anything, speak or even breath out of place, the ladies will pay. Dearly."

His orders were met with silent compliance.

"Now, move." Nanakia stopped next to Maui on his way to the exit. As tall as he was, he had to stretch his neck and stand on his tiptoes to whisper on the tattooed man's ear. "I have the perfect place for you, demigod. Follow obediently and I'll consider keeping Moana alive."

Maui didn't know the extent of the chief's threat so he nodded to express his understanding. He just prayed to the gods who granted him his powers, to have the same mercy on his beloved human.

* * *

I'm back and sick. Sorry it took so long. I hope you're still interested :) see ya soon!


	32. Locked

**Locked**

* * *

Moana unwillingly walked down the stairs. The unfamiliar rough surface of the stone wasn't pleasant but with tied hands and a sharp weapon poking her back, sore feet were the least of her concerns. She had never seen underground buildings before and if, things were different, she would satisfy her curiosity and bring back this new knowledge back to her home. She swallowed hard when she remembered she might never go back again. The news of her abruptly scheduled death shook her to her core. Motonui's demise that would follow her public execution nearly broke her even further but she held her ground until later.

Women, elderly, children, her people massacred! Her mind sent creative and awful images of blood, corpses, guts and limbs scattered on the Mangarevan beach. Her parents' broken bodies lying in awkward positions with improvised weapons in hand. Nanakia rejoicing over the bodies of her family and friends who tried to defend themselves.

Moana took a deep shaky breath to settled down her emotions. Crying in front of the enemy would only show weakness and helplessness.

 _Not now._

Shoved into a small, damp room, she tripped with a loose rock and fell on her knees. The wooden door closed loudly, leaving only a small window to explore her surroundings. Moana peeked through it and her eye caught an unconscious Makoha being carried and tossed into another cell. She inhaled angily at the carelessness of the man, but held back any comments. She was a prisoner as well as Makoha. Her discomfort was not of the guards' interest, or maybe even theirs to enjoy and exploit. Here, she was no princess, no lady and maybe not even a living human being. The more invisible she could be, the better.

The guards left. Moana expected them to return with Kiakaha but their steps didn't fade at the distance. Instead they stopped at the top of the stairs.

And remained there.

Moana took a deep breath and hastily inspected her cell. She was underground so no windows or lose rocks would lead her outside. Her only escape was the stairs. Inspecting and probing the door carefully to avoid making noises, she reached the conclusion that only brute force would work. The door was heavy, strong and had a thick lock unreachable from inside.

 _Maui. I need you._

Desperate to reach her people, she backed away as far as she could touching the wall with her heels and ran to the door. She bounced ungracefully on the wood and fell on her behind. Pain coursed through her shoulder, arm and head but nothing was as painful as realizing her best effort did nothing.

"Hey!"

While Moana hugged her sore body waiting for the tingling to go away, the door was unlocked and one of the men that brought her barged in.

"Cut it out, sweetheart. Or you'll end up like your friend here. Got it?" He gestured at Makoha.

Moana nodded fast, scared any hesitation would provoke the man further but as soon as he turned his back to leave, she was on her feet and pushing him out of the way to freedom.

Or at least she tried.

The guard was not unfamiliar with fool prisoners. New ones always needed a taste of fear to help them settle down, crush their hopes to escape. His hand grabbed a bunch of fleeting hair and slammed the princess' skull against the wall. Her yelp echoed through the prison's enclosed halls. He released her after a few seconds, sure she wouldn't try anything again.

Left alone shortly after, Moana slid down against the wall collapsing in despair. Next time she'd leave the cell, it would be to die. And then everyone she'd ever loved.

What a stupid girl with stupid ideas. Thinking she could save everyone. So naive. So simple minded. So dumb.

 _Maui. Please._

Where was Maui? Why hadn't he come?

Loud steps and mumbling piqued her curiosity. Far too absorbed in self pity, Moana ignored the outside world until it went quiet. A slammed door. A threat to behave. Fading steps. Gone.

"Mother? Mother? Makoha?"

Even as she recognize her new cellmate, she pretended she didn't hear his whispering calls. She didn't exist. This wasn't real.

"Moana?"

Nothing.

"Mo?"

Nothing.

"Princess?"

"What?"

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

She felt regret at snapping at him. "I...uh…"

She assessed her body. A few shallow scrapes on her knees, a dry cut on her neck, sore… everything. She hissed at the stinging her touch caused on the side of her head. She felt blood and a bump of swollen flesh. "I'm ok. You?"

"I… I've been better."

Moana frowned and ran to her small window on the door. Kiakaha's face was swollen and decorated in different bruising colors. A black eye, split lip, red and purple marks on his cheeks.

"My god, Kiakaha! Are you ok!?"

Instead of answering he sighed in relief. Her almost clean face meant she hadn't gone through what he did. "Where's mother?"

"Over there. She's unconscious but unhurt."

Kiakaha could almost cry of happiness at the good news.

Moana swallowed. "Maui?"

Kiakaha remained silent.

"Kiakaha, where's Maui?"

"I don't know, but wherever he is, he is having a really bad time."

"How bad?"

"...Moana."

"How _bad?_ " She pressed.

He sighed. "Heavy physical restraints, no food or water and… possibly torture."

She swallowed. "O-ok. So… we'll find him as soon as we manage to escape. Any ideas?"

Kiakaha laughed sarcastically. "You can't be serious?"

"I _have_ to warn my people, Kiakaha. You must know this place. There has to be a way to get out of here."

"You're right. I know this prison. Very well actually. I was part of the design team and oversaw the construction. And I _know_ there is no escape. These rocks? This wood? The lock? Everything was made to hold the strongest and toughest criminals in the village. There is _no_ way out, princess."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever."

Moana lost sight of him as he walked away from the window. He was her only ally right now and she needed him. If she loses him, she loses everything. "There must be something, Kiakaha. I can't just let my people di-"

"Well, should've stayed with them in the first place!" Kiakaha snapped and ran back to the window. Moana blinked. Kiakaha was sweet, kind and... not rude. "What kind of leader leaves her village behind, huh? Just… stop thinking you can fix everything. We're all dead, thanks to you. Deal with it."

Her lip trembled and this time, it was her who stepped away from view. It was too much. The guilt, the sorrow, the helplessness, the loneliness, the fear… it hit her hard and mercilessly. She lost her spirit, her will to go on. If only she could die with her family instead.

The wall was a terrible place to find comfort. It was damp, cold, rough it and reeked of who knows what. Still, she hold on to it for dear life as she cried and weep unconsolably. She thought of her mom, her dad, her friends, the future she dreamed and wished for, Maui.

 _Oh god, Maui._

Her best friend, her partner in crime… tortured and alone.

 _At least he can be free after I'm gone._

Moana curled in a ball of misery for what felt like hours. She couldn't tell what time it was and she didn't care. At some point, Makoha woke and tried to talk with Moana but the Motunui chief didn't acknowledge her or Kiakaha, who actually ignored her.

More time passed and Moana was beginning to feel her body demand for nourishment and rest. Food was evidently not coming and the floor was too uncomfortable to sleep on. Didn't matter. Hunger and thirst would keep her awake even if she managed to close her eyes. Dizzy, aching and tired, she was unable to stop the memories flooding her mind without permission and she would cry fresh tears over the dry ones. If she closed her eyes, she could almost be inside them. Hear them. Feel them. Taste them. Her mom's laughs, her father's lectures, Maui's jokes, Gramma Tala's love...

In the current memory, her grandmother was telling stories. She was about six or seven and Gramma Tala always told amazing stories of forbidden adventures on the sea.

 _"_ _Tell me more!"_

 _Tala laughed and took the young girls hand. "Not tonight. It's late and you have to go home before your father gets angry."_

 _The little Moana pouted. "Just one more. A short one!"_

 _The old woman smiled, pleased at her granddaughters insatiable curiosity. "Tell you what? I'll tell you one more story while we slooooowly walk back home, huh?"_

 _Moana beamed and jumped excitedly._

 _Tala cleared her throat and lifted her cane for dramatic effect. "Once upon a time, far far away...you have to wake up."_

 _Little Moana blinked. What a weird beginning._

 _Gramma Tala kept on going. "Hey. Hey. Wake up!" Then dropped to her knees, forgetting her cane and shaking Moana by her shoulders desperately. She was no longer smiling. "Wake up!"_

 _"_ _Gramma?" this was definitely not how it went and it was frightening her._

 _"_ _Wake up! Hey. Hey. HEY!"_

Moana opened her eyes, waking in a jolt at the unsettling memory. Her surroundings were so dark. She couldn't see anything but she knew something was not right.

"Get up."

She entered in panic mode. One of her worst fears was somewhere right there in the cell with her and no one else to stop it. She dragged her body to the furthest wall, using her leg to keep distance between the unknown man and her. Her body tensed, ready to scratch, kick, punch or bite. She would not be raped that easily.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you."

The flat, unconcerning and even almost annoyed voice did nothing to soothe her fear. She did not move.

"There's no time for this." He hissed under his breath. "You want out or not?" He whispered exasperated.

She froze.

 _Out?_

That voice. Sounded familiar. With her eyes adjusting to the darkness, she was starting to see his silhouette.

"Fine. Suit yourself."

"Wait!"

She sat up closer to the young man. It was no guard or one of Nanakia's henchmen. It was…

"Tuarua?"

* * *

I deviated a little from my original plot outline but I found this route more interesting. Hope you like it. Since I took so long with this chapter, I'll post next one at the end of the week.


	33. Tuarua

**Tuarua**

* * *

He was taught to believe his childhood, his life was privileged. Everything he needed and wanted was at his reach, whenever he pleased. His whims fulfilled at the snap of his fingers. No worries about food, water, shelter or clothes. Respected and feared by all. A life worthy of a Mangarevan prince.

Then why did he feel so empty?

He was supposed to feel powerful, strong, confident not… numb. The reward of his hard work was not as satisfying as it once was. His nature kept pushing him to surpass expectations, to gain his father and the council's favor only to finish a task and start another. He never denied anything. He never complained. He was compliant and efficient, unlike Kiakaha who rebelled like a stupid teenager. His older brother's indifference to politics, economy and trade highlighted his incompetence next to his dedication. Tuarua was now the successor, the future leader of his people and someday, the most powerful person in this island. What he wanted. What he most wished for. Every drop of sweat and blood he spilled finally paid of. But he still didn't feel… fulfilled.

Father's praise used to put a smile on his face. Figuratively, of course. A prince's job should not be taken lightly and, at his young age, it might lead to wrong conclusions. His father and the Council have always known he took his responsibilities seriously but the vision of himself he wished to become a reality in the eyes of everyone did not include a smile.

His younger self had trouble pleasing his father and hiding his satisfaction when he did. Especially when Kiakaha was evidently superior in physical and mental challenges at that time. The time when they both searched for recognition. Nanakia never held back scoffs or eye rolling at his failures and barely acknowledged his good results. So much hard work for such little compensation only drove him to try harder.

"Start."

Tuarua spared no effort. He was tired of failing and hear the words he so much desired were meant for him directed at Kiakaha. He loved his brother even after tasting dirt at the end of each fight, feeling stupid after every wrong answer or incompetent when finishing a task last. But he was getting tired of it and his love was growing thin compared to his frustration.

He ran at his father's cue and aimed for the eyes.

Kiakaha's scream cut the assault short. Looking at his vulnerable and hurting sibling made him hesitate, feeling a turmoil of pleasure, guilt and terror at the same time when he fell on his knees.

"Don't waste time, Tuarua. Once he recovers, he'll be wiser."

He swallowed and slowly approached his still blinded brother groaning in pain. Kiakaha mumbled something between his words of pain and Tuarua stopped on his tracks to send a questioning look at his father.

He shrugged noncommittally.

"H-he gave in. It's over."

"Since when the enemy decides when the fight is over?" Nanakia approached Tuarua. "Kiakaha always ends the fights quickly and efficiently, giving you a chance to submit and try again the next day. He is merciful. And he is foolish."

"B-but, those are the rules."

The Mangareva Chief sighed and closed the space between them enough for his words to become a whisper. "Have I taught you nothing? Find loopholes, flaws and use them to your advantage. If they do not exist, create them. The rules dictate you can give in but they never say the exercise ends when you do. Kiakaha has had dozens of opportunities to end _you_ but he never does."

Tuarua looked at his brother. His face was wet with tears and snot, his eyes puffy and intently trying to focus on them. Realization struck him. Kiakaha knew. His older brother knew his father made the rules that way and the purpose for it.

Nanakia persisted. "He lets you go because he's a coward. But I know you're not, Tuarua. You are a lot of things, good and bad, but a coward is not one of them. Now, finish what you started."

Tuarua felt his father's hand push him forward and his feet moved unconsciously. He stopped when Kiakaha's forehead was a few centimeters away to touch his belly. He could see the redness of his face, the fast blinking to soothe his aching eyeballs, his shaking hands reaching for him. The blinded brother could feel his presence, see the blurry figure of his sibling standing in front of him but he couldn't fight a shadow without his depth perception and shaky body. "Tuarua." He begged with a broken voice.

Tuarua was surprised by how easy it would be. To simply snap his brother's neck like the chickens they were given to practice with. But he also remembered the disgusting crackling sound and the weight of the limp heads on his hands. If he could bear it for a few seconds, with just a quick motion he could become the heir of Mangareva. He could gain so much just by losing his brother.

His father clearly didn't care, but what about their mother? She left them. She abandoned them. She couldn't possibly care either. The council? That bunch of greedy assholes? No way.

Tuarua could feel his eyes sting. "No one would miss you." He whispered. He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than his brother.

"N-not even you?" Kiakaha whispered back.

The youngest prince didn't dry his tears as they ran down his cheeks. The knuckles on his fists turned white. "I hate you." He lied with gritted teeth but Kiakaha didn't know it wasn't the truth.

"I understand." Because he did..

And with that, Tuarua knew he wouldn't be able to do it. He lifted a rock and smashed it with measured strength on Kiakaha's head, knocking him down and letting him fall on his side. Tuarua stared at the bleeding wound as he dropped the rock. He heard a deep sigh behind him so he ran before his father got to express his disappointment.

* * *

He felt his mother's embrace for the first time in years and warmth spread from his skin to his heart. He felt like he wanted to cry but refused to do so. Time was against them and a family reunion could wait until safety.

He didn't open his mother's cell next just for a mother-son moment. Years of being Nanakia's right hand and living surrounded by vicious men have wired his brain to make decisions based on logic rather than by instinct or emotions. When Moana opened Kiakaha's door, his carefulness was rewarded. His mother stepped in between them before Kiakaha reached him.

"This will _not_ be the day I see my sons kill each other. Or any day, for that matter." Her quiet hiss was still menacing.

It was too dark to see Kiakaha's green eyes although he was sure he would be pretty dead if glares could kill. It wasn't until his older brother nodded and stepped back that he dared to focus again on their situation. Still, he wouldn't even think of lowering his guard when a hateful man and woman could stab him on the back. Quite literally.

"There's a guard waiting for us at the south door. We have to be quick, quiet and punctual if we want to make it." He said looking out for more guards at the top of the stairs. He signaled them to follow and they ran into the darkness outside.

"Where's Maui?" Moana asked as they reach a collection of trees for cover. "How long before Nanakia sends his men?"

"Keep moving. Stay low. And you." He pointed at Moana. "Shut it."

"I'm not leaving Maui behind." She didn't expect it and neither Makoha and in matter of seconds, Tuarua had Moana pinned against a tree with his arm pressing hardly on his collar bone. Kiakaha saw it coming but had nothing but his nails to pose as a threat. Makoha ran to Moana's side even though she didn't know what to say or do to help. And Moana simply felt lost at the sudden pain on her back and pressure on her chest.

"We don't have the luxury to get sidetracked. The south gate is far and we are just _hours_ away of your people's wipe out. We would have more time if your damn parent's wouldn't have come looking for you."

Moana's eyes almost popped out. "T-they were here?"

Tuarua ignored the question and Kiakaha's hands on his neck and pressed harder. "That demigod of yours will have to stay. And _you_ will take Kiakaha and mother and get the _fuck_ out of here. Understood?"

Moana nodded repeatedly before almost collapsing at her release. Makoha offered her support with an apologetic frown while Tuarua slapped Kiakaha's hand away.

Tuarua almost felt bad for the sorry lot before him. Almost.

"And what about you?" His brother asked. Makoha looked up with interest. God, he forgot how annoying it was to have clingy family members. He turned to look at the road ahead and found no obstacles in their way.

"Keep moving."

* * *

Not at the end of last week but early on this one at least! I'm kind of wishing to end this arc. There's still a lot pending to finish it but I'll try to rush it a little bit. I wanted an interesting arc that didnt revolve around Moana and Maui's romance. Only now that I have it, I'm missing the fluff between these two. The third and last arc (which I haven't think about yet) will be about our favorite demigod and human and lots of cute moments!


	34. Running for It

**Running for it**

* * *

The eerie and tense atmosphere made Kiakaha's skin crawl. He didn't know where to look, where to expect the next blow. Glancing over his shoulder was itself dangerous for his brother could betray them at any second, if his intentions were ever true. With every twig that snapped, every run for cover, every humid breath they took spiked his senses uncomfortably. The only comfort he could find was the cloudy night hiding them in darkness.

"I'm finding it hard to believe you had a change of heart." He dared to raised his voice just a little bit louder than a whisper.

"That's because I didn't." Tuarua answered without looking back. With the brothers at the ends and the women in the middle at the darkest hours of the night, they wouldn't be able to send death glares at each other if they wanted to. "You two make a great fucking team at pissing me off."

Kiakaha ignored that. "Then, what is this?"

"Good riddance. You and mother are sores."

Makoha flinched, feeling Tuarua's antagonism for the first time in her life. Kiakaha clenched his jaw, wishing he could punch his brother so hard his teeth would fall out. They took a run from one house to another and he used that brief window to control his anger before speaking again.

"If you wanted us gone, why not let father proceed with the execution?"

It was a crude conversation to have with their mother present but there might not be another chance to talk later.

"Surprised your little brother shows a trace of humanity?" It was hard to catch the sarcasm within a whisper but it was definitely here.

"Why are we here, Tuarua?" It was their mother's voice this time. The group became to a halt when their leader finally faced them.

"Does it matter? You are and that's that. Now, if anyone opens their mouth again, I'll aim for the throat. Understood?" His eyes wandered on their mother who Kiakaha noticed was holding back tears. Not out of fear but of sadness. The little boy she left behind was no longer her sweet son and it was all her fault for abandoning him.

Or so she believed no matter how many times Kiakaha told her otherwise.

Hesitation shone in her youngest son's eyes for the briefest of moments before he resumed their quiet journey.

Salty sweat puddled on skin, allowing Kiakaha to lick and gnaw at his upper lip to soothe his anxiety. By the time they reached the wall, his mouth felt raw and swollen to the point it hurt.

"We're early." Tuarua looked at the sky. Dawn was still far from coming and no guards could be seen at the distance, making it relatively safe to talk. The youngest prince made himself comfortable on the floor as their wait for the right guard began. The rest followed suit, forcing their tense bodies to somehow loosen up. Makoha looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't gather the courage. Moana sat, hugging her knees against her chest.

"So, future chief. Are you planning to follow father's footsteps? Will you keep this place as a living Rarohenga on Earth?"

Kiakaha saw Moana stop breathing and his mother tense.

Tuarua twitched his head to the side and closed his hand into a fist, containing the urge to follow through with his threat. Bruised knuckles would seem suspicious and, if Kiakaha retaliates, the consequences would be impossible to hide from father.

Fine. He can humor him one last time.

"Our father is an idiot. This place is reaching a breaking point and will collapse if things don't change soon."

Kiakaha frowned. "Wha-"

"Population is decreasing and malnourished. We are reaching a point where we are no longer sustainable because we are starving the same people who do the fishing, the reaping and the butchering. Fertile land is wasted, food is rotting in those bastards' chambers and wealth is almost irreparably unbalanced. Kids die faster than they are born even with the increasing amount of pregnancies by rape. Criminals are executed every day. Strong, capable working men and women that are desperate for resources outside their reach. With reduced labour force and resources, decreasing births rates and higher mortality rates are making this place a shithole. All of that because of that stupid wall and a bunch of selfish assholes. Mangareva is dying. Quite literally."

He raised his hand full of dry soil and slowly let it fall back to the ground.

"I can't stand the inefficiency of this place. I expected to become chief much sooner. Turn things around. But father wouldn't step down and I thought that by turning you in, the council would put pressure on him."

"Then father sentenced us to death." Kiakaha breathed weakly.

"Another test from daddy." Tuarua chuckled bitterly "A few months in jail would've been enough for me. Apparently dad has no love for you anymore."

"Yeah. _Love."_ Kiakaha rolled his eyes. "Tch. I should've known. You're only doing this to prove you're better than me. You don't care about our people."

"Do my reasons really matter? At least I didn't cower to mom's arms and cry how awful everything is. One of us had to have balls to do something."

Kiakaha didn't answer, instead he swallowed bitter anger. Anger directed at his brother and himself. Doing the right thing for the wrong reasons was not honorable. It was masked selfishness. Even though, his little brother was right. He did run away, cursing at his father and telling himself he couldn't do anything for anyone.

Now, who was the most dishonorable?

"Enough. You two are far from perfect but each one of you hold different strengths. A true leader recognizes his mistakes and flaws and overcomes them."

Makoha

Before he could dwell more on it, Tuarua shifted on the floor.

"Up."

They obeyed and one by one ran silently to the wall. Kiakaha missed his mark making Tuarua face him with a questioning glare.

Kiakaha spoke before him. "We hate each other."

"Observant."

"But it doesn't have to be this way." And with that, he left his little brother to his own thoughts.


	35. Mother and Son

**Mother and Son**

* * *

Leaving her home was proving harder than she thought it'd be. Friends, family, her few possessions, her beloved and haunting memories, all left behind. She wanted to fight. To stay, face Nanakia and even death if it came to it just to stand for what she believed for.

Kiakaha held her hand and offered another forced reassuring smile. She always smiled back, trying to convey the strength her son was mistakenly thinking she lacked. It was not fear nor sadness. It was frustration and hurt what stung her eyes with tears pooling at the edges.

How can she run away when there was so much left to be done? So much to make right? A whole village in need and a son she abandoned once will be left behind again. Her cowardice was taking a heavy toll on everyone but her, and fate was stripping away any opportunities for redemption. More tears blurred her vision and her throat began to hurt from containing the urge to let them roll freely. She wanted to punch something and yell every curse word she knew at the wind.

"Don't worry, mother. We'll be safe soon. I'll make sure of it."

She felt a squeeze.

 _For fuck's sake, Makoha. Keep it together._

She kept her eyes forward, away from her only reason not to stay. Instead, she traced muscles and scars in Tuarua's back as he stood out of earshot, waiting for the guard to walk down the ladder. She used to know every inch of him when he was just a baby, a child. Now, he was unrecognizable from behind, with old marks completely new to her covering his skin. Reminders of Nanakia's abuse and her desertion.

 _There shouldn't be any._

It was her fault her sons suffered so much.

 _I should be the one to carry those scars._

The guard came into view and approached her son, his face partially lightened by the lit torch in his hand. Tuarua threw a small, heavy bag to the overweight man's chest and spat an order. The guard saluted with a smug grin on his face, pleased to finally hold his payment but even when dismissed, he remained and addressed the prince again right when Tuarua was leaving.

The frown that wrinkled his face made Makoha tense. She glued his eyes at the scene as they spoke words she couldn't hear, watching nervously how Tuarua's jaw tightened.

There was bad news.

The youngest prince strode quickly the way back with a face that didn't suit him: fear and anxiety. "Go. Now. The army is leaving early. Probably right now."

Wood creaked in the middle of the sentence, doors opening to reveal virgin jungle beyond the wall.

When nobody made a move, Tuarua sent a killer glare to his brother. A silent message was passed and Makoha felt her arm being taken and pulled toward the exit.

Her life. Her friends. Her son! She was not ready to leave. Staying could mean Kiakaha's death for he would not move on without her. Leaving could mean to never see her Tuarua again. They didn't see each other in years and yet, being stripped away of the chance to reconnect with him was more painful than anything. She had to fix it. She HAD to. Could she do it? In their last, brief moment together.

Could she mend years of suffering with such little time?

Makoha yanked free from Kiakaha and ran. They met with a crash and she enveloped his strong body with her skinny arms. She inhaled deeply to smell his skin, squeezed her fingers in his hair, felt his warm, muscly arms slowly return the hug. Relief washed over her. He didn't reject her. She imprinted anything and everything in her mind with her senses determined to remember every little detail for as long as she lived.

Aware time was against them, she whispered in his ear before letting go. "I'm sorry. Don't ever forget that love you. Always loved you."

A third hand squished her shoulder gently. Kiakaha probably felt horrible for intruding in her goodbye but he was right.

They had to go.

She pulled back and found a soft glow in his youngest son's eyes before he could avert them, uncomfortable with the affection.

Makoha felt honored to be allowed to witness a moment of vulnerability. She caressed his cheek with tender and ran into the darkness, following Moana's footsteps who was long gone.

* * *

Tuarua shook his head for the third time, removing his mother and his confusion at his own response to her from his mind. He needed to think clearly, to visualize what was the next step. Facing father later would be worse than now but not securing an alibi could ultimately bring more trouble. There were plenty of servants, soldiers, and guards happy to be bribed. He just needed one or two people willing to lie and another useless one to be punished for releasing the prisoners. That'd probably do it, right?

 _God damn it. I didn't think this through._

He had no time to plan the break-in and escape. He expected the schedule to provide enough of it to solve on the go, but now, with the army probably on the way and his absence palpable in the operation, things went from hard to incredibly complicated.

Nanakia was no fool. If he wasn't careful, Tuarua was sure his father was capable of killing him.

 _Fuck. What do I do?_

He was at the barracks, hoping to find his father and the army still there. If he could formulate a good reason, he could excuse himself and secure his innocence. The creaking of the door announced his arrival. Dozens of armed men with bows and spears were lined up, facing his father standing in a higher wooden platform. Nanakia interrupted his conversation with one of the generals and nodded in acknowledgment before signaling his son to approach him.

Tuarua nodded back and circled around the formation of half the army present while trying to hide his disgust.

He hated soldiers and patrol men. They were one of the most privileged men of the village, fed like pigs to the point of round bellies and double chins. Their distasteful job of maintaining order in the village was an excuse for abusing their power on desperate people. Using their excessively high payment to hire prostitutes, betting high on brutal and very illegal fights and beating or incarcerating anyone who dared to expose the corruption. He's seen men become one of them just to inflict the same pain they once received. Such hypocrisy.

Lazy, abusive and glorified. The embodiment of wealth inequality that's killing their village.

Nanakia dismissed the general as Tuarua closed in.

"I was wondering where you were."

His voice was calm but Tuarua was very familiar what his moods sounded like. He was containing his anger.

"There were setbacks."

Nanakia studied his son with threatening glares, daring him to lie or omit any truth. He didn't show any fear or doubt, standing his ground as the man he was.

Nanakia inhaled through his nose, a light of mischief glowing in his eyes and a small smirk appearing on his lips. "The demigod?"

"Contained."

"Tomorrow's preparations?"

"Done."

"The prisoners?"

"Locked."

"Really?"

Tuarua's eyes widened despite his efforts to remain stoic. "Yes." _There is no way..._

"'Cause I heard otherwise."

The prince swallowed with difficulty. "If they escaped, I can-"

"Oh, you will. For your own good, Tuarua. Do you understand?"

Tuarua faltered under Nanakia's pressure, averting his eyes to the side. Who talked? Did someone betray him? Did his father have eyes on him? Spies?

"Yes, father."

Wishing to escape, he turned on his heels but a hand grabbed him the shoulder.

"Do not take me for a fool, son. A bird can't open the cage by its own."

A thumb drew circles on a long, thin scar right over his shoulder blade. A reminder. A threat.

A promise.

Tuarua's teeth hurt from keeping his lip and jaw from trembling.

 _Not here. Not now._

He nodded, not trusting his voice anymore.

"Good boy. Now, I know they might be heading to the Motunui camp. If I find them back in prison or dead on that beach, I might consider taking it easy in your punishment. Remember that."

Tuarua nodded again and left taking quick strides to hide his shaking hands. Where to, he didn't know. His plan just crumbled to dust in a matter of seconds and now, it was matter of life and death. Last time the whip kissed his skin, he almost bled dry. This time, he doubted luck would be on his side.

He needed to think differently. He needed to survive.

He needed Maui.

* * *

Well, I suppose here's where I should talk about my excuses for not posting earlier. Yeah... sorry. Life's been busy. I'll try to make it up to you.


	36. Red

**Red**

* * *

Moana ran. The darkness blurred by tears faded the trees and rocks, making them impossible to see. She ran into the dark labyrinth filled with euphoria and numbed by panic and desperation. Sidestepping and jumping over appearing obstacles pushed her senses to the edge but even in her sharpest moments, it was not enough. A split second too late on her reaction made her shoulder crash against a palm tree. Her momentum made her turn and she almost lost her balance. Groaning under her breath and holding her now sore shoulder, she recovered her footing and kept running despite the throbbing pain. A hard sting on her foot made her curse loudly, forcing her to stop and drop to her knees as a scream of pain escaped her lips.

A cautious look at the sole of her foot revealed a deep cut, coloring her skin with thin streaks of red.

Just then, she heard her name in the distance. It pained her to realize it wasn't her father's, her mother's or Maui's, but it was familiar and friendly.

And she needed _friendly_ right now.

"I'm here!"

Kiakaha and Makoha appeared out of the darkness and helped her stand. Allowing her to carry on by foot would cost a lot of time so without wasting any, Kiakaha wordlessly offered a piggy back ride. Moana hesitantly accepted and whispered her gratitude. Whatever gets her home faster.

Making sure he had a strong grip on her and checking if his mother was alright, he dashed into the black maze ahead.

* * *

His eyes darted one side to other, his pupils dilated searching for his target.

 _Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck._

Nothing. There was nothing. How could he lose him!?

He turned right. Empty. Nowhere to hide. Nowhere to go.

 _Maybe he went left?_

He changed course hoping to find a footprint or a clue but it was too dark and quiet.

Shortcuts. Obstacles. Crowds. There were plenty of reasons to go off road but he had a bad feeling about this. The boy must've outsmarted him, no doubt. He'd better go back to Nanakia and report it before things got worse. Just thinking of giving _him_ the bad news made his mouth dry.

"Damn. Chief Nanakia is going to slit my throat as soon as I -"

Just then, a hand materialized on top of his mouth and chin and pushed his head back. A quick sting across his exposed neck was followed by a sensation of a warm coat softly falling over his chest. He struggled clumsily to break free with an increasing lightheadedness. It was then when his body felt too heavy and numb to fight that he was released. With no strength left, he fell to his knees first before tasting dirt.

Light was fading and he could not see the face of his killer but he still recognized him, barely, by sound.

"Does Father really think a worthless tracker like him is enough to spy on me? Insulting."

He felt a tug on his haka. Probably being used to clean the knife that ended his life.

Suddenly, he was flying. No, not flying. He was being moved. Dragged to be precise. His body was about to be thrown to the side, hidden between trees and bushes and to be discovered just when the foul smell of rotting flesh reaches someone's home.

As he was dumped and the steps of the prince began to fade in the darkness, he wondered.

Why on Earth did he waste his life serving the royal family?

* * *

Sina screamed her name one more time, feeling her throat protest at the effort. No response. Just the silent overwhelming absence of her daughter.

She was supposed to be back by now. She was supposed to be safe and warm in her bed. Was she lost? Was Maui with her? For the love of the gods, was she _safe and alive?_

It didn't make any sense.

 _Maui is always with her! He can fly from one side of the island to the other in a blink of an eye! He is unstoppable when it comes to Moana._

 _If he isn't here, he must be with Moana. But where? And why haven't they come back?_

Something was wrong. So so very wrong. She could feel it in her heart and in her guts. It was nauseating to think about her missing daughter, hurt somewhere in this goddamn island. Or worse. Lying lifeless between rocks or down a ditch.

That bloody red mental image did it.

Her stomach protested and forced Sina to find support on a tree while lunch went up to her throat and down to the ground. She spat with disgust as her body recovered from the shock.

She knew the gods favored her when she left to find Te Fiti. Deep down, she knew she was coming back safe and sound, which didn't stop her from worrying but kept her sane. Now, it was different. There was no guarantee. No godly blessings. No certainty whatsoever.

She took deep breaths and resumed her search. She had to move forward and find her, even if it meant searching the whole island by herself, no matter how long that could take.

* * *

Maui wished for the tenth time he was mortal. The pain was too much and death was suddenly so tempting once more. The chains in his ankles and wrists were tightly gnawing the skin everytime he dared to move less than an inch. The spears impaling his arms and legs made his existence agonizing. But nothing was as painful as the heart-wrenching thought of losing Moana. He begged the gods to have mercy on _her._

 _Don't let her suffer. Don't let her die._

He prayed for her life between his own prayers of death. He considered asking for a trade in his delirium but he would never _ever_ curse Moana with eternal unhappiness for a selfish wish.

He chose this path, he would accept the consequences. After all, he had no regrets when it came to his little human.

He closed his eyes and instead of death, asked for strength.

He then heard voices outside his demands of the guards at first but then some rustling and bangs on the door. An intruder?

And then he appeared.

Maui could feel the rage bubbling up. "You better get out of my sight before I br-"

"Moana is free."

Maui didn't take the bait. He remained stoic but his heart was screaming with hope and wonder. "Why should I believe you?"

Tuarua circled him, moving out of his sight. Maui could feel his eyes scrutinising his imprisonment conditions.

"You don't have much choice. _I_ don't have much choice."

The spear on his left calf twisted. Muscles and blood together made a disgustingly wet sound as new flesh that had regenerated tightly around the weapon was back to a raw wound. Maui groaned in pain and saw spots behind his eyelids until Tuarua stopped a few seconds later.

"What was that for!?"

" _Shh_! For Gods' sake, shut up." Tuarua sighed with disdain before circling back and crouching before Maui's face. "Can you free yourself?"

Maui didn't know what his deal was but he played along. "I could if I had my hook."

Tuarua nodded. "Done."

Maui blinked twice and almost allowed Tuarua to stand and leave to run the errand. "Wait, what? Really?"

"I know where your hook is and we need to get off this island fast. My mother and Moana are on their way to Motunui but so is the army."

Maui's breath hitched.

Moana. Army. Nanakia. Motunui!

"I don't need my hook." His voice was unrecognizable under the heaviness of his determination. "I hope you have a strong stomach. This is going to get messy."

Maui's world turned red.

* * *

Yes, I'm alive. I'm on college and language lessons' break and work is not that crazy for now so I finished the chapter and decided to post today. I'm planning to lower my loads a little since I've been on full throttle for quite some time now and I want to slow down at least for a year or so. Good news for this fic!


	37. Right Through You

**Right Through You**

* * *

Maui was sure he was about to faint. He couldn't die of blood loss, but that didn't mean he couldn't lose consciousness like any other human. His senses were numb, but the pain was there. Oh, yes. It definitely was there. Just as the warmth of the pool of blood heating his fingers, palms, and knees. The thick liquid felt surreal running down his hands and calves, filling his nose with an unpleasant stench. The blackish red brought back memories of very dark times. Monsters bleeding to death by his hand, human wars he was unfortunate enough to witness and an odd sensation of familiarity, hidden in one of the furthest corners of his mind.

Self-harm was not new to him. In his darkest days, he didn't just consider it, he attempted it and failed. He still remembered the tightness of the rope around his neck, the sharpness of rocks in his wrists and the loud snap of breaking bones.

His attempts proved useless, always ending in meaningless discomfort and new skin, mended bones and fading bruises as if nothing had ever happened. He fell into despair when he had no choice but to recognize that death simply would never come for him. It was a harsh fact to accept, especially because he was forced to move on with his life. A life without purpose or joy. With no one that understands him. Anyone to share anything with.

Until Moana.

Ever since she appeared, those thoughts never crossed his mind again. Never felt alone again. Never resented life again. He began to laugh anew. Genuinely. To feel loved by humans through a real bond, not just worship, and godly adoration.

Moana adored him for _who_ he was, not for _what_ he was.

She didn't know how much that meant for him but he sure did. And he was going to repay her for as long as she lived.

He took deep, steady breathes as he focused back on the present and his current situation. He was _not_ going to pass out. Losing blood and regenerating so much physical damage was pushing his body to the limits but he couldn't afford a break. As soon as his limbs respond properly, he'll push them to the limit once more. Just a few seconds would suffice. Closing his eyes, he hoped to doze off and speed up the process by using energy efficiently in his healing.

"Are you counting chickens or what?"

Maui ignored the Mangarevan prince and imagined his own body, flawless as ever.

He could feel it. It even tickled.

When he opened his eyes, he saw no wounds. Although they could be hidden beneath all the blood that was dense enough to even hide his tattoos. Even so, he had never healed this quickly before.

Now, he could move.

Maui did not hesitate to take Tuarua by the neck and slam him to the prison wall. "You have 5 seconds to explain yourself."

The boy growled with shock in his eyes ever so slightly. "Go ahead." He uttered. "Kill me. You won't find your hook in time. The army will get to them and you'll be back here in a matter of hours."

Maui considered his words and mentally cursed before slamming Turua again against the wall. The choked sound he made was satisfying.

He was right. He didn't know Mangareva. He might be in the heart of the village and without any means of concealment by morphing, keeping his body out of sight would be extremely challenging, especially in daylight.

 _Damn. I don't even know how late it is. Is it_ _day?_

"Admit it. You need me. Right now, you are just like any other human." He choked as Maui increased the pressure gradually. "Without your hook... you're nothing."

Maui stilled. For a second, he was back at that broken boat with his broken hook and broken spirit. He let go of Tuarua's neck and reflected on the irreparable consequences of what he was considering doing to the poor bastard.

He was Maui. And not just any Maui. He wanted to be the Maui Moana believed he was. A kind-hearted, caring, stupid and vain demigod.

He would not kill if he could avoid it (there were still exceptions). And right now, not only was unnecessary but also counterproductive. He pointed at the Mangarevan prince, still on the floor rubbing his bruised neck.

"I don't like you and I don't trust you. I don't know why you're doing this, but you will take me to my hook and we're done."

"Oh, didn't I mentioned it?" His said mockingly as he struggled to stand. "You're taking me to Motunui as well. I'm leaving this island."

Maui gritted his teeth angrily. "You are an idiot if you think I'm letting you close to Moana again."

"It's not your call. We made a deal and I already made my part by giving her back her freedom."

"Which you took away in the first place."

The ghost of amusement left Tuarua's features. "I saved your fucking lives and the lives of many others. Now, because of you, this place will never be more than a dump."

"Yeah, sure. Now you are supposed to be the hero."

"I never wanted to be a pathetic hero. Seriously? Is it that hard to believe I noticed father's unsustainable way of governance?"

Maui opened his mouth to protest when Tuarua interrupted. "We. don't. have. time." He spelled it out like the demigod was a 5 year old. "We'll talk about this shit later. If we find your hook and f-fly to Motunui, we might make it in time before everyone is slaughtered."

Maui did not miss the stutter. He would've loved to tease and humiliate him further. For now, Moana needed him. And soon.

If circumstances were different, he would've rejoiced at the memories the next phrase brought to his mind.

"Ok. Let's get my hook."

* * *

Turua underestimated the demigod's size. His height and voluminous muscles were profoundly changing his tactics. Even at night, it would be easy to be spotted and with father's heavily guarded chambers, many eyes were sure to be alert.

As usual, two men were guarding the door. Armed, alert and with the recognizable attire of the chief's personal guards hanging on their waists. The sharp and unique spears rested on their right hand. The tip of the weapon was green due to the freshly tied leaves of the commissioned Ongaonga shrubs cultivated specifically for the royal guard's weaponry.

The thing was poisonous. One touch can make the toughest man scream in pain and beg for mercy as he loses control over his slowly paralyzing body. The itchiness from the rash is also said to be unbearable and nausea haunts you for hours.

Tuarua was not eager to go through that again. Not since father forced him to touch one intentionally.

 _Crazy bastard._

He contained the goosebumps of his memories and focused on the issue. Sneaking in was not an option. Deception might not work either since they were probably informed that Tuarua was not to be trusted. Barge in and take what they came for? Too risky.

Tuarua cursed under his breath. He had seen the guards' skills in training and if they throw a spear, it was sure to reach them (just the best of the best for the chief, of- fucking- course). Maybe he could still make a play for it. Maybe they weren't informed yet about his betrayal.

"What is it?" Asked Maui who was frowning at his notably rising anxiety.

Tuarua considered it for a moment. Should he take the chance? He swallowed. "Stay here."

The prince took a deep breath and abandoned his hiding spot, feigning urgency and anger as he strode fast toward the door. "The demigod has escaped." His voice raised in alarm and to reach their ears over the distance. "The royal guard is required immediately at my father's side." He ordered as demanding as possible. The building had a radius of open ground of at least 10 meters. No vegetation, no structures or obstacles. Tuarua's long legs allowed him to cover a third of it in two heartbeats.

The guards' eyes went wide open as he materialized out of thin air with bad news but they reacted quickly, as they were expected to, and saluted properly.

"My Prince, y-"

"My safety is not your concern right now. Father is waiting."

Tuarua was halfway there when both guards raised their spears. He stopped dead in his tracks as his heart plummeted down to his stomach.

"We have orders, my prince. I apologize."

Suddenly, a spear was flying straight to his head. Tuarua managed to dodge it rolling to the left, but he knew the second guard had already thrown his weapon with the same deadly precision as the first. He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

Instead, Maui's scream was heard by the whole village.

* * *

In my mind, Maui is inmortal in all the sense of the word. He can't die of age or mortal wounds. Not sure if this is accurate, but this is way I envision his condition of inmortality.

AkumakoRonso: Sorry I didn't address your comment before. Moana is a very strong person, that is undeniable. But she was threatened at knife point in Makoha's house and overpowered in the prison cell. She is strong in will but not physically. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
